


Perder.

by MissDeadOff



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel Dust's Name is Anthony (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust's Name is Martin (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gun Violence, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mafia Angel Dust, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, References to Drugs, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeadOff/pseuds/MissDeadOff
Summary: Las palabras del maldito de su jefe calaban profundo en su cabeza. Estaba acabado, no vería la luz del amanecer de nuevo. Oh, pero la vida daba muchas vueltas. Muchísimas.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Trouble.

Se encontraba manejando como un verdadero desquiciado por la autopista. A cada que podía miraba los retrovisores del auto, claro, si todos los golpes en su cuerpo se lo permitían. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Más o menos una media hora, y ya se había distanciado muchísimo del último pueblo que conocía. ¿Estaba perdido? Podría decirse que sí. De cualquier manera eso no era lo más importante, lo importante era seguir esta ruta y rogar por conseguir un lugar donde resguardarse, y pronto.

¿Quién lo diría? El legendario Angel Dust, conocido por toda la jodida mafia y el mundo criminal, considerado casi una leyenda viviente, huyendo despavorido por una autopista que ni siquiera conocía. Hilarante.

Gruñó cual perro con rabia. Toda su puta reputación se vino abajo, y todo por un desliz que fácilmente pudo haber evitado. Pero no, era un impulsivo de primera, y como castigo a su desobediencia ahora era buscado en todo el país. En serio, su vida no podía ser peor en esos momentos.

Bajó la mirada unos segundos a su mano derecha, y dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración. Estaba hecha mierda, recibió el impacto de una bala mientras huía, ahora no servía de mucho. Podía moverla, un poco, pero podía hacerlo. Quizás si encontraba a la gente adecuada a tiempo recuperaría su movilidad, aunque no en un cien por ciento, eso ya no se podría nunca más.

Miró por el retrovisor otra vez, y dejó escapar un jadeo asustado. Al parecer, volvía a tener compañía. —Joder. —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, antes de que su parabrisas recibiera un disparo, uno que pasó a milímetros cerca de su cabeza. Para su suerte, todavía podía ver el camino, pero le hubiera encantado coger su arma y disparar. En ese estado tan indefenso, solo le tocaba acelerar ese cacharro golpeado, y con un poco de suerte, perdería al tipo en algún desvío.

—¡Traidor! —gritaron desde el otro vehículo, seguido de un disparo que trizó nuevamente el parabrisas. A ese paso, no vería un carajo y terminaría chocando contra algún árbol.

Su agarre en el manubrio se tensó, y en medio de los nervios, se le ocurrió una idea realmente loca. ¿Saldría lastimado? Muy probablemente, pero qué más daba. Acomodó su sombrero con su mano hecha pedazos, y mostrando todos los dientes en una sonrisa desquiciada, puso en marcha su plan.

Frenó en seco.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, sintió el peso del airbag contra su cuerpo magullado, al igual que la precaria imagen del auto. Comenzó a respirar entrecortado. Estaba vivo y no tenía idea cómo. Movió sus manos, sus pies, su cabeza, seguía intacto luego de un choque como ese, aunque dudaba que su amigo hubiera terminado igual. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se quitó el molesto aparato del pecho, el cinturón, y abrió la puerta del pobre auto hecho trizas.

La noche, al contrario del interior del auto, era increíblemente fría. Lo golpeó una ráfaga de aire que lo congeló hasta los huesos, causando que sus heridas y golpes dolieran más. Llevó un pie fuera del auto y luego el otro, solo para caer al gélido pavimento de rodillas. Todo su maldito cuerpo dolía, respirar era un suplicio en estos momentos. Escapar le había costado muy caro, y ahora se cuestionaba si valía la pena seguir así.

No, ¿qué carajos pensaba? Acaba de escapar con vida, claro que valía la pena seguir de pie un poco más.

Sus piernas se sentían igual que gelatina, pero aun así, intentó levantarse todas las veces necesarias hasta que lo consiguió. Dolía, joder como dolía estar de pie. Erguido, fijó su vista al interior del auto, y con torpeza producto de todo lo vivido, se dispuso a buscar un objeto en especial. Tuvo cortes pequeños en sus manos producto de los vidrios, pero eso no impidió seguir buscando, hasta que dio con un pequeño maletín color negro. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. La solución a sus problemas, y lucía tan pequeña, tan insignificante.

Se vio interrumpido de sus fantasías por una bala que impactó en su pie, y seguido de eso, un gritó desde lo más profundo de su garganta se liberó. Todavía ese bastardo seguía con vida.

—¡Hijo de puta! —soltó toda su furia acumulada con esas palabras. Estaba más que cabreado, y se descargaría con ese idiota que decidió dispararle. —¡Muérete de una vez, bastardo! —el dolor en su mano derecha no importaba, solo cogió su arma que traía consigo en su pantalón, y disparó contra el tipo frente suyo justo en la cabeza. Las vísceras no tardaron en salir, pero no satisfecho con eso, siguió con una ráfaga de disparos hasta que todas sus balas se acabaron. Entonces se detuvo.

Y luego de tanto tiempo, sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla ante la imagen frente a él.


	2. Discussion.

Luego de su pequeña crisis existencial decidió que era momento de retomar sus cosas, así que, secándose las traicioneras lágrimas que escurrieron sin querer, se dispuso a quitarle el celular a la persona que acababa de asesinar. Sus dedos rápidamente teclearon un número que recordaba a la perfección, y luego esperó. Los segundos pasaron y nada. Lo volvió a intentar, y ésta vez sí tuvo éxito.

— _Joder, ¿quién mierda eres y por qué llamas a esta hora?_

Vale, no era la mejor manera de empezar una conversación, pero en cierto punto entendía la rabia trasmitida desde la otra línea. A él también le tocó atender llamadas a mitad de la noche.

—Cherri, soy Angel.

Se tardó un poco en contestar, pero al final unas pequeñas carcajadas fueron la respuesta de la mujer. Sonaba muy cansada, y hasta hubo un bostezo en medio de las risas.

— _Angel, eres especialista en cagarme el sueño. ¿A qué se debe esta vez?_

Aquí por lo general habría hecho una broma, un comentario sarcástico, lo que sea, pero no lo hizo. Dada la situación en que se hallaba, no sentía muchos ánimos de hacer su típica jugarreta.

Su vista viajó por todas partes de la carretera, el bosque, los autos hechos trizas, y el cadáver del tipo que acababa de asesinar. Sintió ganas de vomitar de solo verlo ahí tirado, con los sesos y otros órganos saliéndose del cuerpo. Una vista realmente grotesca para su gusto. Giró la cabeza y concentró su visión en otra cosa.

Su amiga era demasiado buena. No merecía tener que soportar todos sus líos y mierdas en las que se metía.

—Ocurrió algo… malo. —pensó un poco en lo que diría a continuación, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. —Sé que prometí no hacer ninguna estupidez, y te juro que traté de no hacerlo, pero la cagué. Cherri, arruiné mi vida.

Era gracioso, su vida ya estaba arruinada desde muchísimo antes. Ahora había terminado de cavar su tumba.

— _Martin, me estás preocupando, ¿qué pasó?_

Volvió a morderse el labio inferior, con tal fuerza que ya dolía. No quería decir ni una sola palabra, pero ya era tarde, por algo la había llamado. —Yo… —se pensó las palabras que diría a continuación, mas era inútil. No había una forma de adornar el hecho. —Yo... Le disparé a mi jefe, y le robé. —hizo una corta pausa, para tragar saliva. —No parece la gran cosa, pero sí lo es. Cherri, estoy muerto. —y finalizada sus palabras, comenzó a sollozar.

La mujer en un principio no respondió de inmediato, se tomó un pequeño tiempo para procesar la información. Luego, con un tono mucho más despierto, habló:

— _¿Dónde estás? Voy por ti._

—No. —con la mano que le sobraba se secó las lágrimas, y de paso, se manchó un poco su cara con sangre. —No vengas a buscarme, estoy muerto.

— _¿Estás de broma, cierto? Porque no es graciosa. ¡No vas a morir maldita sea! Ni tu jodido jefe, ni la mafia, ni nadie te harán daño. Tan solo espérame joder._

—Cherri, es lindo de tu parte, pero-

— _¡Y una mierda! No voy a dejarte morir._ —y la escuchó soltar unos cuantos insultos al aire, al igual que unos sutiles sollozos que trataba de ocultar. — _Guárdate toda tu basura existencialista y dime dónde mierda estás._

Estuvo en silencio unos momentos, antes de contestar secamente —No. —y antes de que la chica pudiese contestar algo, siguió. —Entiéndeme, te estoy haciendo un favor, a ti y a mi familia. Ya no seré una puta carga.

— _Nunca fuiste una carga para mí._

Se quedó en silencio, cabizbajo. Debatiendo dentro de su cabeza todas las posibilidades que tenía a su favor, y también en contra. Cherri por otra parte, aprovechó ese pequeño momento para seguir:

— _Angel, sé que la situación se ve terrible, y créeme, también he pasado por eso y sigo estando viva. Eres mi amigo, mi compañero del crimen, lo único bueno que me pasó en mi asquerosa vida. Quizás ahora todo se vea de la mierda y quieras rendirte, pero no lo hagas, ¡todavía podemos huir juntos! Una vez dijiste que te gustaba Italia, ¡larguémonos de este país del carajo y vámonos para allá! Todo eso se puede cumplir si me dices dónde estás._

—Cherri. —su voz no sonaba como hace unos minutos, pudo jurar que la escuchó casi apagada, sin su chispa de siempre, sin vida.

Jamás pudo imaginar lo que siguió después.

— _¿Sí?_

—Dile a Molly que la amo.

Y la llamada se cortó.


	3. Shades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si lo desean pueden saltarse este capítulo, aunque será relevante para episodios futuros owo

En un momento determinado de la noche, todo se volvió oscuridad ante sus ojos. Dejó de existir la carretera, los árboles, el césped a sus pies, todo se fundió en la negrura de lo desconocido. No existía una mafia de la que huir, no había una preocupación por el futuro. Solo estaba él y su inmensa soledad. Y claro, también estaba rodeado de kilómetros de penumbra.

Parecía notablemente confundido. Era extraño poder interactuar en un sueño, porque eso suponía que era en donde estaba, un sueño. De seguro cayó rendido al lado de la carretera, ya a la mañana seguiría con su viaje en busca de un lugar de estadía. Ahora quería curiosear un poco, no todos los días se tenía la oportunidad de moverte libremente por tus sueños y estar consciente de lo que haces.

Recorrería el lugar, una tarea simple. Se veía aburrido, y de hecho, era aburrido. Extensiones y extensiones de oscuridad sin fin. Acabó harto en unos pocos minutos, ¿segundos? Ni idea. Toda esa invariabilidad le ponía los nervios de punta. ¿Había algo más ahí aparte de lo evidente? Ojalá que sí, porque ese lugar ya lo estaba matando.

Era gracioso como la nada misma lo aterraba. Comenzaban a aflorar emociones antiguas, inexplicables, insoportables. Estaba asqueado. Volvían sus ganas de llenar el espacio con lo que sea, una mesa, una silla, no le gustaba verlo tan _vacío._

Apretó la mandíbula ante la llegada de un recuerdo desagradable, un recuerdo que le ayudó a identificar donde estaba. Esto no era solo un espacio en medio de la nada, su mente sabía que no, sus recuerdos sabían que no. Este lugar ya lo conocía.

—Ya sé dónde estoy. —alzó su cabeza hacia arriba, y efectivamente, encontró lo que buscaba. —Estoy en el sótano de padre.

Apenas pronunciar esas palabras, el lugar pasó a tener forma. Cuadrado, pequeño, negro debido a inexistente luz, se reveló ante sus ojos el desagradable lugar. Todavía tenía esa mugrosa cama, esos horribles muebles, la estantería metálica donde guardaban las armas, todo volvía a estar ahí. Miró con asco el lugar por unos segundos. No merecía su atención. Se concentró ahora en la pequeña compuerta de salida, y sin siquiera pensarlo, la abrió de par en par, saliendo de ahí tan rápido como sus piernas pudieran.

Al salir, no encontró el patio de la casa. Terminó en medio de un pasillo de colores caoba, paredes decoradas con diseño floral, piso de madera. Reconoció el lugar de inmediato, y sonrió como un bobo. Dejaría que su niño interior saliera a flote y exploraría un poco, al fin y al cabo solo era un sueño, nada malo podría sucederle, ¿verdad?

Tres pasos exactos y notó a alguien al final del pasillo, ni siquiera pudo reconocerlo antes de escuchar el estruendoso sonido de un disparo en su dirección. No alcanzó a reaccionar, la bala había llegado justo a su garganta, acallando cualquier grito proveniente de su interior. Se llevó ambas manos al cuello intentando inútilmente de detener el flujo de sangre, pero tan solo tocar su carne expuesta soltó un quejido de dolor. Apenas y tenía tráquea. Empezaba a ahogarse con sus propios fluidos, tosiendo descontroladamente por tratar de aferrarse a la vida. Cayó contra una de las puertas cercanas, pensando que moriría ahí mismo. No pasó.

Terminó en medio de una calle lluviosa de Nueva York. Tuvo que levantarse rápido, un auto venía justo en su dirección con intenciones de atropellarlo. Se sentó a las orillas de la calle. No había sangre en sus pulmones, mucho menos en su garganta, seguía vivo. Llevó sus manos hasta su boca en un intento de ahogar un llanto proveniente de su interior. ¿Qué carajos pasaba en su cabeza?

—Martin. —una melodiosa voz, joven, rasposa al final. La voz de una mujer quebrada, y yacía a un lado suyo. Tenía ambas rodillas pegadas a su pecho, y en medio, ocultaba su rostro de la lluvia. Su esponjoso cabello rubio ya no tenía su brillo, estaba lacio. Y sus sollozos le quebraban el corazón. —Lo siento.

—Molly. —intento tocarla, darle consuelo, unas jodidas palabras de aliento si quiera, pero ella se alejó. Molly estaba rechazándolo, y no podía recordar por qué.

—Me voy.

En ese instante quiso gritarle muchísimas cosas, decirle cuanto la amaba, abrazarla, darle besos en su melena repitiéndole una y otra vez que todo iba a mejorar, que era una pesadilla. No pudo hacer nada de eso, su cuerpo quedó estático en su lugar, y con millones de sentimientos sin poder expresar bajo su piel. ¿Por qué estaba recapitulando toda esta mierda?

Pronto su hermana desapareció, al igual que la calle y la lluvia. Con solo dar unos parpadeos llegó a un nuevo lugar, una cama. A su alrededor habían cajetillas vacías de cigarros, botellas terminadas de alcohol, y droga que no supo identificar. Su cuerpo entero dolía, moverse era un jodido suplicio. A su lado yacía un poco de dinero, pero ni eso ayudaría a quitarle la sensación de vacío en su interior. Se sentía usado, repulsivo, con una sensación de pérdida que no podía describir. Asqueroso.

— _Angie boy._ —cerró los ojos fuertemente. Esa jodida voz le causaba malestar, y tan solo oírla producía las sensaciones más abominables en su cuerpo. —Lamento mucho haber llegado a esto, pero me obligaste. ¿Qué clase de jefe sería si no impongo un poco de respeto entre mis lacayos?

No respondió. Volvió a abrir los ojos, los cuales ahora derramaban lágrimas, impidiéndole ver con claridad.

— _Angie boy,_ es desagradable verte llorar. Toma el dinero y lárgate de mí vista, mañana tendrás que cogerte a otros tipos más, y así hasta que te mueras.

Desapareció de su rango de visión, dejando atrás el sonido seco de una puerta cerrándose violentamente. Siguió lagrimeando en silencio. Lo odiaba, nunca podría expresar con palabras todo el odio que acumulaba hacia ese hombre por sobre el resto. No podía recordar todas las veces que tuvo los deseos de mandarle un tiro en la cabeza, o en la entrepierna. Pero siempre debía aguantarse porque no lo aceptarían en ningún otro lugar más, aquí era su casa le gustase o no. Lloró más fuerte.

—Mátame. —murmuró, esperando a que alguien lo oyese, aunque no había nadie más en esa habitación a excepción de él. —Por favor, mátame…

Despertó.


	4. Listen

—¡Mátame!—un grito liberado desde lo más profundo de su garganta al mismo tiempo que trataba de levantarse de donde estuviese recostado, fracasando enormemente. —Mátame… —dijo más despacio, relajándose, volviendo a estar en su postura inicial, solo para darse cuenta que su cuerpo ardía. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Tuvo una pesadilla horrible, de la cual ahora solo quedaban vestigios de su existencia. “ _Un sueño realmente jodido”_ pensó, porque había reactivado en él emociones viejas.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero falló. Había algo que le impedía ver, una venda supuso. La dejó en su sitio, no teniendo las fuerzas ni las ganas de quitársela de encima. ¿Estaba en desventaja? Totalmente. Tenía que ver a su objetivo, o su captor en este caso, o sino comenzaría a sentirse _nervioso_ , y los nervios implicaban debilidad. Él no era débil —había erradicado esa parte suya hace muchísimo tiempo—, mas siempre quedaban molestos rastros que afirmaban lo contrario, quedaban rastros de humanidad. Lo odiaba.

Como predijo anteriormente, estaba empezando a sentir ansiedad, y cuando pasaba, volvían las incertidumbres y miedos infantiles, de no saber dónde se estaba o cómo seguía con vida. El miedo volviendo a crecer lentamente por su pecho, avanzando como un veneno por todo su sistema, hasta llegar a su cabeza e invadir sus sentidos. Se volvía incapaz de controlar su respiración, sus palpitaciones, el sudor bajando por su frente. Perdía el control en sí mismo, y todo por un jodido sueño del que no recordaba nada. Ah claro, y despertar en una cama desconocida, pero eso era lo de menos.

Pocas veces tuvo la desgracia de estar de este lado del juego, de convertirse en la persona frágil, confundida e indefensa. Pocas veces era el interrogado, el atado a una silla, el torturado que tenía información valiosa. Pocas veces dejaba su fachada de “Angel Dust” y volvía a ser quién realmente era, un pequeño herido, abandonado, hecho madurar a la fuerza por su entorno. Pocas veces volvía a ser Martin, el niño que temía a las armas y la violencia.

En contadas ocasiones, situaciones como esta lo ayudaban a recordar quién era y por qué era así, y también ayudaba a recordar su profundo odio hacia sí mismo. Se odiaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo, no existía un ser que odiase más que a él mismo, su propia existencia le daba asco. Pudo haber seguido despotricándose horas y horas enteras, pero su línea de pensamiento tuvo una interrupción. Pasos, lejanos en un principio, que cada vez se oía más cerca, y más cerca. Tragó saliva. Escuchó la puerta abrirse despacio, movimientos casi ensayados, calculados para causar el menor ruido posible. Luego, las mismas pisadas aproximándose a la cama, a su cuerpo débil e indefenso.

¿Tenía miedo? Sí. Desde que despertó y notó que no estaba en casa. Sí, luego de tanto tiempo, volvía a experimentar la sensación sublime del miedo recorriendo sus entrañas y jalándolo desde dentro, queriendo expulsar sus órganos por su boca. Sí, después de tanto tiempo, pedía a algún dios por clemencia, misericordia hacia su patética vida, vomitando de sus labios falsas promesas de cambiar y ser una mejor persona. Sí, volvía a sentirse como un humano atormentado.

Pasaron segundos apenas, la persona ya estaba a su lado, examinándolo en silencio, juzgando si su vida valía la pena de ser salvada o no. Era como estar ante un ser inerte, un verdadero fantasma, alguien con muchos más problemas en su cabeza que él. El jodido ángel de la muerte observando divertido como batallaba por mantenerse vivo, pataleando hasta los últimos segundos. Patético.

Se mordió el labio inferior, casi sintiendo como se partían lentamente. El embriagante sabor a sangre invadirlos, a teñirlos en rojo, como si fuese meramente maquillaje.

Más movimientos por parte del otro. Acomodándose en su sitio. Una mano fue a parar a su frente, una mano fría, muerta. Se forma un contraste interesante, su cuerpo ardiendo contra la mano de un desconocido, gélida hasta los huesos.

Dejó de respirar.

—Todavía tienes un poco de fiebre. —le oyó decir. Su voz era de lo más inusual, difícil de describir, única en muchos aspectos. Por el tono empleado infirió que venía en paz, meramente a revisar su estado de salud. Pero hubo muchos en el pasado que usaron ese mismo tono de voz amigable, y resultaron ser bestias sin corazón. Purgadores con voz de ángeles. —Deberías volver a dormir amigo, ya mañana estarás mejor.

—¿Cómo...?

—¿… sé que estás despierto? Cualquiera con oídos lo sabría, todo un bullicio para poder respirar. —y se rió después. La risa más macabra, poco expresiva, y desnaturalizada que alguna vez escuchó. Por todos los dioses existentes, si alguno escuchaba sus plegarias, por favor lo ayudara con su pobre vida. Estaba acobardado de un hombre al que solo había oído hablar y reír. —En fin, es un poco tarde para conversar, estimado amigo.

—¿Quién eres?

No contestó con palabras, lo único que salió de su boca fue nuevamente su risa, apagada, sin una sola chispa de humor. Extraño desde su perspectiva, es como si en realidad él no se estuviera riendo, sino diciéndole en otro idioma que se mantuviera quieto, que cualquier palabra o movimiento mal empleado de su parte sería el último.

—Buenas noches. —dijo. Su subconsciente reformó esas palabras, les dio otro giro, las volvió una despedida de los escenarios, cuando el show termina y solo queda atrás los aplausos del público. Dentro de esa situación, Martin sería el público que debía despedir a nuestro protagonista en el escenario. —Hablamos mañana, estimado amigo. Ojalá y sigas sintonizando. —y eso último provocó en su cuerpo un escalofrío horrible. Quedó sin aliento.

Acostumbraba a tener mala suerte, era algo arraigado en sí. Pero, ¿esto? Se escapaba completamente de su comprensión. En resumidas cuentas, había terminado en la casa de un pirado de la cabeza y que más encima lo ayudó con su enclenque condición ¿Por qué lo hacía? Imposible saberlo. Quizás era una fachada, y luego cuando estuviera sano, aprovecharía de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

¿Así funcionaba el karma?, ¿los hilos del destino por fin se entrelazaban en su cuello para quitarle todo aliento de vida?, ¿era merecedor de toda esa mierda?

Recién cuando sintió que la puerta se cerraba y volvía a estar solo, liberó de sus ojos todas las lágrimas que estuvo aguantando.

Sí, se merecía todo eso.


	5. Waking up

A la mañana siguiente despertó en paz. No muerto, pero le hubiera encantado. En su pobre cuerpo ya no había más dolor, la fiebre dejó de existir, así como la sensación de estarse quemando lentamente. Estaba sano cual lechuga, tal como el desconocido le dijo la noche anterior como si fuese un jodido truco de magia. Amaneció con energías repuestas, fuerte, saludable hasta cierto punto —porque su cuerpo seguía delgado—. Recuperó la movilidad en sus dedos, piernas, cuello, todo se sentía bien y en su lugar. Ya no necesitaba esa venda en sus ojos, por lo que en un veloz movimiento se la quitó.

Quedó pasmado. Había imaginado la típica casa de un asesino de película de terror, ya saben, esas con sangre por todas las paredes, algo destruida, con instrumentos de tortura y cadáveres colgando del techo. Pero no, todo lo contrario. Se encontró en una habitación limpia, rústica, bien iluminada por dos ventanas medianas (una a su lado, y otra en la pared de la derecha), decorada con cuadros paisajista pintados a mano, color caoba y todo envuelto en una atmósfera de elegancia antigua. Estaba impresionado.

Examinó con minuciosidad la habitación. Todo era tan normal que lo aterraba. Un closet en la esquina derecha, una mesita de noche a su lado, un espejo de cuerpo entero, nada fuera de lo común. Lucía como el arquetipo de una habitación cualquiera, sobria, completamente corriente. Muy diferente a todo lo que alguna vez conoció en toda su vida. Carajo, ¡hasta su habitación del hotel era jodidamente estrafalaria! Llena de todos los tipos de rosa habidos y por haber, decoración rarísima, peluches gigantes, su mesita de noche llena de recargas de pistola y cocaína. Oh por todos los dioses, su propio cuarto le transmitía sentimientos horribles, contradictorios. La máxima representación del niño que pretendía ser un adulto. Pero esta habitación lo hacía sentirse en paz consigo mismo.

Retiró las sabanas de su cuerpo y se revisó a sí mismo con la mirada. Estaba vestido completamente, calcetines, pantalón, camisa, todo a excepción de sus zapatos que estaban a un lado de la cama. Todo en orden salvo un detalle pequeñísimo, casi sin importancia, algo minúsculo. Así lo pensó los primeros segundos hasta caer de cuenta lo jodidamente grave de la situación.

Su mano hecha pedazos, esa que se podía ver claramente los ligamentos y cómo funcionaban, aquella que recibió la peor parte del escape y que creyó no volvería a mover nunca más, estaba completamente sana. ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Ni una puta cicatriz de donde fue el impacto! Nada. ¿Cómo era posible? Pensó en la posibilidad de que el disparo hubiera sido un sueño, ¡pero era ridículo! Recordaba la sensación punzante de ser atravesado, como la bala se abría paso por sus músculos, venas, hasta salir del otro extremo, lo horrible que fue revisarla y ver la carne expuesta, el cómo salía sangre, y el salvaje ardor del alcohol seguido del vendaje hecho a prisas. No podía ser falso.

No tuvo las agallas de revisar el estado de su pie, pero supuso que era el mismo de su mano, completamente intacto. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, una de las más retorcidas que haya podido formular su cabeza, porque si no le daría un ataque de pánico. Apresuradamente se colocó los zapatos, pensando mil y un cosas por segundos, y fallando varias veces a la hora de ajustarse las agujetas. Cada vez que miraba su mano tenía la sensación de estar pasando por una crisis nerviosa. Joder, no exageraba.

De la habitación salió casi corriendo, importándole bien poco el resto de los cuartos y el salón de la cabaña. Quería salir, respirar un poco de aire. Rezaba porque afuera hubiera un pueblo, ciudad, ¡lo que sea! Quería ver civilización de manera urgente. Y grande fue su decepción al abrir la puerta y ver que a su alrededor solo había bosque.

—Debe ser una puta broma. —se llevó ambas manos al pecho en un intento por calmar su corazón. De todos los posibles escenarios, alocados y cuerdos, jamás se imaginó este. Haber terminado en la casa de un desconocido en medio del bosque. —Todavía tengo fiebre, debe ser eso.

—Oh amigo, yo creo que no.

Giró su cabeza lentamente, alargando lo más que pudo los segundos antes de ver el rostro del desconocido. Cuando al fin se dio la vuelta quedó un poco confundido, no lucía como un psicópata ni mucho menos un perturbado mental, se veía normal. Cabellos castaños, ojos rojizos cubiertos por lentes, contextura delgada y aires elegantes. Nada raro, excepto por esa inquietante sonrisa que parecía no querer borrar.

Así se quedaron, mirándose a los ojos, escudriñando en ellos hasta el más mínimo sentimiento que ocultaban. Y el castaño ensanchó su sonrisa al saber que tenía un nuevo compañero con el cual pasar el rato.


	6. Disagreeable

—A la mierda, que puto susto me diste. —habló el más alto de los dos, dejando escapar el aire que tuvo contenido en sus pulmones junto a unas ligeras carcajadas nerviosas. Por su parte, el contrario permaneció imperturbable en su sitio, mirándolo expectante, como si deseara que hiciera el movimiento correcto para atacar. El rubio tragó saliva. —Uhm... ¿Hola?

No hubo respuesta. El castaño dejó su posición a un lado de la puerta y, dirigiéndole una última mirada al más alto, se adentró en la cabaña cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Martin fijó su vista por donde el tipo había entrado, luego pasó a mirar al bosque, y nuevamente volvió al principio. Su cabeza estaba trabajando como nunca, ideando dos posibilidades. Si se ponía a caminar a lo loco por la espesura terminaría más perdido, y obviamente, muerto ya sea por falta de comida o por algún animal. En cambio, si se quedaba lo más probable es que terminaría igualmente muerto, pero a manos de un tipo raro al que denominaría _Sonrisas_ , ¿qué era peor?, bueno, las dos alternativas eran igual de malas.

Todo este embrollo era por ser tan descuidado. Si hubiera aceptado la ayuda de su amiga, no estaría en medio de la nada preguntándose cuál era la manera menos deshonrosa de morir. Ugh, ¿saben?, se le ocurrió un plan de último minuto. Volvería a Nueva York para chuparle el pene a todo el personal y de seguro le perdonarían la vida. Sí, eso haría, volvería su reputación a las nubes y todo resuelto.

Que genio eres Angel.

Dio un último vistazo a la cabaña antes de dejarla atrás. Caminó recto y hacia adelante, donde la inmensidad del bosque le daba la bienvenida a su viaje a la perdición. Trató de mirar más allá de los árboles, pero no tuvo éxito en encontrar algo diferente. Solo era eso, extensiones de naturaleza delante de su nariz y quizás hasta muchísimos kilómetros más allá. ¿Estaba jodido?, pues sí. ¡Qué más daba!, de algún modo encontraría el camino hacia la carretera más próxima, sí, una idea que sonaba convincente dentro de su cabeza. Comenzó entonces su caminata a lo desconocido.

—¿A dónde vas tan deprisa, amigo? —sonó a sus espaldas, y más que una amenaza, se oía curioso. Volteó rápidamente a ver, y joder, ¿a qué hora había llegado _Sonrisas_?, sus pisadas no emitían ni el más mínimo sonido. Un puto fantasma.

—¿Qué mierda te importa?, yo sé a dónde voy—contestó seco, retomando su viaje. Analizó lo dicho y quiso estallar en risas, ¿él sabiendo a dónde iba?, ¿desde cuándo?, hilarante. —¿Qué quieres? —preguntó volviendo a detenerse, girando su cuerpo para poder ver a _Sonrisas_.

—De ti nada, solo observo.

—Qué observas.

—Lo entretenido que es verte perdido y fingiendo que sabes a dónde vas.

Jaque mate.

Estrés subiendo por su torrente sanguíneo. Dio una honda inhalación con los ojos cerrados, en un intento por bajar sus niveles altísimos de rabia acumulada y ganas de partirle la cara a _Sonrisas_. Santísima mierda, soportar a un hombre insoportable, ¿había un castigo peor que ese? Exhaló prolongado, abriendo los ojos.

—Tú ganas, no tengo ni puta idea de dónde estoy. Ilumíname.

—Lamento tener que romper tus esperanzas, pero lo voy a hacer de todas formas. ¡Estás en Luisiana, querido amigo!, en la parte verde para ser más específico. —el rubio quedó helado en su posición, todo rastro de color en su cuerpo se había ido, parecía un verdadero cadáver. El castaño rio ligeramente, ladeando la cabeza. —Es gracioso, ¿no lo crees?

—No me hace puta gracia. —se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Recordó entonces su huida, cuando robó un auto y terminó incorporándose en una carretera que no conocía, ¿tan lejos terminó?, era como el inicio de un chiste. —Al carajo, ya no importa. Contéstame esto y quiero que seas sincero, ¿cómo curaste mi mano?

—No la curé. —respondió entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, como probando cuánta paciencia albergaba ese cuerpo delgaducho y alto frente a él. Al parecer no era mucha, ya que después de comentarle su respuesta casi pegó un grito de pura frustración, lo cual era un deleite para los ojos del castaño. Estaba siendo su bufón y ni siquiera lo sabía. —¿Dije algo malo?

—¡Todo imbécil!, ¿¡cómo es eso que no la curaste!?

—Estaba intacta cuando te encontré, nada de dedos faltantes o ligamentos al descubierto. Todo estaba en su lugar.

—¿Me viste la cara de un idiota?

_—Maybe._

Fue la gota de rebasó el vaso. Con el cuerpo inyectado en ira y los ojos casi saliéndole chispas se acercó hasta el más bajo, usando su estatura de un modo que pudiera intimidarlo, y quedó frente a frente al castaño. No se inmutaba en lo más mínimo, cosa que lo cabreó más. —¿¡Crees que puedes venir a insultarme a la cara cómo se te dé la puta gana!? —gritó casi en la cara del otro, usando su dedo índice para picar en la frente contraria. Solo pudo hacerlo una vez, antes de sentir todos sus dedos siendo torcidos hacia atrás, en una posición jodidamente incómoda y dolorosa. Se le pasaron las ganas de continuar con la discusión.

—Odio que me toquen, amigo —no había gracia en su voz. Usando más fuerza siguió doblando los dedos del más alto en una posición para nada natural. Angel pensaba que terminaría sacándolos de su lugar. —, ¿comprendes? —asintió de mala gana. Dejó su mano en paz. —Bien, lamento mucho haber tenido que llegar a eso.

—Estás loco.

_—Hmm, no, I don't think so._

—Que te follen, hijo de puta. Me largo.

Dicho y hecho. Todavía algo furioso se alejó del lugar dando grandes zancadas, perdiendo de vista en poco tiempo a _Sonrisas_. Encontraría la salida de ese jodido bosque como sea, le importaba una mierda el hecho de no haber comido desde que escapó con el auto robado. Caminaría, y caminaría, y seguiría caminando hasta llegar a… ¡No sé!, cualquier lugar era mejor que quedarse estacionado ahí. Mierda, solo quería rehacer su vida como una persona normal, ¿tan difícil era?

Llegado el atardecer tanto su mente como su cuerpo estaban al límite. Por un lado, su cabeza estaba inundada en pensamientos inconexos, por otro lado, su cuerpo entero se sentía fatigado de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado. Se recostó contra el tronco de un gran árbol y allí se dejó caer. No le haría mal tomar un descanso, porque de todas formas, podía ser el último.

Era gracioso como su mente batallaba entre dos corrientes de pensamientos muy opuestas, vivir o morir, muy sencillo. Cada una tenía sus ventajas y desventajas; vivir implicaba seguir despierto aun si todos los jodidos huesos dolieran, respirar aun sí los pulmones querían colapsar, seguir andando aun si las piernas flaquearan, pero, ¿a qué costo? Morir, en cambio, requería pocas cosas; bastaba simplemente con cerrar los ojos, detener la respiración, y dejar que la mente poco a poco dejara de existir. Un procedimiento muy fácil, el problema más grande era llegar a ese estado. Usando esta analogía, Angel estaba justo en el medio de ambos mundos, cuando todo duele y tienes que decidir si sigues respirando o paras.

Alzó su cabeza hacia el cielo del atardecer y cerró los ojos, tomando una de las dos posturas.

La vida era desagradable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corregido: 22/01/2020


	7. Start

El anochecer le dio la bienvenida cubriéndolo bajo su manto negro, lleno de luceros en su inmensidad. La hora perfecta para encontrar gente perdida.

Oculta en medio de los bosques de Luisiana, yacía una cabaña habitada por un único morador en su interior. Esa zona en particular tenía fama de ser inhóspita, desolada, habitada única y exclusivamente por dos personas. Llegar era, más que nada, complicado. Se podía hacer tanto por tierra como por agua, y la más común de esas dos opciones era la última. Hubo personas que lograron llegar hasta sus dominios, la mayoría muertas, solo servían para alimento —las que no presentaban síntomas de descomposición—. Otras tantas lucían tan _comunes_ que solo las dejaba ir río abajo. Y otras tenían un ligero destello de vida en su interior, algo resaltaba en ellas y lo hacían detenerse y observarlas. Las últimas eran sus favoritas, las que todavía tenían ganas de seguir vivos. Las recogía del río y sanaba sus heridas, ¿cómo?, nadie lo sabe. Cuidaba de ellos con un propósito específico, y finalmente, aquellas almas rescatadas lo decepcionaban profundamente al amanecer, cuando abrían los ojos y veía en ellos muerte. No valían la pena, ninguno de ellos merecía una gota más de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Acababa con su vida.

Pero ese chico, el de cabello rubio que llegó último, lo dejó extrañado apenas verlo la primera vez. Lo recogió del río del mismo modo que otros tantos, moribundo, luchando por mantenerse vivo y respirando, pero se le acababan las fuerzas rápidamente. Un patrón establecido, todos lo seguían al pie de la letra. Vio como en un último esfuerzo por mantenerse en este plano de la existencia, nadó a la orilla más cercana del río y ahí se quedó, inmóvil. Lo creyó muerto, y cuando fue a revisarlo percibió que estaba equivocado, seguía respirando. Muy anormal, seguía vivo aún con sus heridas y la falta de sangre en su organismo. Y con aquella impresión logró captar toda su atención. Examinó un poco más su aspecto. Vestía muy extravagante, colores rosas en su ropa, se miraba tan pálido —desconocía si era su color natural o debido a la falta de sangre—, sus facciones lo asemejaban con una mujer, poseía manos finas, todo su cuerpo lucía estético. No cabía duda, sería todo un personaje al despertar. El espécimen más raro visto hasta hoy, y por ello, decidió sacarlo del agua.

Llevarlo a la cabaña fue fácil, demasiado fácil. Acostumbraba a cargar grandes pesos, animales, personas tanto vivas como muertas, pero este chico era extrañamente muy liviano. No requirió usar mucha fuerza para levantarlo, y el trayecto a la cabaña fue bastante más rápido que otras veces. Al levantarlo del suelo sintió de inmediato que algo en su cuerpo no estaba bien, pudo tocar sus costillas fácilmente, los huesos sobresalían, ¿hace cuánto tiempo no comía?, una mejor pregunta, ¿comía?, no se explicaba su delgadez tan marcada. Cada cuerpo que traía consigo contaba una historia diferente, y este no era la excepción. Pobre muchacho, estaba horriblemente cuidado.

Atendió su cuerpo inerte por una semana, semana en la que no despertó hasta el último día de su recuperación. El organismo de ese chico era muy inestable, tenía fiebre a menudo y terminaba con alucinaciones, aunque en ninguna llegó a reaccionar como en la última. Calibraba su rifle de caza cuando lo escuchó gritar desde la habitación, y en vez de sentir preocupación, lo inundó una inmensa curiosidad. No solía visitar a los _pacientes_ cuando todavía estaban recuperándose, pero el alarido captó su atención y quiso saber más de él, aun si a la mañana siguiente terminaba dándole un tiro en la cabeza. Y resultó ser bastante interesante a la hora de reaccionar a su presencia.

Al alba, no esperó que estuviera despierto tan rápido. Por lo general siempre aquellos que lograban ver el amanecer —y no morían debido a la fiebre— se quedaban en la habitación, confundidos, esperando a que alguien llegara a guiarlos. Pero el chico rubio no cumplió con lo establecido. Lo sorprendía otra vez, apareciendo de imprevisto por la puerta y llevándose la sorpresa de su vida al ver que estaba rodeado de verde. Oh, su cara fue la cosa más graciosa, mucho más gracioso que haberle dado un disparo en la sien.

—Debe ser una puta broma.

—Oh amigo, yo creo que no.

Escudriñó sus ojos, buscando algo que en un principio no supo identificar qué era. Percibió en ellos muchas emociones, confusión, asombro, típicos sentimientos ya antes vistos, exceptuando uno muy importante, uno ausente por el momento. A diferencia de la noche anterior, hoy el chico no reflejaba miedo. Había de todo ahí, menos esa emoción en particular, y se preguntó, ¿por qué? No lo comprendía, no es normal que uno al despertar en una casa desconocida y al ver el dueño se porte tan… relajado, ¿no temía a su aspecto?, ¿lo que podía llegar a hacer?, ¿quién era este chico tan particular?

—A la mierda, que puto susto me diste. —hasta lo trataba como si fuera nada más que un colega, alguien con quien se podía entablar una conversación normal. —Uhm… ¿Hola?

No supo qué responder, ¿seguirle el juego?, ¿apartarse?, ¿disparar contra él?, eso último sonaba tentador, pero desechó la idea. Así como había predicho, el muchacho era todo un espécimen, pero una cosa era fantasearlo y otra muy diferente era vivirlo. Lo tomó muy con la guardia baja. Se adentró en su cabaña a pensar las cosas con más tranquilidad. El rubio había despertado en él algo que creía muerto, algo que las pinturas, la caza, degollar personas, ya no le proporcionaban, al menos no completamente. Llegó la bendita inspiración a su cabeza. El chico le daba inspiración. Él era, luego de tanto tiempo, a quien estuvo buscando entre todos esos sucios cadáveres sin gracia. Él tenía esa chispa que necesitaba, podía sacarlo del aburrimiento en el que se había sumido desde hace tiempo. Pero había un problema dentro de esa perfecta ecuación, un problema pequeño, muy pequeño, insignificante. Lo necesitaba _vivo._

_“Si lo dejo morir, solo sería un desperdicio de carne y huesos, no serviría. Si lo dejo vivo… arriesgo mucho.”_

Fue una difícil decisión. Aceptó por dejarlo vivir.

Tuvieron una pequeña disputa hace unas horas, y eso nos lleva a nuestro escenario actual. La oscuridad rodeaba cada centímetro del bosque, y el chico no daba señales de vida. Eso lo dejó confundido, pensó que sería más predecible, que llegaría antes del anochecer en busca de un refugio, y no pasó. Oficialmente estaba pasmado por la actitud tan testaruda y tonta de ese muchacho, ¿arriesgarse a morir en el frío de la noche solo para probarle que cumplía con su palabra?, una actitud demasiado soberbia. Tampoco podía culparlo, él también era soberbio cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Y en medio de sus pensamientos se le ocurrió dar un paseo nocturno por la espesura. Si tenía un poco de suerte lo encontraría, y si eso pasaba, ¿luego qué?, ¿cómo lo regresaría a la cabaña?, ¿bajo qué pretexto?, nada lo convencía.

Llevó una linterna consigo y dejó la puerta medio abierta de la cabaña. Emprendió viaje por donde anteriormente habían tenido su charla. Aún estaban visibles las marcas de sus pisadas y las contrarias. Si lo ponía bajo ese contexto, sería muy fácil encontrarlo, había dejado huellas por todo el piso y todas se veían claras. Las siguió y tuvo que saltarse algunas, pues muchas de ellas estaban andando en la misma dirección. Estuvo caminando en círculos, y ya sospechaba que terminaría haciéndolo tarde o temprano, pues era fácil perder el rumbo en lugares como ese. Y al final, luego de un viaje no tan largo, terminó encontrándolo. Recostado contra un árbol yacía el chico, con los ojos cerrados y respiración suave, tan suave que en cualquier momento podría extinguirse y no sería una gran diferencia. Pensó que llegaría tarde. Al contrario, llegó en el momento preciso. Su pretexto perfecto.

—Por más que trates de matarte, no puedes. Y es gracioso. —comentó al aire. Sabía que en su estado no lo escucharía, pero no le importaba. Cargó su cuerpo tan liviano como una pluma, sintiendo la familiaridad de la situación. —Muy gracioso. —y así, lo llevó nuevamente a su hogar.

Desde aquí comenzaba algo nuevo.

Debían recorrer todo un largo camino que los llevaría por distintas emociones, cambios de pensar, de actuar. Tantas cosas nuevas, tantos giros. Comenzaría su viaje por aguas turbulentas y desconocidas, recorrerían lugares inhóspitos. Aquí dejaban una vida atrás, para comenzar otra que desconocían totalmente de su existencia.

Aquí es el inicio de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, siento que aquí esta todo muy vacío. (Limpia y desempolva la sección.)
> 
> ¡Oficialmente la historia empieza!, espera, ¿cómo es eso?, ¿recién empezó?, pues sí owo. De aquí en adelante se viene lo intenso, lo fluff, ay, ¡estoy tan emocionada!
> 
> ¿Qué les parece este raro proyecto que salió de una mente en estado de borrachera?, ¿los convence?, ¿alguna crítica, queja? OwO.
> 
> Editaré un poco el capítulo anterior, no me salieron las palabras que quise. Corregiré eso, no cambiará el contexto, lo prometo uwu.
> 
> Sin nada más que decir, ¡nos vemos hasta el domingo!, June se despide y les manda besitos a todos los que dejan sus lindos kudos, cuídense mucho y los quiero<3


	8. Persuade

Por unos segundos había pensado que su vida acabó justo ahí, en medio de un infernal bosque de Luisiana. Por unos segundos, creyó abandonar este plano de la existencia para siempre. Dio un suspiro. La muerte venía a reclamar su podrida alma una vez más, y como otras tantas veces en las que también estuvo cerca de morir, vería si ahora tenía suerte y se lo llevaba a su reino. Merecía un descanso, y más si podía durar por el resto de la eternidad. De hecho, no sonaba tan mal la idea de dormir, dormir, y solo dormir. Mucho más entretenido que pegar tiros a la gente. En medio de su delirio llegó algo tangible, algo sumamente real frente a él, analizándolo. Reactivó sus sentidos más no sus movimientos.

Recordaba solo lo más importante, el resto desapareció de su memoria, al menos momentáneamente. Unos brazos lo tomaron y alzaron del suelo, dijo algo —sonaba tan lejano ahora—, y luego se llevó su cuerpo medio muerto con él. Tuvo miedo, pero su organismo no respondía a la orden de moverse, era como estar muerto en vida, una sensación nunca antes experimentada y rezaba porque no pasara otra vez. Con muchísimo esfuerzo pudo entreabrir los ojos, y tras unos segundos de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la noche, vio al personaje que lo cargaba. Los rasgos coincidían, las expresiones también, era él, la misma persona con la que discutió hace horas atrás y que lo ayudó a curar sus heridas. Estuvo un buen rato observándolo sin ser notado, y miles de dudas surgieron en su cabeza, ¿cómo se llamaría?, ¿qué edad tendría?, ¿por qué insistía tanto en ayudarlo?, y con esas dudas rondando su cabeza cerró los ojos permitiéndole al otro que hiciese lo que sea con él. Violarlo, matarlo, partirlo en pedazos, no importaba.

Nada de eso pasó, por suerte.

Los primeros rayos del sol lo hicieron removerse incómodo, y segundos después, despertó entre medio molesto y todavía somnoliento. Los ojos le ardían, veía nublado, y luego de unos parpadeos pudo deslumbrar bien dónde estaba. Ojalá y fuera la casa de alguien más, quién sea, cualquiera menos la persona que lo sacó del bosque. Como tenía una mala suerte crónica confirmó tristemente que había vuelto al mismo lugar, sin saber si tenía que sentirse seguro, desprotegido, o una combinación de ambas emociones. Se formó un revoltijo en sus entrañas, cosa muy rara ya que no había nada ahí desde hace días.

A diferencia de la otra vez que despertó en una cómoda cama, ahora amaneció en un sofá grande, de seguro _sonrisas_ lo tiró en el primer lugar confortable que vio y por suerte no era el piso. Frente a él había una mesa de centro, y más allá, una chimenea encendida con llamas consumiendo la madera en su interior. Realmente cálido, le recordaba a su infancia antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, buenos tiempos. Se incorporó y pasó a estar sentado ahora, teniendo un ligero mareo por levantarse tan rápido. Estaba de regreso en el hogar de _sonrisas._ Corrección, _sonrisas_ lo trajo de regreso a su hogar.

No entendía al tipo, ¿por qué tanto empeño en mantenerlo vivo?, tampoco es como si tuviera más habilidades aparte de disparar a la cabeza y abrir las piernas, no le servía. Además, no estaba en sus planes quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo, solo sería hoy y ya, a la mañana siguiente se iría. Le perturbaba la idea de quedarse más tiempo ahí, y no solo eso, debía admitir que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, _sonrisas_ seguía horrorizándolo con su presencia, ¿se imaginan conviviendo con él más tiempo?, espeluznante. No había nada más que pensar, seguiría con su plan original, encontraría la ciudad más cercana y tomaría un vuelo a otro país, si era a Italia mejor. Suspiró volviendo su vista a la chimenea, las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos cielo, y por segundos efímeros quiso quedarse así. Le gustaba la cabaña, no mentiría, era bonita, pintoresca, tenía un estilo muy particular, pero el dueño era el problema. Es decir, parecía alguien agradable, pero su sentido del humor lo irritaba de sobremanera, apenas decir una cosa y ya quería darle una patada para que se callara.

Estuvo concentrado en las llamas de la chimenea mientras pensaba en lo anterior, y gracias a eso, no sintió cuando unos pasos se aproximaron hasta su sitio, cautelosos, lentos, sin emitir el más mínimo ruido. Y sorpresivamente, unas frías manos taparon su visión haciéndolo golpear su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, y tuvo el susto de su vida, sobresaltándose cual gato y emitiendo un grito para nada masculino. Eso era el colmo, ¡nadie lo asustaba de ese modo y vivía para contarlo!, oficialmente _sonrisas_ estaría en su lista negra de personas, ¡y lo peor de todo es que ahora se reía de su patética reacción, era humillante! Lo mataría en cuanto tuviera un arma cerca.

—¿Nunca pensaste en ser comediante? —y seguía mofándose en su cara. Frunció el entrecejo y los ojos, notablemente molesto tanto de su pregunta como de su actitud.

—¿Nunca pensaste en matarte?

—Un par de veces.

—Mira —dio un suspiro, volviendo a estar sereno—, no sé qué quieres de mí pero te aseguro que no tengo mucho que ofrecer, ¿sí?, fue un error llegar aquí, yo solo quería escapar de-

—De qué, exactamente.

Quiso que la tierra lo tragara en ese instante, desaparecer unos minutos y volver a empezar, pero ya era un poco tarde para eso. Su lengua era mucho más rápida que su cerebro, y siempre terminaba cagándola de una forma u otra. Daba igual de todos modos, estaba en medio de un bosque en Luisiana con un tipo que no paraba de sonreír en todo el día, la situación no podía ponerse peor si le revelaba un poco más de su vida. O quizás sí. _Meh_.

—Asuntos de la mafia, en fin, eso no es lo-

—Qué hiciste, amigo.

Ese hombre quería una respuesta completa, como en un maldito examen. No servía de nada divagar en sus respuestas, mejor se lo decía todo de un solo tiro y ya, nunca más esta conversación. Bufó, resumiendo la situación:

—Le disparé a mi jefe por ser el hijo de puta más grande en todo Estados Unidos, y creo que le robé, aunque no estoy seguro.

—¿Estaría en lo correcto si digo que tu vida se fue a la mierda?

—Es correcto, en parte. Ya mi vida estaba en la mierda. —asentía a sus palabras.

—Terminarás muerto tarde o temprano.

—¿En serio?, ¡oh, no lo sabía!, ¡muchísimas gracias por aclarármelo!

—¡De nada!, supuse que serías un idiota despistado, así que mejor aclarártelo ahora a dejarlo para después, ¿no crees?

_“Cabrón.”_

Lo miró molesto unos segundos, y sin quererlo, unas cuantas risas se le escaparon desde lo más profundo de su alma. Vale, era algo muy absurdo si lo analizaba bien, pero vamos, en el mundo criminal nadie tiene sentido del humor, nadie en todo el tiempo que ha estado vivo había seguido una de sus jugarretas. Este momento era una joya, lo conservaría en su memoria para siempre, el momento en que comenzó a replantearse si _sonrisas_ era tan malvado y loco como creía, o no.

—Basta de tonterías —terminó diciendo una vez la risa acabó, y volvía a su semblante serio—, fue divertido, pero tengo que irme.

—A dónde.

Quedó callado.

Eran palabras muy sencillas, simples, con una profundidad oculta y que terminaron derrumbando toda su confianza construida hasta ahora. Se lo repitió de nuevo en su cabeza, _¿a dónde iría?_ , no podía volver con Cherri o Molly, las pondría en peligro a ambas por su culpa, su desobediencia les costaría muy caro, y si huía a Italia, ¿luego qué?, ¿prostituirse?, ¿seguir matando gente para conseguir dinero?, ¿o se metía al mercado de las drogas?, no, era una vida indigna, seguiría estancado en la misma mierda de siempre.

—No lo sé. —contestó finalmente, sintiéndose vacío, solo, _muerto_. Era gracioso porque estaba muerto, todo el mundo lo consideraba muerto ahora, y lo mejor es que siguiera así por el bien de su hermana y amiga. Ya no les causaría más preocupaciones nunca más. —Oye —llamó la atención del castaño—, no sé cuándo fue la última vez que comí algo, ¿tienes comida?

—Obviamente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeño aviso: En Febrero habrá un cambio en la publicación de los capítulos, comenzaré a trabajar :O así que publicaré todos los sábados, ¡daré mi mayor esfuerzo como siempre! uwu.
> 
> En fin, ¡nos vemos el miércoles! uwu.


	9. Think

Tuvo el desayuno más grande en toda su vida, cocinó todo lo que llegó a su cabeza, y así como comió más tarde tuvo muchas ganas de vomitar; dato curioso que puede salvar vidas: si pasas demasiado tiempo sin comer y luego tratas de tragarte el mundo entero, obviamente no vas a poder y te va a doler el estómago porque ha disminuido su tamaño y está teniendo un colapso mental tratando de digerir toda la basura que has ingerido; nunca más olvidaría un dato tan importante. Así que, terminado el desayuno-almuerzo-cena volvió al mismo sitio donde había despertado hace una hora atrás, el sofá.

Señor _sonrisas_ ahora mismo no se encontraba en casa, luego de mostrarle donde estaba la cocina había dicho que saldría unas horas, no le dijo para qué y tampoco quiso saberlo, lo dejó ir sin emitir ninguna queja o comentario, después de todo, ni le importaba su vida.

Ahora que estaba solo se le ocurrió una idea brillante, husmearía un poco por la cabaña, señor _sonrisas_ no tenía por qué enterarse de que estuvo metiendo la nariz donde no lo llamaban. Sonrió ligeramente, como un niño que está a punto de realizar una travesura. Se levantó del sofá con un solo movimiento y divagó por la sala, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de algo fuera de lo común. Nada, todo muy normal por aquí. La decoración seguía siendo la misma que en la habitación, cuadros paisajistas con la excepción de uno, este era una pintura de una ciudad. Se la quedó mirando unos segundos, embobado, con unas nacientes ganas de viajar hasta ahí. Viajó hasta la parte inferior del cuadro, donde una pequeña inscripción ponía “Nueva Orleans, 2016”, conque así se llamaba, muy bonito, iría algún día si tenía tiempo. Siguió con su investigación. A unos cuantos centímetros encima de la chimenea había un espejo de costado, y al verse reflejado ¡mierda, casi le da un infarto!, ¿¡en serio era él!?, iugh, le hacía falta dormir más, comer más, y un baño urgente. “Asco”, así podía describirse completamente. Se alejó del espejo, no volvería a verse en un buen rato.

A un lado de la chimenea, separada por unos sesenta centímetros, había una estantería repleta de libros, muchísimos, más de los que alguna vez vio en toda su vida. Fue hasta ahí por mera curiosidad, dejando de lado momentáneamente su investigación. Sin querer pudo descubrir un dato interesante, _sonrisas_ era todo un perfeccionista, los libros estaban ordenados alfabéticamente comenzando en la parte superior del mueble con la “a” y terminando en la parte inferior con la “z”. Curioso. Revisó alguno de los títulos y todos ellos eran completamente desconocidos para él a excepción de uno, _“Frankenstein”_ , ojalá fuera igual que la película. A decir verdad nunca se interesó demasiado por la lectura, prefería las películas y las series, conocía muchísimas y su repertorio era muy extenso, pero con los libros era distinto, ¿cuántos conocía?, ¿dos, tres?, muy pocos. Y ahora mismo no le interesaba perder su tiempo leyendo. No tocó nada y siguió curioseando.

Frente a la estantería, en la pared contraria, había un pasillo que conectaba con otras tres habitaciones. Caminó hasta la primera puerta y trató de abrirla, pero tenía el cerrojo puesto y tampoco era la idea echarla abajo. No lo siguió intentando. Cambió a otra habitación, esta si se podía abrir y era el baño, ¡al fin, podría darse una merecida ducha!, ojalá hubiera agua caliente. Dejó pendiente esa misión y viajó hasta la última puerta al final del pasillo, al abrirla notó de inmediato que era la misma donde había despertado la primera vez. Inspeccionaría un poco, a ver si encontraba algún dato interesante. Seguía lo mismo de la vez anterior, la cama, la mesita de noche, el closet, el espejo, todo normal. Revisó bajo la cama por si había algo, nada. La mesita de noche tenía un compartimiento, revisó su interior y solo había alcohol para curar heridas y vendas. Revisó el closet, vacío. Todo muy normal.

Finalizada su inspección pudo concluir algo: _sonrisas_ era un tipo bastante corriente, algo raro, con un gusto por asustarlo, pero más allá de eso corriente. ¿Confiaba en él?, no. Si dejara de sonreír por un segundo, tal vez sí.

Bueno, basta de dramas, era hora de darse una merecida ducha. Salió de la habitación y viajó hasta el baño, perfectamente blanco y limpio, como si nunca en la vida fuera usado por alguien. Probó a ver si salía agua caliente y no, solo fría, y estaba como un puto hielo. ¿Cómo mierda eso era posible?, ¡debería ser un pecado no tener agua caliente para la ducha!, se lo pensó un poco, debatiendo si en serio necesitaba bañarse o solo exageraba, más llegó a la conclusión de que sí, tenía que hacerlo. Maldijo en voz baja mientras de mala gana comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. Dio a correr el agua y apenas meter un pie dentro comenzaba a arrepentirse. Entró de una sola vez, y coño, parece que ahora era dos grados más fría, le llegó un escalofrío horrible. Bueno, ni modo, había que continuar hasta el final.

Una vez terminó se vistió de nuevo y casi corrió hasta la chimenea. Tenía un frío espantoso. Se acercó todo lo que pudo y ahí se quedó, recuperando todo el calor perdido en su desnutrido cuerpo. Estando en la ducha pudo deslumbrar mejor su estado, y era terrible, veía sus huesos sobresalir por la piel, su desobediencia tuvo como consecuencia un estado lamentable en su sistema, mucho peor que cualquier otra vez en el pasado. Se sintió terrible consigo mismo, era su culpa, ya ni siquiera podía reconocerse a sí mismo. Era una abominación. Recordó cuando tenía dieciocho años, una versión de sí mismo que ahora lucía tan lejana, tan ajena, era muy diferente a lo que es ahora mismo. Hoy, con veintisiete años de edad, no se reconocía. Dejó de tener una personalidad, se volvió todo lo que el mundo criminal quiso y él no protestó, era una carcasa vacía, sin vida.

—Es ridículo —se dijo en voz alta—, nunca voy a cambiar. Solo soy una zorra que sabe disparar.

De pronto, llegó algo claro, una duda que surgía desde el más profundo rincón de su cabeza, una variable que antes había considerado pero le pareció absurda. ¿Era factible quedarse aquí?, la opción no lo convencía para nada, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer sino? Si _sonrisas_ accedía a que se quedara… ¿luego qué?, ¿ser los súper mejores amigos?, ¿follar?, no. Ya no sabía que más hacer, su cabeza no pensaba correctamente y no podía ver más posibilidades aparte de las ya expuestas porque… tenía miedo. Tenía miedo del futuro, no había otra forma de explicarlo. Cada una de las perspectivas pensadas estaban vistas desde el miedo, porque temía de cagarla más y hundir a los demás en el pozo sin fondo que era su vida, de seguir añadiendo basura y más basura a su historial. Lo formaron de tal forma que tuviera miedo del futuro si decidía revelarse ante su vida criminal, justo como pasaba ahora. Quería regresar al agujero de donde salió, regresar con Valentino y rogarle porque perdonara su vida. Pero ya no podía hacerse, todos los buscaban por traición, estaba condenado a la muerte.

Amenos, claro está, de que se quedara aquí.

Vale, era una idea de mierda, retorcida, salida desde las profundidades más recónditas de su cabeza enferma, pero no tenía de otra, hasta el mismo _sonrisas_ lo había mencionado, _¿a dónde iría?_ Estaba cayendo directo en terreno desconocido, de aquí en adelante todos los sucesos futuros que llegaran a ocurrir serían por la decisión que tomara. No era sencillo, y menos teniendo en consideración que _sonrisas_ era un tipo al cual ni siquiera le sabía el nombre y le puso ese apodo porque le quedaba —y cada que lo decía quería reírse—. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?, ninguna, y ya no volvería a tocar el tema porque ahora mismo no tenía las ganas de pensarlo más y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Ahora, a esperar a que el otro regresara para comentarle su decisión, a ver si no lo echaba a patadas de su casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Vieron el stream de Ashley?, bebé Angel se llama Anthony, es precioso :'D pero no corregiré las partes donde me dirijo a él como "Martin", lo estuve pensando y quedará como segundo nombre, Anthony Martin, chido, ¿no creen? uwu.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos el domingo con la siguiente actualización! uwu


	10. Girls

**Jueves 20 de Febrero. Nueva York, Estados Unidos.**

— _Dile a Molly que la amo._

—¿¡Martin!? —uno, dos, tres segundos y nada, toda comunicación con su amigo acabó. Devolvió la llamada, pero el número ya no se encontraba disponible. —¡Mierda!, ¡Angel eres un…! —se calló la boca apretando fuertemente sus dientes, conteniendo cualquier comentario despectivo contra su amigo. No era el momento. —Eres un… tonto. —de sus labios solo pudo salir el insulto más infantil y era suficiente. Su razonamiento fallaba, revoloteaba entre tantas cosas, _Martin, Martin, Martin_ , lo único legible ahora mismo. Su querido Martin estaba en peligro, y no sabía qué mierda hacer.

Volvió a apretar la mandíbula por unos escasos tres segundos. ¡No podía acabar de este modo! Exclamó un improperio y lanzó su celular a la cama. Siguió gritando todo tipo de insultos a los cuatro vientos, dirigidos a todo el mundo menos a él, su único amigo. Dios, los vecinos estarían molestos por su escándalo, ¡que se vayan a la mierda! Terminó sentada en la cama y pataleando cual niño pequeño con una rabieta. Sollozaba, respiraba agitada, la garganta quemaba, y más y más lágrimas bajaban desde sus ojos calipso. Dolía inmensamente. Perdía a su familia otra vez. A pesar de siempre haber ignorado las advertencias de su amigo con respecto a este día, sabía que en algún momento llegaría, tarde o temprano, su amigo dejaría de estar a su lado. Martin comprendía todos los riesgos de pertenecer al mundo criminal, comprendía que cada día vivo y respirando era un regalo, y por eso mismo aconsejaba a su amiga de dejarlo solo porque traería agonía a su vida. Obviamente ignoró todas sus advertencias, hasta ahora. Se cumplía todo lo dicho y más. Sufría enormemente.

_“Si las cosas se ponen jodidas algún día, y crees que puedo estar muerto, prométeme que no irás a buscarme, ¿vale?”_

Una promesa hecha una noche hace cinco meses antes, donde bebieron a las dos de la madrugada sentados en la azotea del edificio donde se alojaba Cherri, y comentando cosas que sucedieron ese día. El tema salió de la nada, ni venía al caso, hablaban de ir a robar en una hora más, cuando Angel se le ocurrió soltar eso. _“De seguro ya está borracho”_ fue su pensamiento inicial, mirando confusa a su amigo y continuando con su lata de cerveza. Descubrió poco después de que no, su amigo no estaba ni remotamente borracho, hablaba desde la conciencia absoluta de sus palabras. La sorprendió, Martin pocas veces se ponía así de serio. Segundos después de silencio absoluto, Cherri aseguró cumplir con su promesa aun si sonaba exagerada, tonta, imposible de ocurrir. Lo haría porque eso hacen los mejores amigos, se apoyan en todo, incluso cuando la situación se ve del carajo. Si Martin le pedía un favor tan grande como ese, entonces cumpliría sin quejas, no iría a buscarlo aun si su mente exigía lo contrario. Esa noche bebieron mucho y toda clase de cosas, combinaciones extrañas y nunca supieron porque no les dio un coma etílico, en serio. Y a la madrugada el tema quedó en el olvido, nunca más se habló o mencionó algo de esa noche, ya todo fue dicho.

—Lo siento Angel. —murmuró, sorbiendo su nariz, volviendo a la realidad. Las lágrimas habían cesado hace algunos minutos, y por lo que segundos había sido completa rabia hacia la estúpida promesa, ahora era reemplazada por pena, silencio, cayendo en un estado letárgico. Sin Martin la vida no tenía sentido, se volvía fría, vacía, sin gracia. Volvía a sumirse al agujero sin fondo.

Fijó su vista en una fotografía sobre su mesita de noche, era ella y Angel haciendo una pose graciosa en pleno Central Park con toda esa gente mirándolos raro. Su visita fue corta pero divertida. Había llovido y el suelo estaba resbaladizo, Angel se tropezó ese día con una piedra, y ella por reírse terminó cayendo de bruces al suelo. Rió por ese recuerdo. Martin se partía de la risa, y ella muriendo de vergüenza porque todos los miraban como bichos raros. Al final su amigo lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y se disculpó por su actitud. Era gracioso, actuaban como una pareja de novios y todo el que los viera pensaría eso, cuando la realidad era muy diferente, Martin era más gay que Elton John y Freddie Mercury juntos, solo no lo demostraba en público, al menos no tanto. Y ella, bueno, solo sabía que le gustaban las bombas y explotar cosas.

Rió un poco más. Tantos recuerdos preciosos…

—A la mierda la puta promesa.

No iba dejar morir a su amigo.

Invadida por unas renovadas fuerzas se levantó de un solo movimiento de la cama, buscando su ropa regada por todas partes de la habitación. Viajaría en moto, por lo que tenía que verse de puta madre, usaría sus mejores pintas para la ocasión. Se ató el cabello en una coleta más baja de las que solía usar, buscó sus guantes, sus zapatos, y en cinco minutos estuvo lista. Se vio en el espejo de su closet, que puta preciosidad era. Antes de guardar su teléfono revisó algunos mensajes de texto donde había conversado con Angel la noche anterior, le comentó su ubicación, Dallas, en Texas. Un viaje largo, jodido, y lo haría con gusto. Su amigo no podía haber ido demasiado lejos en su estado, lo encontraría.

El sonido de un auto llegando a toda velocidad justo frente a su departamento la alertó. Salió de su habitación casi corriendo y fue a ver qué pasaba desde la ventana de la sala de estar. Cuatro tipos salieron del interior del auto, uno apuntando con el dedo justo a su hogar, en el tercer piso del departamento de mala muerte que arrendaba. Estaba en problemas y de los gordos. Maldijo en voz alta paseando por la sala como animal enjaulado, pensando cómo diablos lo haría para salir sin levantar sospechas. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, algo venía en su dirección, impactó contra la ventana. Todo se volvió oscuro en ese momento, y el cuerpo entero comenzó a arderle. Vidrio, por todas partes, en sus manos, su cara, sus ojos. Emitió un grito desgarrador, sintiendo en sus ojos como miles de pequeños pedazos afilados se abrían paso en su globo ocular. Trató de abrir los párpados y no pudo, dolía mucho. Estaba ciega, indefensa, a merced de cualquiera.

La puerta de su departamento de abrió de pronto. Entraron tipos a su hogar revolviéndolo todo, escuchó caer objetos, algunos rompiéndose, otros rebotando, pisadas apresuradas de aquí y allá. A ella solo la ignoraron mientras se retorcía en el suelo, gritando, inundada por un sufrimiento indescriptible. Un olor conocido llegó a sus fosas nasales, gasolina, por todas partes de su departamento. Luego un calor sofocante, humo inundando todo el lugar, su hogar se quemaba. Intentó ponerse de pie y huir, no pudo, volvió a caer al suelo. Uno de los tipos la tomó del cabello y la arrastró fuera de las llamas hasta llegar a la salida, donde el frío de la noche la congeló. La obligaron a ponerse de pie, pero se negó. Si iba a morir, que sea bajo sus condiciones y no a mano de imbéciles cualquiera. Mordió la mano del tipo, escuchándolo aullar de dolor. Enterró sus dientes en la carne del otro, tan fuerte como podía, sin soltarlo un solo segundo. Sangre en sus papilas gustativas, sonrió ampliamente aunque su satisfacción no duraría mucho. Un golpe directo en su mejilla la hizo trastabillar, perdió el conocimiento por meros segundos y cayó de espaldas, en dirección a las escaleras.

Pensó en su amigo.

**Domingo 23 de Febrero.**

Despertó tomando una inhalación rápida, como acabando de despertar de una pesadilla. Miraba en todas direcciones, paranoica. Recostada en una cama blanca, toda la habitación poseía ese maldito color, un hospital de seguro. Tenía miedo, ¿cómo llegó ahí?, todo lo que pasó esa noche… No fue un mal sueño, era la realidad. Se revisó todo el cuerpo, encontrando múltiples heridas pequeñas debido a los vidrios incrustados en su piel. Nada grave. Y aun así… algo andaba mal, muy mal. ¿Por qué veía solo con su ojo izquierdo? Oh mierda, no, _nonono,_ era una broma, una puta broma de muy mal gusto, algún cabrón con mente retorcida se coló en su habitación y pensó que sería divertido asustarla así. Tenía que ser eso, porque si no… ¿cómo? Temblando como gelatina, llevó una mano hasta su ojo derecho y notó que había una venda cubriéndolo. Tuvo pánico, respiró más rápido, faltaba el aire en sus pulmones aun cuando inspiraba grandes bocanadas de oxígeno. Llegaron muchas preguntas en pocos segundos, _¿qué mierda significaba esto?_

Una enfermera llegó a su habitación y comenzó a relajarla, decirle que respirara más lento siguiendo un ritmo impuesto por ella, y poco a poco fue bajando las revoluciones de su ritmo cardiaco. Seguía asustada, tiritando, sudando frío, mareada, pero su crisis había cesado. La enfermera hablaba dulce, tranquila, con palabras suaves para que no siguiera forzando a su cuerpo. La mujer le explicó con palabras suaves su estado, recibió múltiples heridas corto-punzantes, traumatismo debido a la caída de la escalera y lo que más temía también se confirmó. Los vidrios habían entrado a sus ojos y el derecho recibió la peor parte de todo, solo pudieron salvar el izquierdo. Quería llorar, y de hecho, comenzaba a hacerlo. Recibió el apoyo de la enferma seguido de unas palabras de consuelo. Le repetía que vivir con un ojo no era el fin del mundo, que no se preocupara, podía rehacer su vida nuevamente, pero ella no lloraba por eso. Lloraba porque no pudo detenerlos, no pudo evitar que su hogar terminara hecho cenizas, no pudo buscar a su amigo.

La vida era una perra.

—¿Qué día es? —preguntó medio mareada, volviendo a recostarse en la cama de hospital.

—Hoy es domingo, estuviste dormida por tres días cariño.

—¿Tiene teléfono?, necesito hacer una llamada urgente.

**Domingo 23 de Febrero. Florencia, Italia.**

Una dama de cabellos rubios y esponjosos tomaba un delicioso té esa tarde, tenía una reunión más tarde y era mejor darse ese gusto ahora, porque luego sería hora de un merecido descanso. Dio un sorbo a su infusión, observando en silencio cómo la gente a su alrededor caminaba, algunos discutiendo, otros riendo, otros hablando de sus vidas. Lo normal. Se cruzó de piernas en una posición más cómoda, y terminada su acción, volvió hasta la taza con té y siguió bebiendo tranquilamente. Hasta ahí, ese día podía calificarse como normal, entrando en el montón sin importancia.

Por alguna razón despertó un tanto… extraña. Bueno, si era sincera, desde hace tres día exactos cargaba consigo la misma sensación, como si hubiera olvidado algo, como si faltara algo. Las cosas no iban bien y no entendía por qué. Viajó hasta los últimos días y nada concreto llegaba a su cabeza, todo seguía siendo igual de perfecto, como los engranajes de un reloj, todo encajaba correctamente en su sitio. No era eso. Rememoró todo lo que hizo hasta el momento; había desayunado un delicioso _omelette_ , luego tuvo un baño relajante con infusiones, se presentó a tiempo para comenzar el día, y en la tarde —ahora mismo— bebía un té a la espera de una reunión más extensa de lo normal. Nada fuera de lugar, todo marchaba al igual que las manecillas de un reloj.

Ser jefa no era un trabajo fácil —sobre todo si se trataba del _negocio_ familiar—, requirió tiempo de perfeccionamiento y cometió errores, pero al final todo su esfuerzo dio resultados. Sus empleados la amaban, todo quien la conocía la adoraba. Era amable tanto dentro del trabajo como fuera. Una mujer dulce con un corazón dispuesto a ayudar a todo el mundo. Debo corregir algo: ella no era una simple jefa imponiendo sus ideales por sobre el resto, era una lideresa, escuchaba a sus empleados, los motivaba, felicitaba, todos depositaban su confianza en ella y eso era perfecto. Así debían ser las cosas.

Buenos, nos despistamos un poco, regresemos a lo que nos compete. La mujer rubia dio un último sorbo a su té, conservando en sus papilas la dulce sensación de la infusión, seguido del último bocado a su tiramisú. Revisó su celular, 19:23 marcaba la hora, todavía tenía un poco de tiempo antes de iniciar con la reunión, se quedaría unos minutillos más disfrutando del hermoso paisaje a su alrededor. Florencia era una ciudad llena de la cultura renacentista de la época, y sin dudas, un lugar hermoso tanto para vivir como para tomarse unas vacaciones, y hace bastante tiempo que no tomaba vacaciones. Con eso en mente, abrió la libreta de notas en su celular y anotó en letras grandes “tomarme un descanso para recorrer Italia, u otro país”. Sonrió satisfecha y volvió a guardar el objeto en su bolso rosa, colgándolo sobre su hombro y pagando a la mesera. Volvería por más otro día, segurísimo. Caminó por las calles a pasos tranquilos, llegando a las puertas de un enorme edificio en la que los guardias le dejaron entrar sin problemas. Llegó hasta el salón donde sería la reunión, y antes de comenzar oficialmente con el encuentro, se arregló una última vez su cabello esponjoso, ajustó su vestido, su camisa rosa, y ya complacida con su aspecto dio comienzo anunciando que todos tomaran asiento.

Dos horas después y con todo el mundo satisfecho, la dama dio por finalizado su encuentro agradeciendo la presencia de todos. En un principio, cuando recién comenzaba con esto del _negocio,_ los nervios la comían viva antes de siquiera llegar a la sala. Era difícil estar en una misma habitación con otros hombres y mujeres tan importantes como ella, y con las miradas todas puestas en su persona, atentas, escuchando en silencio. Por suerte, solo era una vez cada siete meses, y ya con los años aprendió a mantenerse tranquila. Regresó al contexto inicial. La sala quedó vacía en poco tiempo, y cuando ya no hubo nadie más, se sentó en una de las numerosas sillas y tomó un respiro.

Revisó la hora en su celular, marcaba las 22:34 de la noche. Dio un bostezo, estiró sus brazos y volvió la vista hacia su teléfono. Sus dedos pasaban por todas las aplicaciones hasta llegar a la galería de fotos, un álbum en específico llamó su atención, “familia”, tenía cien imágenes y todas eran de ella y su hermano. Una mueca triste se instauró en sus facciones, lo extrañaba mucho, cada día rezaba porque estuviera bien y siguiera aguantando un poco más, estaba cerca de descubrir cómo sacarlo definitivamente del mundo criminal, solo necesitaba unas cuantas cosillas más y estaría fuera, disfrutando de la vida que le fue arrebatada injustamente. Deposito un corto beso en una fotografía de Martin. Nunca olvidaría una parte tan importante de su familia como lo era su mellizo, tendría que estar loca para eso. Tomó todas sus cosas y las guardó en su bolso rosa, estaba por irse cuando una dama entró en la sala, una secretaria con una llamada urgente de parte de una mujer en Nueva York. Extraño. Contestó a los pocos segundos.

—¿Diga?

— _¿Molly?, ¿eres tú?_

La familiaridad con la que le habló la dejó intrigada. No conocía a ninguna mujer allá en Nueva York que pudiera ser su amiga, y menos con acento australiano. Sumamente raro.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿puedo saber con quién hablo?

— _¡Soy amiga de tu hermano!, él…_

Oh no.

Volvió la sensación que la atormentaba desde hace tres días, algo en su estómago removiéndose, algo andaba muy mal y ahora comprendía qué. Anthony, su querido mellizo, algo grave había ocurrido con él.

—¿Mi Anthony?, ¿qué pasó?

— _Él… Tuvimos una discusión, estaba herido. Yo… lo siento mucho. Traté de ayudarlo y no pude._

No alcanzó a escuchar el resto, su mente tuvo un bloqueo en ese instante. Cortó la llamada sin querer y le permitió a la secretaria retirarse, necesitaba estar a solas. ¿Anthony estaba _muerto_?, ¿cómo dejó que esto ocurriera?, era su culpa, fue demasiado descuidada con él, debió llevarlo consigo a Italia como tenía previsto, ¡qué importaban las consecuencias!, estaría su mellizo con ella y eso era lo importante. Pero no, lo dejó botado a su suerte. Ella era un monstruo, la peor persona en la faz de la tierra, _la peor hermana del mundo._ Si tan solo…

No, se negaba a creerlo. Anthony no estaba muerto y no lo estaría hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Ese mismo día decidió cumplir con la entrada que había escrito en la tarde. Coordinó su salida temporal con su secretaria y dejó programado todas las actividades en su ausencia en tiempo record. Volvió a su hogar casi corriendo, teniendo que quitarse los zapatos de tacón en el camino para no dañarlos más. Tomó la primera maleta que vio, todo el dinero ahorrado y un destino en específico, Nueva York. Se tomó cuatro meses de vacaciones, cuatro meses en los que no malgastaría ningún segundo. Su hermano no podía simplemente haber muerto y ya, buscaría hasta en los más recónditos lugares si era necesario, lo encontraría y rezaba porque estuviera con vida.

A primera hora un avión privado esperaba por ella. En su camino tuvo la oportunidad de comunicarse nuevamente con aquella mujer de acento australiano, se llamaba Cherri y era íntima amiga de su hermano, un eslabón perfecto. Pasaría por ella cuando llegara, estaba en el hospital y en la tarde le darían en alta, y desde ahí comenzaría su búsqueda.

Ambas mujeres querían lo mejor para el chico, y esperaban infinitamente que no cometiera ninguna locura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Comienzo a trabajar queridos!, tendré que cambiar mi horario de actualización, a partir de ahora serán los días sábados sin falta.
> 
> ¡Cherri y Molly se unen al desmadre!, ¿pensaron que se quedarían de brazos cruzados así sin más?, ¡pues no! Solo espero que tengan mucho cuidado... xD.
> 
> En fin, ¡nos vemos el sábado!


	11. Hungry

El primer día en la cabaña fue interesante.

Perdió cinco horas de su vida por esperar a _sonrisas_ , y agregado a eso, moría de completo aburrimiento. La cabaña no poseía nada con lo que pudiera entretenerse, y eso implicaba no tener ni televisión, ni videojuegos, ni internet, nada divertido. Curioso, y a la vez una tortura. La situación le traía malos recuerdos, de cuando tenía cinco años y vivía en el sótano de su padre, recluido de cualquier contacto con su hermana o el exterior. Los peores años de su vida. Agitó su cabeza en busca de despejar su mente de aquellos recuerdos dolorosos, y por sexta vez en el día se levantaba del sofá y recorría la sala de estar de la cabaña. Ya que no podía hacer algo, caminaría.

Ahora mismo le gustaría tener un poco de alcohol en la sangre, o drogas, lo que sea con tal de olvidar sus problemas un segundo.

 _Sonrisas_ llegó casi pasando las seis horas y fue un alivio verlo regresar, así al menos podría charlar con él. No le preguntó por qué se demoró tanto, solo hablaron como si fueran un par de amigos de toda la vida. _Sonrisas_ era gracioso a su modo, tenía una manera particular de hablar y sus contestaciones podían ser muy variadas, pasando de lo divertido hasta lo macabro. El tipo era una rareza, y llamaba su atención por ser tan diferente de todo lo que conocía. Charlaron un buen rato hasta que al fin pudo sacarle información valiosa, primero: su nombre es Alastor —en un principio creyó que era mentira, es decir, ¿quién se llama así?—, segundo: tiene treinta años, tercero: sí, podía quedarse en la cabaña _todo el tiempo que quisiera_. Eso último sonó muy aterrador viniendo de él, pero de seguro era una de sus jugarretas clásicas y no le tomó importancia. _Todo el tiempo que quisiera_ sonaba un poco… extenso, ¿verdad?, no se iba a quedar toda la vida en este sitio, un mes sería necesario para su recuperación y ya está, a volar de aquí.

Algunos minutos pasaron y la sección de preguntas recayó ahora a él. Alastor preguntó por su nombre y contestó un rápido “Angel Dust”, tan seco que haría sospechar hasta al más despistado. Solo pocas personas sabían su verdadero nombre, y _sonrisas_ no estaría dentro de ese porcentaje. Alastor no pareció convencido de su respuesta, y en efecto, sospechaba. Al final solo siguieron hablando como si nada, dejando de lado la pequeña mentira. Todo lo demás no tuvo ninguna modificación, tenía veintisiete años y era originario de Nueva York, nada más, dando por finalizada la pequeña sección de preguntas y continuando con otros temas de conversación. Así siguieron por el resto de día, hasta que la tarde llegó y con ello, la oscuridad del anochecer.

Ninguno de los dos cenó, cosa muy extraña a su parecer. Por parte suya podía justificarlo, no tenía hambre; pero por parte de Alastor le resultó raro. Como curioso incurable que era le preguntó por este detalle, y él solo contestó un “comeré más tarde”, respuesta aún más rara porque ¿cuánto tiempo era _más tarde_?, no tenía sentido. Pensó en varias posibilidades, ¿no le gustaría ser observado mientras comía?, una opción, o quizás no tenía hambre y ya, no había porque darle tantas vueltas a un asunto tan insignificante, gustos de cada quien y punto.

En cierto momento de su conversación, Alastor volvía a impresionarlo, ofreciéndole dormir en la habitación que le sobraba, y se negó rápidamente a su oferta. No porque tuviera miedo o algún sentimiento en contra de ese lugar, simplemente… no estaba familiarizado con recibir un trato tan amable de otra persona. Por lo general todos lo mandaban a la mierda y si podían ofrecerle un basurero como cama, se lo ofrecían; de esta regla se exceptuaba el hotel de Valentino, único lugar donde tenía atención las veinticuatro horas, comodidad increíble, y aun así, se sentía terriblemente solo. _Sonrisas_ estaba siendo muy amable con él y de todas formas tuvo que rechazarlo, porque no se sentía cómodo consigo mismo. Prefirió el sofá, un ambiente mucho más accesible para alguien de su tipo. Alastor respetó su decisión sin emitir un solo comentario. Angel tenía intriga de su actitud tan caballerosa, contrastaba mucho con sus bromas y comentarios macabros, ¿sería así por voluntad propia?, ¿para caerle bien?, ¿algo más?, no lo sabía. Quedaba esperar y ver qué cosas revelaba el futuro.

La charla terminó y cada quién se fue por su lado. Angel se acomodaba en el sofá listo para dormir cuando sintió caer abruptamente sobre su cuerpo una manta, como si se la hubieran tirado, en lugar de entregársela como debía de ser. Un gesto por parte de Alastor, para que no se muriera de frío según decía. Fue algo… ¿tierno?, dejando de lado el hecho de habérselo tirado encima, era lindo de su parte. Se ocultó debajo de la manta y suspiró del gusto, realmente cálido. Bostezó prolongado y fijó su vista en las llamas de la chimenea. Con esa imagen en mente cayó dormido.

(…)

Alastor entró en su habitación sin hacer el menor ruido, cerrando despacio la puerta tras de sí, y luego, soltando un suspiro, relajando todos sus músculos antes tensos. Justo como lo había predicho, el chico de nombre “Angel” rompía todos sus esquemas y patrones antes construidos. Resultó ser una buena fuente diversión, además de ser un chico con una historia interesante. El único detalle molesto, hasta ahora, es su curiosidad; implicaba tener más cuidado con todo lo que dijese y cómo actuara, porque el más mínimo detalle haría despertar la curiosidad de Angel, y terminaría descubriendo cosas… no muy lindas. No lo dejaría irse tan fácilmente, se quedaría, la pregunta es ¿cómo?, ¿cómo convencerlo sin recurrir a métodos violentos?, si llegaba a lastimarlo aunque sea un poco ¡puff!, la inspiración se iría y Angel ya no serviría más. Pensaría en ello más tarde, ahora había otro asunto que atender. El chico no solo lo sacó de su monotonía, sino además, lo hizo recuperar su hambre por algo… particular.

Estuvo media hora sin cambiar su posición, esperando muy paciente, hasta estar completamente seguro de que su invitado durmiera profundo. Llegado el momento salió de ahí, y casi como un ente, avanzó por el pasillo hasta quedar frente a frente a la puerta principal. Sujetó el picaporte y antes de girarlo, su visión viró hasta el chico dormido. Lucía tan frágil, tan indefenso, bajo el techo de una persona perturbada y ni siquiera lo sabía. Fascinante, la situación entera era fascinante. Angel era fascinante. Su carita de niño inocente era… repugnante, daría lo que fuera por romperla en pedazos y verlo sangrar bajo sus manos. Tomarlo del cuello y quitarle todo aliento de vida, y mientras eso ocurría, reírse de sus patéticos intentos por liberarse de su agarre. Sentía curiosidad ahora, la piel del chico tenía a simple vista una textura suave, ¿sería también fácil de masticar?, seguro que sí. Lastimosamente, no podía darse ninguno de esos lujos con él, en cierto modo Angel estaba a salvo.

Volvió su vista a la puerta y salió. No era buena idea ver por demasiado tiempo al chico, o sino, probablemente sus impulsos fueran más grandes que su raciocinio.

Caminó hasta la parte trasera de la cabaña. Una compuerta de metal lo esperaba, teniendo un candado como único seguro. Un sótano. Se adentró en la oscuridad del mismo, y una vez estando abajo, encendió una tenue luz casi inexistente, pero suficiente para ver por dónde iba. Al contrario de lo que se creería, el lugar estaba muy limpio en todas las direcciones que se mirase, nada de moho, nada de suciedad. Contenía unos cuantos objetos, no solía usarlos, solo en ocasiones como la actual, en donde tenía la visita de alguien nuevo. Por hoy esos objetos no serían importantes. Llegando al final de la habitación ahí estaba, un cadáver.

Hora de la cena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón por no actualizar!, hubo tantas cosas esta semana y apenas pude completar el capítulo.


	12. Anomaly

**Cuatro días después.**

Estar sentado en medio de un bosque es interesante, lo admitía. Central Park no proporcionaba la misma experiencia aún si los dos espacios son con áreas verdes; batalló un tiempo hasta por fin convencer a su testaruda cabezota de eso. No podías compararlos, ambos eran lindos, sí, y cada uno tenía su encanto. De igual forma, estar en medio de un bosque implica completa y absoluta abstinencia de drogas y todo lo perjudicial para la salud, una cosa mínima en un principio, y ahora se volvía insoportable. Luego de un primer día con apetito voraz, hoy eso lo perdió por completo. Intentó comer un par de veces, y cuando lo hizo se le formaba un revoltijo en el estómago desagradable. Su humor ya no era el mismo, se volvió muy susceptible incluso con pequeñeces, las bromas de Alastor lo sacaban de quicio más rápido. En palabras más cortas y entendibles, estaba comportándose como cuando a Molly le llegaba la menstruación, calcado. Por algo son mellizos.

Nos desviamos un poco del tema, retomemos. Alastor ese día había decido salir a no-se-dónde por unas cuantas horas, así que para no morirse de aburrimiento o devorado por la ansiedad, salió a dar un paseo por el bosque sin alejarse demasiado de la cabaña. Unos cuantos metros fueron suficientes, la idea tampoco era perderse, ya pasó por eso una vez y no fue una experiencia muy agradable. Antes de sentarse revisó el césped, no había ni gotitas de agua ni insectos, perfecto. Se quedó ahí, quietecito, maravillado por los sonidos producidos en la copa de los árboles. Volvió un pensamiento; esto no era igual al Central Park, para nada. Naturaleza en su estado puro. Había toda clase de cosas nuevas para sus ojos, insectos rarísimos, plantas desconocidas, aves de todo tipo. No reconocía nada, y era fascinante.

Pronto el bosque dejó de ser ese lugar horroroso como creyó en un principio, y pasó a ser su lugar favorito. Le producía las mismas sensaciones de calma como cuando despertó ese primer día en la habitación; la paz invadía sus cinco sentidos, todo en su cuerpo se relajó. Su cabeza dolía debido a la abstinencia, pero aquí era más llevadero, ¿tal vez por el aire fresco?, no sabía. Con la mente en ese estado se le hizo más fácil planear el futuro, del cual temía mucho. A decir verdad… no se veía proyectado de aquí a un mes por cómo iban las cosas, mierda, ni siquiera sabía si su cuerpo podría recuperarse luego de tanto daño. Imágenes horribles llegaron a su cabeza, él muriendo una noche mientras dormía sin emitir el más mínimo sonido, un escenario atroz. Se negó a terminar así, por más contradictorios que fueran sus deseos, él seguiría viviendo. Sí, quería vivir. Su sueño de recorrer el mundo no se haría por sí solo, requería un poco más de esfuerzo y ya, solo un poquitín más. El pensamiento más bonito hasta ahora.

Se sumergió en un trance. Miles de ciudades y países llegaron como fotografías viejas a su memoria, lugares que siempre quiso visitar con su amiga Cherri. Darse unas vacaciones por la Isla Palawan en Tailandia, visitar Sicilia, El Cairo, Cuba. Tantos lugares bonitos… Su trance no le permitió percibir la llegada de Alastor, no hasta que chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos y pudo reaccionar. Parpadeó múltiples veces, y cuando se detuvo, vio al otro. Traía consigo una bolsa de considerable tamaño, lo cual es raro, pues recordaba haberlo visto salir sin ningún objeto. No pudo preguntárselo, al menos no en ese momento. Alastor le ofreció su mano para ponerse de pie, y gustoso aceptó su ayuda. Sus manos seguían siendo frías como un témpano de hielo, ¿ese hombre estaba vivo?, tal vez era un fantasma… aterrador, no volvería a pensar en eso de nuevo. El camino de regreso fue corto y silencioso, extraño, pues los dos eran unos parlanchines de primera. Para Angel estar en silencio era una situación incómoda, detesta estar en silencio, necesita ruido. Tuvo que conformarse con el sonido de las pisadas; algunas veces veía de reojo a su acompañante, lucía muy metido en su mundo. No lo interrumpió.

En la cabaña todo siguió del mismo modo. Alastor dejó la misteriosa bolsa a un costado del sofá y fue directo a su habitación. Silencio absoluto. Angel moría de curiosidad, necesitaba saber qué había en la bolsa o sino explotaría. Dejó a su curiosidad tomar las riendas en su cabeza, y poco a poco, como si se tratara de un gato, se fue acercando a la bolsa hasta ver su contenido. Le resultó en un principio confuso, luego, más confusión; finalizó con un lío completo dentro de su cabeza. No supo muy bien cómo sentirse, ¿sorprendido?, todos esperaban eso. Entonces apareció Alastor, y para agregarle más drama al asunto, lo pilló con la nariz metida donde no debía. Angel puso cara de aterrado, y riendo medio nervioso, se alejó de la escena del crimen. Esperó un regaño, una llamada de atención, algo donde se sintiera como una completa basura. Nada. Solo escuchó las carcajadas mal disimuladas de Alastor.

—Impaciente. —comentó el castaño.

—Mucho, lo sé. —Angel volvió hasta la bolsa, ya sin temor de un regaño. — _So…_ ¿Ropa?

—Ropa.

— _Ehh…_ —dudas surgiendo, muchas, atacando su pobre cabeza todavía doliendo. A esa batalla también se sumó la artillería pesada, nervios, _ese_ tipo de nervios. —¿Es para mí?

—¡Obvio!, es para ti.

Una explosión en su interior; bombas en su estómago y en todos sus órganos vitales explotando en simultáneo. Se le fueron todos los colores. Su razonamiento tomó unas vacaciones temporales en compañía de todas las palabras del diccionario. Por un instante, dejó de respirar. Una cosa es descubrir un regalo sin querer, y otra muy diferente es que alguien te lo dé. Es una sensación maravillosa, adictiva, extraña luego de tanto tiempo ausente. Llegó una palabra a su cabeza, anomalía. Alastor era una anomalía.

Su niño interior salió a flote una vez más. Agarró la bolsa y comenzó a esparcir todo por el sofá; en segundo se volvió un pequeño desastre. Ropa por aquí, por allá, un poquitín por el suelo; caos. Tiró la bolsa a un punto indeterminado de la habitación, por el momento su concentración está bailando en torno a otra cosa. Había mucho qué mirar, y todo rosa. Ese dato se le escapó el segundo día sin querer, un dato insignificante a su parecer, ni en sus más locos sueños habría esperado este resultado. Entre las prendas esparcidas encontró un suéter rosa del cual se enamoró en cuestión de segundos, lo usaría mañana sin falta. Seguía estupefacto. La calidad de la ropa era envidiable, debió costar toda una fortuna; la textura era suave, como una nube de algodón, le recordó al cabello de su melliza. Toda esa felicidad se vino abajo en cosa de segundos, subió la angustia, incertidumbre, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué Alastor hacía esto?

— _Sonrisas_ —captó su atención. Algo en su estómago removiéndose, sintiendo debilidad. Efectos de la abstinencia, segurísimo—, ¿de dónde salió la ropa?

—Una amiga mía la hizo.

—¿Te costó mucho?, puedo pagártelo en algún momen-

—¡No hace falta!, es un regalo de mi parte. Ya sabes, si te vas a quedar un tiempo en mi hogar no lucirás… de esa forma. —apuntando a su ropa. Sí, tenía sentido. También se daba asco usando lo mismo por demasiado tiempo, _iugh._

—Entiendo, uhm… gracias.

—De nada.

Fue extraño, y agradable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón, actualicé muy tarde y mi única excusa es el trabajo, lo siento mucho :c
> 
> En fin, las cosas se van poniendo más fluff y más complicadas, ¿qué está sintiendo Angel?, ¿abstinencia?, ¿algo más?, nunca lo sabremos uwu.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personitas que leen está cosa rara, de verdad, muchas gracias y los amo con todo mi corazón.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	13. Help.

**Jueves 27 de Febrero. Nueva York, Estados Unidos.**

A pesar del bullicio de los autos, la gente caminando y los colores psicodélicos de la ciudad, Molly iba inserta en su propio mundo. De vez en cuando el taxista mencionaba algo con respecto al viaje, y ella solo asentía con la cabeza sin emitir un solo sonido, o de lleno no respondía, cosa que considera de mala educación y ahora no puede evitar hacerlo. Todavía quedan rastros de amargura en su garganta, de vez en cuando puede volver a sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero al final nada sale. En su posición de copiloto puede ver los otros autos pasando, inmensos carteles publicitarios y gente todavía en las calles incluso si era tarde. Es Nueva York después de todo, la ciudad que nunca duerme; la ciudad que más odia. Reposa la cabeza contra su brazo y sigue mirando a la nada, dejando ir una exhalación que empaña el vidrio de la ventanilla.

Hoy no ha sido buen día.

Vuelve a vibrar su teléfono, es la tercera vez en la noche. Solo echa un vistazo rápido para comprobar de quién se trata, y como las otras veces, es su hermano mayor. No atiende, solo lo deja vibrar en su pequeña cartera hasta que se detiene. Al mismo tiempo varios mensajes van llegando, todos de la misma persona. Trata de leerlos, entender la situación, por qué tanta insistencia en comunicarse con ella. Parte de los textos son regaños por salir de Italia sin siquiera consultar con él, y la otra parte son noticias sobre su padre y su estado de salud. Es entonces cuando la poca paz dentro de su cabeza se fragmenta, la realidad cae de golpe contra sus hombros. Apaga su celular con miedo, ya no sabiendo a qué darle prioridad.

El rumbo del taxista sigue; todo esfuerzo por sacar un tema de conversación se desvanece rápido, nota el estado anímico de la muchacha y prefiere conservar el silencio. Molly no recuerda un viaje tan incómodo en su vida, siente la necesidad de enterrarse en el asiento del copiloto hasta volverse parte del él y desaparecer. Para su suerte la tortura acaba pronto, cuatro minutos y ya había llegado a destino, un primer piso de un departamento en el barrio SoHo. Molly pagó por el servicio y agradeció mostrando una sonrisa dulce, aunque no se sintiera con el ánimo de sonreír. El vehículo partió a sus espaldas, quedando en completa soledad frente a la residencia.

Por algún motivo místico, hoy en particular el frío es más notorio que otras noches, y para un cuerpo delgaducho como el suyo afecta el doble. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, al mismo tiempo su nariz y mejillas enrojecen, sus manos se congelan y no tiene más remedio que esconderlas en sus bolsillos. Al dar una simple respiración ve cómo sale el vaho desde su interior, fundiéndose en la atmósfera en pocos segundos. Farfulla molesta para sí misma, regañándose por no salir con algo más encima. Enterró su nariz en el cuello sobresaliente de su abrigo, y ahí se ocultó unos segundos. Ya recuerda por qué odia el frío.

Es el quinto día en Nueva York, y desde que aterrizó en el continente solo puede sentir culpa y más culpa creciendo en su pecho, hinchándose a un punto donde se le dificulta respirar y existir. Es curioso como los sentimientos pueden manejar tanto a una persona, haciéndola creer en días ser alguien capaz de todo y en segundos volverse nada, un simple punto insignificante dentro de un universo gigantesco. Ahora que está aquí puede ver el volumen del verdadero problema en donde se está metiendo, y se siente muy pequeña, incapaz de controlarlo. Se instauró en su cerebro una idea, un sentimiento egoísta de regresar a Italia con su padre y hermano; y al mismo tiempo quiere continuar pese a las consecuencias que pueda traer.

Empieza una caminata en dirección contraria a la residencia, con la cabeza gacha y andar lento, casi arrastrando los pies por la acera. El cuerpo se mueve por sí solo, incapaz de concentrarse en sus alrededores y solo al pendiente de su cabeza, vacía de cualquier pensamiento. Todo la sobrepasa. Abrumada, adolorida; no entiende como su hermano terminó en este mundo regido por sus propias normas y costumbres, donde todo es válido y una vez dentro ya no puedes huir de él, porque al final siempre se vuelve al mismo punto inicial; caos. Era tonta por creer que todo sería tan fácil como seguir pistas en un camino ya trazado por alguien más, jugando a los detectives, ¿en serio?, ¿tan infantil seguía siendo?

Llega a la esquina, con el semáforo en rojo.

¿Todo lo que aprendió estos años fue huir como una rata?, con razón Cherri la desprecia tanto. Esa mujer fue el único apoyo emocional que obtuvo su hermano todos estos años, mientras ella se regocijaba en el amor incondicional de todo el mundo, incluido su padre. Cherri se encarga todos los días de recordarle su cobardía con comentarios sarcásticos, cargados con veneno y el más profundo rencor, y lo entiende. Entiende muy bien sus emociones, su malestar, su rabia de verla todos los días parada a un lado de ella, sin siquiera hacer algo más que dar palabras de consuelo y lloriquear. Cherri odia a la gente como Molly, llorona, quejica, tan lenta para actuar, no puede creer que alguien así haya heredado la compañía de su padre.

El semáforo se pone en verde, los autos se detienen y le dan el espacio suficiente para moverse por la autopista, cual Moisés separando las aguas para salvar a su pueblo; pero a diferencia de él, no avanza. La gente a su lado reunida pasa sin problemas, concentrada en sus propios mundos y problemas del día a día, mientras ella solo se queda estática en su sitio, como acabando de tener una revelación; nadie le toma atención, solo pasan. Molly mira el otro lado de la autopista con los ojos reflejando el semáforo todavía en rojo; sus ojos cielos se vuelven sangre por segundos. Antes de poder poner un pie en movimiento las aguas se cierran frente a sus ojos, el camino se corta, queda del otro lado.

Aún no está lista para atravesar el océano.

Regresa a su punto inicial, el motivo de su venida hasta aquí. Llegar fue rápido, de hecho, el viaje hasta la esquina es muy corto, pero debido a sus pensamientos lo sintió eterno. Queda de pie frente a la puerta del departamento, y con una renovada determinación en su sangre toca la puerta produciendo un sonido claro, fuerte, audible. Las luces dentro del hogar se encienden, pasos viniendo en su dirección con pereza, ¿tan tarde es?, qué horror, perturbó su sueño y prometió llegar temprano. El cerrojo se desbloquea lento, tomando todo su tiempo para cada movimiento, y en la puerta aparece una mujer de pijama desarreglado y cabello tan enredado que se podría perder hasta un lápiz. Sin dudas está mucho mejor presentable que otras veces.

—¿Sabes qué hora es? —la mujer se cruza de brazos y trata de parecer molesta, aunque por su aspecto es demasiado divertido para tomarla en serio. Molly niega con la cabeza, apenada. —Casi la una de la mañana, ¿tú duermes?

—No mucho desde que mi hermano no está.

Un profundo silencio, un luto silencioso por parte de ambas.

—Lo siento.

—Descuida, yo estoy bien.

—No te creo nada.

Molly agacha la cabeza. —Lo sé.

Otro silencio abismal. Es difícil conversar de algo así con alguien, sobre todo si ese alguien es una amiga a la que hace tiempo no haz visitado, una amiga que decidiste olvidar incluso cuando ella no quería. Abruma, todo ese cargo emocional vuelve a ti como un recordatorio cruel.

Ella no la juzga, solo puede darle una mirada comprensiva.

—¿Vas a pasar o no?, me estoy congelando las tetas aquí.

Desde que todo pasó, Molly no había reído hasta este minuto, donde con la risa puede liberar un peso desde su pecho.

—Supongo que sí.

(…)

—Yo… —las palabras se cortan en su garganta, demasiado qué procesar en tan poco tiempo. El sofá ya no la está relajando lo suficiente. —Sí que has pasado por mucha mierda.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y tú papá?

—Cáncer.

Otro dato más qué digerir. Toma un sorbo de su té calentito, sin conseguir el resultado de destensarla. Solo puede pensar en todas las desgracias de Molly.

—Mejor dejemos el tema de lado, ¿vale?, pregúntame cosas de mí, hay mucho qué contar y no sé por dónde iniciar.

—¿Tu novio?

—Tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones, y al final cada quién para su lado.

Molly asintió con la cabeza, envidiosa de la natural con qué decía las cosas. Ojalá ella pudiera ser así de relajada, sin ponerse a llorar cada vez que cuenta sus problemas.

—¿A qué te dedicas?

—Ropa, _duh,_ ¿qué es esto?, ¿una entrevista de trabajo?, ¡dame una pregunta interesante, joder!

—¿Puedes ayudarme?

Por la forma de decirlo tan desesperada supo de inmediato que no se trataba de un juego ni mucho menos, la pregunta venía desde dentro, de la más recóndita angustia focalizada en unas simples palabras. Nunca la vio así de mal, por lo general Molly siempre fue alegre y optimista, siendo el único rayo de luz dentro de su familia y adorada por su padre; verla en su estado actual revuelve sus tripas y hace encoger su corazón. La vida ha tratado muy mal a la muchacha. Odia esta versión de Molly tan desgatada, tan fría, sin tener ni un poco de su luz.

Es una decisión arriesgada, y emocionante.

—Bien, te ayudo —los ojitos cielo de Molly brillan, en una mezcla de emoción y lágrimas—, pero te lo advierto, si hay que dar disparos estoy oxidada, ¡ah!, y nada de usar mi nombre, soy un poco desconfiada en ese sentido.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te llamo?

—¿Te acuerdas de ese apodo tonto que usaba?

—¿Velvet?

—Bingo. —la mujer deja su té en la mesa frente a ella y se dirige hasta su compañera, envolviéndola en un asfixiante abrazo reconfortante. —Encontraremos a Angel, te lo aseguro, y si llega a estar muerto le haremos un funeral de puta madre, ¡con juegos artificiales y pistolas!

Molly asiente en silencio, sin poder contener más tiempo las lágrimas.


	14. Sunrise

Primera semana, y es un milagro que siga vivo.

Observa el cielo de la sala de estar en completo silencio, sin pestañear por lo que llevaba de minutos mirando boca arriba. El cuerpo está en trance, no reacciona a nada, ni siquiera al frío de la noche más helada que haya sentido en su vida; se siente a sí mismo como un cadáver en la frialdad de una morgue, listo para ser examinado. Una visión de un futuro lejano, o quizás, mucho más cercano de lo que cree, de cualquier manera está listo y dispuesto para presenciar ese final, su final. A pesar de ello, su maltrecho cuerpo trata de mantener el calor corporal produciendo algunos espasmos, pero ni eso ayuda. Ojalá el frío pudiera consumir sus pensamientos, que lo atormentan tanto en el día como en la noche.

Por sus pupilas millones de recuerdos pasan en forma de ráfaga. Ninguno de ellos tiene un solo tinte de placidez, solo hay errores de un pasado distante repitiéndose una y otra vez de manera cruel, alimentando sus faltas ganas de vivir.

La cabeza le duele, vomitar se hizo una costumbre en estos días, el sueño se ha esfumado por completo de su sistema, en vez de mejorar parece que todos los días muere una parte de sí mismo. Unos pronunciados círculos se posan bajo sus ojos, y su aspecto se ha deteriorado a tal punto de parecer otra persona. Da asco verse a sí mismo reflejado en un espejo, da asco verse como en realidad es, un simple saco de huesos podridos, un pedazo de basura. En ese sentido, Valentino siempre tuvo la razón.

Nunca debió escaparse, ni mucho menos dispararle o robarle el maletín. Ante este último pensamiento tuvo una revelación, un detallito que había olvidado por completo hasta ahora, en este segundo exacto. Perdió el maletín, lo único que podría sacarlo de su triste vida, lo único que lo mantenía sujeto a la esperanza de un renacer, perdido en alguna parte debido a su irresponsabilidad, ¿cómo se puede ser tan imbécil?, solo tenía que cumplir una misión más y acabó por arruinarlo todo, como siempre resultaban sus planes de último minuto. La vida que siempre deseó con completa libertad se pronto se deshace frente a él, se vuelve un espejismo en medio del desierto, cada vez más lejos e inalcanzable, más irreal.

Se lleva ambas manos al rostro, con un torbellino en la cabeza irradiando rabia y dolor, tristeza y decepción, odio a sí mismo, juntos en un cóctel de pura amargura. Un huracán volviéndose cada vez más frenético y llevándose con él toda pizca de raciocinio, quedando solo vientos de ira incontrolable. Tiene la necesidad de lastimarse, quedar tan deshecho hasta el punto de no poder levantarse al día siguiente, clavarse un cuchillo tan profundo como su conciencia le permitiera y ver chorrear su sangre por sus manos; quiere verse a sí mismo agonizando por recibir su merecida muerte. Tiene presionada la mandíbula contra los dientes, guardando en su garganta todo grito en desesperación, y sus manos presionan mechones de su cabello acabando con un agónico quejido en su garganta. Duele seguir existiendo.

_“Eres patético Anthony Martin, el ser más patético y estúpido que haya existido”._

—Ya lo sé. —murmura entre dientes, abriendo los parpados y respirando dificultoso. Su vista se empaña debido a la acumulación de pequeñas goteras, que acaban derramadas en sus mejillas.

_“¿Por qué?”._

Medio tembloroso, deja su cabello en paz para deslizarse a otro lugar mucho más frágil, un lugar que ha rozado muchas veces y ya conoce de memoria. Sus dedos llegan hasta el delgado cuello y puede sentir bajo en sus venas a su corazón bombear sangre sin cesar, a cada segundo, minuto, horas; ya no quiere sentirlo latir. Fue un acto impulsivo. Pone sus manos en ambos lados del cuello y comienza a presionar hasta sentir que ya no puede respirar. Como es propio del ser humano en situaciones de riesgo tiene el instinto de supervivencia, de detenerse cuanto antes para recobrar la respiración, y aunque está tentado a parar sus manos siguen estrangulando su tráquea e impidiendo la entrada de oxígeno. Puede sentir sus ojos hincharse y lagrimear con mayor fuerza, patalea y diversos quejidos se extinguen en su boca, pero nada impide que continúe su intento de quitarse la vida. Hasta que las fuerzas en sus brazos cesan debido a la falta de respiración y vuelve a ventilarse.

_“¿Por qué?”_

No está bien seguir vivo.

Lleva de nuevo sus manos hasta la garganta y aprieta con renovadas fuerzas, pero dura poco, porque unas manos frías le impiden seguir ahorcándose, y al alzar la mirada puede verlo en medio de la oscuridad. Lo está mirando con ojos neutros, sin siquiera expresar algún sentimiento o inquietud en el rostro, nada de preocupación o enojo, no hay decepción ni mucho menos pena en su mirar, solo existen unos brillantes orbes rojizos dejándose entrever en medio de la negrura. Fue tan repentino, no tuvo tiempo de pensar alguna palabra o excusa para no parecer tan patético, ni mucho menos pudo liberarse de ese agarre con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. Queda en su sitio aspirando todo el oxígeno que puede, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado con tal de no observarlo, de no verse tan vulnerable ante sus ojos, tan débil.

Tan cobarde.

—¿Por qué no me dejas morir? —la pregunta salió al igual que un suspiro, tenue, imperceptible, pero ahí estaba. No esperaba que Alastor respondiera algo, y aun así, de todas formas lo hizo aunque sin poseer ese particular tono en su voz, sin usar esa ligera diversión al decir las palabras.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Angel lo mira con ojos aguados, e incluso en ese modo tan indefenso la rabia se percibía flameando por todo su sistema. —Porque sigo siendo un desconocido. —intenta zafarse de su prisión pero resulta en vano, el otro resultaba ser más fuerte de lo que esperó incluso con su pequeño cuerpo. —No sabes toda la mierda que me ha pasado.

—Tú tampoco.

Angel calla unos segundos, dándose cuenta del calibre de sus palabras y la verdad dejándose ver entre líneas. Aunque fue un comentario agresivo y a medio pensar, era cierto, han estado juntos bajo un mismo techo una semana, una simple y patética semana jugando a ser amigos, mintiéndose a ellos mismos con bromas y jugarretas para alivianar el ambiente. Solo eran eso, un par de desconocidos que la vida decidió juntarlos en un mismo lugar, en un mismo año y en un mismo instante.

Recién cae de cuenta lo poco que conoce a Alastor.

—Supongo que… ambos estamos mal, ¿no?

— _Maybe._

Angel suspira alzando la vista, y conectando de inmediato con los orbes rojizos del contrario, y una pregunta pasó por su cabeza:

_“¿Qué me estás ocultando?”_

—Algún día seremos amigos, ¿no?

Queda en el aire sin obtener respuesta.

Angel queda en libertad de acción, y cuando Alastor se retira a su habitación, una ligera luz llega a sus ojos cielo. El amanecer se desliza despacio entre las penumbras, iluminando el bosque entero con su resplandor y dejando atontado a Angel, que al verlo por primera vez siente algo en su pecho que lo llena de emoción. No lo entiende, es un sentimiento estúpido y aun así tan reparador, tan satisfactorio.

Disfrutaría la vista unos minutos más.


	15. Wonderland

**Noviembre de 2011. Nueva York, Estados Unidos.**

Incluso si ya está lejos, sigue corriendo.

Por años, quiso ver las estrellas. Y hoy lo hizo. Las vio, relucientes en el firmamento, más bellas de como las recordaba, más bellas de como las imaginó en la oscuridad de un sótano, cuando la oscuridad lo envolvía, sin poseer una luz alumbrando su condena. Hoy es distinto. El brillo emanado de las constelaciones se reflejó en sus ojos cielo, e imitaron a la perfección la belleza de aquella noche estrellada, al igual que un salar en medio del desierto; los espejos del mundo, capaces de replicar hasta el más pequeño fragmento del cosmos perteneciente al planeta. Anthony se volvió parte de ellos, parte del cielo, y parte del universo también.

Conforme corre, la luminosidad natural es reemplazada por la artificial. La Luna se desvanece, los edificios se alzan. Nueva York le da la bienvenida con sus resplandores coloridos, diferentes al producido por el cielo. También es hermoso. Ver la ciudad de cerca lo llena de emociones extrañas, tan lejanas de lo que solía sentir hace minutos. Está repleto de lo que parece ser, es euforia. La más loca alegría bailando de la mano junto a la demencia, en un vals desquiciado ocurriendo en su cabeza. Quiere gritar hasta hacer añicos las cuerdas vocales, reír, llorar incluso cuando las lágrimas se hayan secado, y continuar corriendo por siempre si eso implicaba seguir sintiendo la brisa en su rostro. Si eso implicaba seguir vivo.

Vivo. Por fin puede decirlo con seguridad. Está vivo.

Ya no hay necesidad de seguir huyendo. Frena. Respira hondo, tanto por la boca como por las fosas nasales. Las piernas le tiemblan debido al esfuerzo, y a lo poco acostumbradas que están de correr. Debe apoyarse en una muralla para seguir manteniéndose de pie, y en eso, algunas personas se preocupan por su salud. Ver rostros desconocidos lo puso feliz, y estuvo muy cerca de quebrarse. A todos ellos les dijo que se encontraba bien, cansado nada más, y entendieron. Tiene tantos sentimientos encontrados ahora mismo. Jamás fueron compasivo con él, ni siquiera de niño, y ahora ver estas muestras de gentileza por parte de desconocidos es increíble.

Cuando se recupera de su cansancio, alza la vista. Las luces, las calles, la avenida, es impresionante. La ciudad es inmensa, se siente pequeñito al estar tan cerca de las grandes estructuras que la componen, así como debían sentirse las arañas cuando lo veían entre la oscuridad. La mayoría de edificios son desconocidos para él, no logra entender porque son tan altos, tan coloridos, ni porque hay tanta gente a su alrededor. Entonces recordó algunas de las cosas que le comentó su madre antes de morir, de cómo la vida era agitada, llena de estrés, pero por las noches obtenías una increíble vista en el Time Square. Nunca supo qué diablos era eso último, sonaba importante. Tal vez está para en medio de él sin siquiera saberlo.

Luce maravilloso.

La emoción hace que varias veces, repetidos vehículos estuvieran muy cerca de atropellarlo. Recibió quejas de los conductores, y se disculpó, usando la excusa de ser nuevo en la ciudad. Así pues, la vocecilla de su difunta madre llega a su cabeza, diciéndole en tono gentil sobre tener cuidado con el cruce peatonal, los semáforos, autos. El recuerdo de ella le hace esbozar una sonrisa, aunque melancólica. Cuanto daría por tenerla consigo devuelta. Retomar las caminatas por el barrio, golosear en el parque, escuchar sus arrullos. Abrazarla fuerte y nunca verla partir, así como ocurrió con su melliza.

La palabra se repite infinidad de veces. Melliza. Hermana de sangre. ¿Existe?, ¿de verdad la tuvo?, es difuso. El tiempo es cruel con los recuerdos, al final acaban oxidados, y luego, en el olvido. Aunque esta memoria es insistente y no tiene intención alguna de irse. Una melliza. ¿Cuál era su nombre?, ¿Mónica?, ¿Marie?, no, era algo más sencillo. Más infantil, como nombrar a un osito de felpa. ¡Molly!, ¿seguiría viva?, lo desconoce por completo. Su último contacto con ella fue a la edad de cinco años; aquella mañana despertó y pudo verla por segundos, para luego ser llevada del hogar por unos sujetos extraños. Nada más. La extraña demasiado sin siquiera poder rebobinar su rostro, o su voz. Es ilógico.

La euforia y la locura acaban su danza, se despiden. Los restos del exquisito éxtasis se esfuman, así como el sentimiento de libertad, tan falso. Gritos en su cabeza, una y otra vez, repiten lo mismo: “vas a morir”. No era en serio ¿verdad?, es una locura. ¿Un padre puede matar a su hijo?, ¿en qué cabeza tan retorcida entra eso?, y sonó tan sincero cuando se lo gritó, con una furia palpable. Y lo ignoró. Acaba de darse cuenta que ha cavado su tumba, por el estúpido capricho de ser libre. ¡Es ridículo!, jamás obtendría aquello, porque no es normal para sujetos como él, forjados para matar.

Perdió por completo el rumbo. Ya no tiene ni idea de por dónde va, en medio de su trance siguió caminando junto a la multitud, pareciendo uno más de ellos. Es curioso, pasamos al lado de rostros y ni siquiera sabes lo que ha pasado para estar allí. La gente se piensa que Anthony es un muchacho normal, que camina distraído por la avenida; nadie se imagina el calvario en su cabeza, las secuelas, las cicatrices. Curioso. Anthony por su parte pasa por lo mismo; a su alrededor puede ver a tantos hombres y mujeres de su rango de edad, riendo, caminando en grupos mientras cuentan su día. Y la pena lo invade al verlos a todos ellos, tan contentos, sin mayores preocupaciones.

¿Por qué no tuvo esa suerte?, es injusto. Si pudiera pedir un deseo, sería volver a nacer.

No sabe la hora, pero la multitud se desvanece conforme pasan los minutos, y algunas tiendas han cerrados sus puertas. Ha de ser bastante tarde, al menos para la gente con una vida normal. Para él, una criatura creada a base de oscuridad, la noche recién comienza. Su maldita figura paterna lo entrenó para ser el perfecto asesino nocturno, incapaz de dormir demasiadas horas por las noches, y requiriendo el mínimo de descanso para funcionar. Lo desprecia tanto. Odia haber sido creado, así como a los ángeles. Dios creó a estos seres con un único propósito, resistir; fueron hechos para resistir a la tentación, al pecado. Y Anthony lo moldearon a la perfección para ser un ángel de oscuridad. Bajo la sombra de sus alas lleva el manto de la desesperación y la muerte. Pero es demasiado joven para saberlo, pues todavía no ha completado su entrenamiento.

El recuerdo lo estremece. No ha pasado su examen final. Llega a su retina la imagen de un hombre amarrado de pies a cabeza, ojos vendados, llorando por su vida. Grita, suplica por ser liberado, no ha cometido ningún error, solo quiere ver a sus hijos. Entonces aparece Anthony a la escena, apuntándole con una pistola, temblando de miedo. Debe hacerlo, pero esos gritos no ayudan a cumplir su objetivo. Está mal, no puede acabar con una vida de ese modo tan cruel, no se siente capaz de matar a otro ser humano. Puede dispararle a un blanco, a un muñeco, lo que sea, pero, ¿una persona?, ¿viva?

Tuvo la mala idea de bajar el arma. Su padre era un hombre cruel, por lo que él mismo acabó con la vida de ese sujeto. Los gritos dejaron de emitirse, así como las lágrimas. Anthony saltó en su sitio cuando el arma se disparó, y vio con ojos aguados a su padre, quien se retiró de la sala sin decir una sola palabra. Sabe lo que sigue después de un fracaso, sobre todo si es a su examen final. Castigo, y severo. Quizás la muerte, no lo sabe, y tiene tanto miedo que decide actuar por instinto. Elige vivir. Ahí fue cuando encuentra su ventana de oportunidad.

Todavía tiene la pistola en sus manos y la guarda entre sus ropas por si fuera a necesitarla. Es una locura. Corre hasta la puerta principal, y escapó. Escucha gritos a sus espaldas, así como disparos en su dirección, pero eso era insignificante. Podía correr, podía sentir su corazón latiendo, podía ver la Luna. Y ahora está tan arrepentido de haberse dejado llevar por el pecado. Al parecer, no fue forjado de la mejor forma, porque los ángeles fueron hechos para resistir y no sucumbir a la tentación, a cuestionamientos innecesarios, y él fue débil.

—Soy imbécil. —murmura para sí mismo. A su alrededor, la poca gente que queda lo ve unos segundos antes de regresar a sus vidas, y lo entristece. Las personas lucen felices, metidas en sus propios problemas, pero, al fin y al cabo, viviendo una vida normal en la gran ciudad.

¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que ser así?, ¿por qué está tan solo?

La realidad le pegó de golpe. Fue metido a la fuerza por tres hombres a un callejón de mala muerte. Al verlos, tuvo la sensación de ver en ellos la muerte, aunque no la suya. Los ojos de todos ellos están repletos de odio, venganza, frustración, y, por desgracia, eso lo ha visto antes. Lo ha visto en sí mismo, cuando ve su reflejo en los cristales, espejos, en donde sea. Está marcado, y cualquiera de su mismo estatus lo sabría a la perfección. Pero ellos no lo supieron, son novatos, ignorantes. Parados frente a la muerte misma, y no lo saben.

Las navajas llegaron a su yugular, con el metal frío rozando sus venas, dilatadas al máximo debido a las palpitaciones aceleradas. Es primera vez que se ve metido en una situación así. Antes eran entrenamientos, ahora es la vida real, con gente viva y pensante, y no muñecos de trapo inmóviles. Hay respiraciones, palabras, temperatura. Hay seres humanos reales frente a él, queriendo lastimarlo de verdad, y no sabe cómo reaccionar. Por primera vez en años, se siente como un niño pequeño, como el pequeño Martin, atemorizado del mundo.

Aquellos hombres quieren algo de dinero, alguna de sus pertenencias, pero no trae nada consigo. Intenta formular alguna palabra, lo que sea, y es inútil. Está en blanco. Ellos no tienen paciencia con su actitud torpe. Anthony empuja a uno de ellos, todavía sin reaccionar del todo. El filo de una navaja pasa por su mejilla, y usa su mano como un escudo, terminando lastimada. Ve la sangre en su palma, escurriendo libre, y es el detonante que necesitaba para reaccionar. El ángel corrupto alza sus alas, la demencia se ve reflejada en sus ojos, y los tres hombres son cubiertos por el manto de la muerte.

Tiembla de miedo. Sus manos dejan caer la pistola que llevaba consigo, y las lágrimas inundan sus ojos cielo. ¿Por qué lo hizo?, fue solo un corte en su mano, no merecían acabar así. Hay sangre escurriendo por el suelo, y los hombres han muerto. Él los mató, con sus manos, acabó con sus vidas como si fueran meros insectos. Acribilló esas personas con tanta furia. Es irreal, está seguro que no fue él quien lo hizo, no sería capaz de algo así. Pero ver los cuerpos inmóviles le dice lo contrario. Ellos no merecían despedirse del mundo así, siendo una mancha en el suelo provocada por alguien desquiciado. No merecían su furia, ni su rencor. ¿En qué momento se volvió así de desalmado?

Las sirenas de la policía retumbaron en sus oídos. Venían en su dirección. Ya nadie podría protegerlo de la realidad, ni su padre, ni nadie. Corre lejos del callejón, y se adentra en pasadizos estrechos para perder de vista las luces rojas y azules que venían por él. No hubo caso. Seguían su rastro con facilidad. Más patrullas rodearon las calles, más luces, y Anthony solo desea despertar de esta pesadilla, volver al sótano y completar con su examen final, aunque ya lo hubiera hecho con aquellos hombres allá atrás. Quiere desaparecer, volver el tiempo atrás y arrepentirse de haber salido por esa puerta. Arrepentirse de haber sucumbido ante la tentación.

Sin querer, encuentra la madriguera del Conejo Blanco.

Se detiene. Ya sus piernas no podían continuar corriendo. De cualquier forma, era su fin. Tomó un descanso en la acera de la calle, y esperó en silencio que aquellas sirenas vinieran ya a su ubicación, que las luces lo cegaran, y que la policía hiciera lo suyo. En cambio, obtuvo algo muy diferente, algo inesperado que cambiaba por completo la ecuación. Una limusina de colores brillantes se estaciona frente suyo, lo cual es imposible, pues la cuadra fue cerrada por las patrullas. Algo no andaba bien, y el instinto le grita que debe correr de ahí, pronto. El carro abre sus puertas, y entre nubes de humo, la figura de un hombre se asoma. De sonrisa afilada, ojos hipnotizantes, fuma un cigarrillo, con la vista puesta en el muchacho en la calle. Anthony lo ve devuelta, y queda hechizado.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —su voz aterciopelada le causó escalofríos, y su sonrisa lo cautivó aún más. Lucía asqueroso frente a un hombre tan imponente, encantador, en una limusina de cautivantes colores. Lo ve con ojos dulces, lo invitan en silencio a adentrarse a su mundo.

—Martin. —dice, aunque su boca estuviera comandada por mera impulsividad. El hombre da una calada a su cigarrillo, y con mueca juguetona expulsa todo ese humo en el rostro del chico, quien tose un poco volviendo a la realidad. —¡Anthony!, soy Anthony. Martin es mi otro nombre. —agacha la cabeza riendo nervioso, y notando en el proceso su deplorable condición física.

¿Por qué alguien tan guapo se fijaría en una rata de alcantarilla?

—Anthony Martin. —la forma de decir su nombre le parece tan cautivadora, tan lenta, siendo procesado en su cabeza como alguna frase muy distinta a la dicha. Nunca en su vida se sintió tan tembloroso frente a alguien, tan ruborizado, tan cautivado de un desconocido. Las sirenas de la policía se aproximaban a ellos, y Anthony había olvidado su crimen de hacía momentos. —Parece que estás metido en un lío, ¿qué hiciste dulzura?

Dulzura.

¿Por qué?

—Tal vez maté a unos tipos sin querer. —mencionó, riendo más nervioso y torpe de lo acostumbrado; terminaría espantando al hombre con esa tonta actitud despreocupada, sin medir el calibre de sus palabras y el efecto que pudieran producir.

Lo escuchó reír. Oh, su risa, tan estridente y tan melodiosa a la vez.

—Y parecías tan tímido. —comenta con gracia, acabando así su cigarrillo. —Creo que encontré un diamante en bruto.

Su corazón se detuvo, y ya no pudo saber qué tan ruborizado se encontraba ahora. ¿Un diamante en bruto?, ¿por qué? —Tengo que irme. —anuncia, mirando con miedo como una patrulla viene en su dirección. Y la voz de aquel hombre moreno lo hace detenerse.

—Anthony. —algo así como un ronroneo. Queda estático, con el corazón saliendo de su pecho. La policía pasa frente a ellos, y no emiten ni una sola palabra, siguen su curso. Anthony queda pasmado, y una risa lo hace reaccionar. —Yo soy quien controla todo, cariño. —extiende su mano hasta el muchacho, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. —Ven conmigo, dulzura.

—¿Por qué? —es lo único coherente que sale de su boca.

—Conozco a Henry, tu padre. —ese nombre lo hizo estremecerse. El hombre frente a él juguetea con la colilla de su cigarrillo, ahora apagada. Ve con gracia la reacción del muchacho. —Se enfurecería tanto si encuentra a su hijo aquí.

—Henry no es mi padre, y yo no soy su hijo.

—¿Entonces? —lanza la colilla del cigarrillo lejos, y cuando su mano está despojada del objeto, la extiende en dirección al muchacho. —No deberías preocuparte. Eres libre de su control. Yo puedo ofrecerte mucho más, puedo convertirte en mi rey.

 _Su_ rey.

Cayó en sus redes.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Puedes llamarme Valentino. Sube, te prometo una vida de la que no te arrepentirás nunca.

Se adentró en la limusina, y el camino los llevó al hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, donde ni la policía ni nadie podría hacerle daño nunca más. O eso pensaba. Anthony llegó al País de las Maravillas, así como lo hizo Alicia. La única diferencia entre ellos, es que Alicia sí pudo salir, y Anthony quedó cautivo por la eternidad.


	16. Brave

**Sábado 29 de febrero. Nueva York, Estados Unidos.**

**Tiempo actual.**

Lo prometió. De mala gana lo hizo, y bajo los efectos de la simpatía de ese bebé. Es imposible no caer ante su ternura, con las mejillas regordetas y de risa contagiosa. Eso, si lo batimos junto a Velvet, la muchacha más consentida y manipuladora en toda Nueva York, se obtiene un coctel de pura maldad. La morena sabe como jugar sucio, años en el negocio la volvieron experta, y para colmo, usa a su propio hijo de carnada. ¡Es que esos dos son seres del averno!, ocultos bajo caritas lindas. Tuvo que dejarse perder, para satisfacción de la morena. Irían juntas. O eso creyó Velvet.

El alba se asoma. Molly pasa por la habitación de su amiga, para comprobar su estado. Luce muy cansada. Está en un sueño profundo, tanto así, que ronca con ganas, dispuesta a despertar a los vecinos. Algunas risillas se le escapan de verla así, tan desordenada, como de costumbre. Hay cosas que no cambian con los años. Molly se despide de Velvet en silencio, sin remordimiento por su promesa rota. Le hace un favor, está segura. Además, es un trabajo que debe hacer ella sola, sin terceros. Ya no se puede permitir más muertes. Si alguien debe morir, sería ella, nadie más. Con eso en la cabeza, también se despide del dulce bebé, que duerme en su corral a centímetros de su madre. Parece tan inocente, ¿quién imaginaría que es todo un diablillo?

Cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. La mañana es fría, y vacía. Molly entra al primer taxi que ve pasar, e indica la dirección de destino. Por suerte —o desgracia—, el tráfico es mínimo, y atravesar media ciudad es un juego de niños. Bufa con amargura cuando una inmensa estructura se asoma en medio de los edificios, sobresaltando del resto. El auto se detiene, y es momento de salir al exterior. Molly está de pie frente a las puertas del infierno. Aquí vivió Anthony desde los dieciocho, preso de un destino que no era el suyo. Aquí durmió, comió y asesinó por nueve tortuosos años, hasta el día de su muerte. Y ahora Molly está pisando su pútrido suelo, con la esperanza de poder ser ese ángel de la guarda. El que no pudo ser cuando su mellizo vivía.

Las puertas se abren de par en par para ella. En la recepción, un hombre revisa las finanzas del hotel, sumergido en su tarea, sin captar la presencia de la mujer. Molly es paciente, por suerte. Apoya los codos sobre el escritorio de marfil, y espera, silenciosa, a que aquel hombre terminara de contabilizar cada una de las cifras. Cada habitación, cada arma, cada mujer, debe ser archivado y enumerado bajo estrictas categorías y sin presentar falla en las sumas de dinero. El hotel jamás pierde. Si llega a haber un error, o alguna perdida, lo decapitarían. Por eso mismo deja al hombre trabajar, mientras ella escribe algunas cosas en su teléfono. Mensajes, para ser específicos.

El demás personal del hotel la observa por segundos, antes de reanudar sus labores. Lucen confusos. Algunos se exaltan, y otros prosiguen sus caminos tomando rutas diferentes. Le hace gracia, por segundos, y vuelve a la pesadumbre. Eso le recuerda algo. No cualquier tipejo es merecedor de ingresar a los territorios de Valentino. Un grupo específico de asesinos, gobernantes, y otros, tienen concedido el permiso de pisar las tierras del corrupto rey. Y entre esos seres escogidos con pinza, está la dulce Molly, de sonrisa brillante y ojitos soñadores. Un gran contraste.

Tal vez fue los ropajes casuales de hoy, o la brillantez de su aura. Algo de ella provoca las sospechas de un guardia cerca de ahí. Un novato, lo más probable. Queda a metros de ella, con la vista fija, y la intención de echarla del establecimiento. Molly sigue en su misma posición, ahora, viendo la hora en el reloj de la pared, tan brillante, de seguro echo con oro o algún metal precioso. El guardia la toma del antebrazo, fuerte, y duele. La rubia lo ve con sorpresa, y a los pocos segundos, la alegría se esfuma de sus iris. Odia ser tratada así, sin consideraciones; una malacostumbre adquirida por el negocio familiar. El guardia, al verla mejor, la suelta enseguida, aterrado. Tuvo el atrevimiento de tocarla, y, además, lastimar su brazo.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo tratar a una mujer?, no. No lo sabes, porque eres un imbécil sin cerebro. —escupe con odio, frialdad en sus palabras. Veneno en estado puro. —¿Tienes idea de quién soy, maldito cavernícola? —ninguna respuesta. La gente cercana a la discusión queda helada, y el hombre en la recepción casi deja de respirar. Todos coincidieron en un mismo pensamiento: ese guardia idiota se lo tenía bien merecido. Nadie toca a Molly. —Lárgate. Valentino no tendrá la misma piedad que tuve contigo. —se marcha, pero el mundo entero conoce el final de su pobre existencia.

Así como Molly es la perfecta lideresa y una nube de azúcar, también es autoritaria y cruel cuando debe serlo. Dos caras de la misma moneda.

— _Mia signora._ —habla el recepcionista, tímido, sin intención de hacer enfurecer más a la mujer. La ira de Molly no cesa, pero luce más tranquila, y sonríe como un bello amanecer. En el fondo de sus ojos se puede ver la letalidad, contenida en la más fina capa de dulzura. —Disculpe la tardanza. ¿En qué puedo serle útil?

—Quiero una cita con Valentino. —usa un tono demandante, uno que ha aprendido a lo largo de los años. —Ahora, si es posible.

—En seguida.

De haber sido un cliente común, la espera hubiera resultado en horas. En cambio, dos minutos fueron necesarios para concretar la solicitud. El recepcionista volvió su vista a la mujer, y explicó, cuidando las palabras, cómo llegar al estudio del _soberano_. Lo conoce de memoria, pero no quería lucir descortés. Cuando finaliza, asiente con la cabeza, dándole las gracias. Se niega a recibir la compañía de algún guardaespaldas, nunca la necesitó. Henry la entrenó para cuidarse sola. Sin manos para levantarla del suelo, sin amigos en los que confiar, mucho menos un hombro donde pudiera lamentarse. Aprendió a ser fuerte, a nunca caer. Y la hace sentir abandonada.

Avanza. Los empleados la tratan devotos, pleno respeto. Se dirigen a ella como si fuera una duquesa. Aunque el término más acertado sería “reina”, y su imperio, el negocio heredado de _padre_ , y su linaje italoamericano. Todos sus ancestros, sin excepciones, fueron moldeados para ser perfectos lideres criminales, guiados por crueldad e impiedad. Y Molly recibió ese _honor._ El legado, la maldición. Recayó en sus hombros el peso del pasado. Y lo odia. Pero, ¿qué más puede hacer?

La gente queda deja atrás susurra. La han visto, conocen su historia, los mitos. Se dice mucho de ella. Los rumores hablan de una puntería mortal, cuchillos enterrados en gargantas, asesinar usando un lápiz. Un maldito lápiz. Es de locos. Y todos son ciertos. Por eso tenerla allí es igual que haber encontrado el santo grial, o el arca de la alianza. Se ve tan frágil. Una imagen angelical digna de residir en el paraíso, pero, así como es bella, también es brutal.

Molly ingresa al edificio, y aunque trata de ser respetuosa a la hora de saludar, la situación la pone de muy mal humor. Entrar a ese palacio de pecado le revuelve el estómago, sobre todo porque se hace llamar a sí mismo “hotel”, cuando el término más correcto sería un antro, un estudio pornográfico. La lujuria desborda cada esquina. Se le hace una vista repulsiva, ver aquellas mujeres y hombres con un mínimo de ropa es denigrante, porque son esclavos.

Pasa sin decir palabra alguna. Algunos trabajadores se la quedan mirando, boquiabiertos, preguntándose ¿por qué ella está pisando este infecto lugar?, si la _señora_ ha venido hasta aquí desde Italia es porque ocurrió algo grave, algo tan jodido que decidió venir a inspeccionar ella en persona. Mejor no preguntar. Los camareros siguieron atendiendo a clientes, las mujeres del bar bajaron la mirada, y los políticos hicieron la vista gorda. Aunque la multitud entera concluyó lo mismo en sus cabezas: Valentino la hizo enfurecer. Y eso podría costarle caro.

Un par de mujeres cuchichean en la barra del bar, ambas atendiendo a los clientes. Tuvieron suerte de coincidir en el mismo turno, pues en contadas ocasiones pueden conversar, al menos en el trabajo. Una de ellas es morena, portando un traje de diablillo, con una falda diminuta, cornamenta y cola terminada en punta. La otra es de tez clara, que, a diferencia de su amiga, usa un traje de felina, con orejas y falda, de la que sobresale una cola gatuna. Ellas ahora mismo ocupan el turno de atender la barra, y eso implicaba ignorar las proposiciones de sexo de cualquier tipejo, porque debían dedicarse a servir tragos y nada más. Reglas del lugar, si se quebranta recibe un castigo el trabajador y el cliente, así que se debe andar con cuidado. Valentino en serio protege su mercancía.

Cuando hay un pequeño tiempo de descanso, un minuto, retoman el hilo de su conversación.

—¿La viste?, dime que la viste. —habla la de tez clara, apuntando con la mirada el lugar por donde ha concurrido la _señora._ —Rarísimo, ¿por qué estará aquí?

—¿No es obvio? —la morena limpia algunos vasos ya usados, listos para ser servidos otra vez. —Por su hermano, Angel Dust.

—¿Era su hermano?

—Según he oído, sí.

—Es una pena. —un semblante triste llega a su rostro estético. —Angie no merecía morir.

—Al menos es libre. —la morena suspira, acabando ya de limpiar los vasos y acomodarlos en su lugar. —Angel siempre quiso eso.

—¡Pero no de ese modo!, no es justo. —la de piel clara se cruza de brazos, entre molesta y triste. Pensar en Angel ahora ya no es lo mismo. Antes, cuando su recuerdo llegaba a ella, la hacía sonreír y seguir luchando; ahora es desesperanzador. Parece ser que nunca conseguirían liberarse de la condena. —Angie solo quería irse.

—Lo sé. —la morena alza la mirada de la otra mujer, y deposita un corto beso en sus labios. No es suficiente para subir su ánimo, y lo entiende, pues también está destrozada. Angel, que siempre intentó conseguir su libertar por todos los medios, acabó muriendo en una persecución. La vista se ve desalentadora. —Vamos a salir, te lo prometo.

—¿Cómo? —y ninguna sabe qué contestar, aunque un método llega a sus mentes. Morir parece ser la manera. —Volvamos a trabajar. —Se despiden con un beso, y vuelven a atender la barra.

La esperanza a muerto.

La segunda planta del hotel es más relajada. Todavía se escucha la música del piso principal, pero es mínima. Aquí se reúnen los apostadores y aquella gente dispuesta a perder su dinero, pues es un centro de diversión. Molly observa de reojo, captando enseguida como esos dados están adulterados, así como las partidas de póker, pero prefiere callar. No es asunto suyo. Alza la vista y encuentra a cuatro guardias que vigilan la zona, cargados y listos para disparar de ser necesario. Lucen amenazantes, pero cuando posan su vista en ella cambian por completo. Hubiera seguido observándolos, de no ser por un ruido de vasos caer, seguido de un golpe seco en el piso.

Una jovencita acaba de tropezar, y ha dejado caer algunas copas vacías. Molly no es lastimada por ningún trozo de vidrio, pero la muchacha sí, y ahora sangra por sus manos. Son cortes ligeros, pero muy dolorosos, y chilla casi al instante. Los guardias la apuntan con sus pistolas, listos para matarla por cometer aquel acto tan estúpido, sobre todo en frente de la _señora_. Una falta grave de respeto, que debe condenarse con la muerte. La jovencilla solloza al verse amenazada, levanta los brazos como último recurso por piedad. Los trabajadores del hotel observan en silencio, llenos de miedo. Las ejecuciones son un amargo recordatorio que siguen presos.

—Basta. —Molly alza su voz. Demandante, sin pizca de cariño. Los guardias obedecen sin quejas, bajando las armas. La muchacha, por otro lado, tratar de limpiar los trozos de vidrio en el suelo, sin considerar si sigue lastimándose o no.

—¡Perdóneme mi señora!, ¡no quise faltarle el respeto!

Molly queda de cuclillas, y le dedica una sonrisa tierna a la muchacha, para luego ayudarla con su tarea de recoger los vasos rotos. Quedan los pedazos sobre la bandeja metálica, donde veían antes de hacerse añicos. —Fue un accidente, y está bien, ocurren a menudo. —Molly ayuda a la muchacha a ponerse de pie. —Ten cuidado la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí mi señora! —y partió a correr lejos de ahí, seguida con la mirada por la multitud. Allí dentro a nadie se le ha perdonado la vida, jamás, por orden de Valentino. Y hoy ha ocurrido, gracias a la bondad de la _señora._ ¿Cuánto durará?

Molly ama romper las reglas de Valentino.

Al final de la sala hay un ascensor. Se eleva a la última planta del hotel, donde ahí reside lo más exclusivo de toda la podredumbre. Allí yacen aquellos de confianza de Valentino, los más íntimos amigos, políticos, sicarios, y sus joyas en bruto. Ahí vivía Angel, antes de morir. Se revela a sus ojos un salón lujoso, con música tenue, y ambiente exótico. A diferencia de la primera planta, que es ruidosa, aquí se puede hablar y divertirse sin generar demasiado ruido. Son gente exitosa, con modales y desbordantes sumas de dinero, por ello están aquí, en el apartado más lujoso de los territorios de Valentino, con su total protección y lealtad. 

Camina al final del pasillo, donde una inmensa puerta permanece cerrada con una enorme inicial en “V”. Entra sin consideraciones, no las necesita. La iluminación es pobre, y hasta donde puede ver, el estudio luce muy desordenado. Hay papeles regados por el suelo, muebles caídos y copas rotas. ¿Una riña?, lo duda, aquí dentro no entra cualquiera, y menos si viene con intenciones agresivas. No, es diferente. Podría husmear y ver qué encuentra, pero eso es insignificante, sobre todo si delante suya está ese desgraciado esperándola. Luce demacrado, con ojeras, ojos irritados. Desdichado, por decir lo menos, y es emocionante. Su sufrimiento es una inmensa satisfacción a su corazón.

—Valentino. —habla la mujer. Toma posición en la silla frente al hombre, y entre ellos, un escritorio con multitud de papeles hechos pedazos, así como botellas vacías. Fue una horrible noche. —Por qué.

Tarda en responder. Tiene apoyada la cabeza sobre la palma de una mano, mientras con la otra fuma lo último de un cigarrillo. No hay ánimos. —Fue su culpa. —es la respuesta. Nula preocupación, solo hay desgano.

—¡Y una mierda! —Molly golpea el escritorio, pero el hombre ni siquiera reacciona. —¡Teníamos un trato!

—Sí. Lo cumplí hasta el final.

—¿¡Y por qué está muerto!?

—Dulce Molly, tuve una noche de mierda —expulsa el humo del cigarrillo en dirección a la mujer, quien al instante tose asqueada. Valentino sonríe, aunque apático. No le trae satisfacción verla molesta—, y no estoy de humor para soportar tus berrinches, así que haz el favor de cerrar el hocico.

—¿Mala noche?, es una pena. Alguna de tus parejillas que decidiste asesinar, de seguro. —una pistola color rosa queda entre sus cejas delgadas. Molly sonríe con deleite, sin temor al arma a punto de volarle los sesos. —¿Acerté?

—Te crees valiente. Lárgate de mi estudio.

—No me asustas, Val. Esa es la verdad. —observa curiosa los movimientos del hombre, los dedos deslizarse por el gatillo, muy cerca de presionar y acabar con su vida. Tan satisfactorio. —Si me matas, también morirás. Reglas del negocio. —lo ve con ojos desafiantes, cruzada de brazos y piernas, tranquila. Valentino, en cambio, sonríe casi llevado por la demencia. Puede ver en sus ojos el deseo de ver su cerebro desparramado por el suelo, y no puede, porque también sería su fin. Reprime sus deseos por conversar su imperio. Tan egoísta. —Porqué mataste a mi hermano.

—Nunca quise lastimarlo. —baja el arma, derrotado. Ha cambiado por completo, vuelve a ser el tipo que vio desde que ingresó, demacrado. Molly no le cree su teatrito, porque conoce a Valentino y sus métodos de manipulación. Pero ahora lo está dudando. Luce muy convincente, casi como si de verdad estuviera sufriendo. Como si en realidad estuviera sintiendo. —Nunca quise que muriera.

—No es verdad. Tú no tienes sentimientos.

Las puertas del estudio se abren, y una muchacha tímida ingresa. Molly la ve, y puede reconocerla. Aquella chiquilla que decidió perdonarle la vida en la segunda planta, ¿qué hace aquí? —Dime, querida Molly, ¿es esta la zorra que te faltó el respeto?, ¿la que debería estar muerta, de no ser por tu intervención divina?

Baja la mirada, sin intención de contestar.

—El silencio otorga.

Valentino arremete varios disparos contra la muchacha. Ella cae, ensangrentada, gritando por su vida. Las balas continúan desgarrando la carne, hasta ser una mancha de huesos y órganos, con el mero recuerdo de haber sido una mujer. Molly desvía los ojos. Los alaridos quedan grabados en su cabeza, repitiéndose, más fuertes, así como la imagen indefensa de la muchacha.

—¿Lo ves Molly?, esa pudiste ser tú. —tuvo un escalofrío. Al poco tiempo, algunos hombres vinieron a recoger el cuerpo sin vida, y los restos de ella que quedaron en el suelo. Quiso llorar. —¿Acaso no soy misericordioso?

—Estás loco.

—Es culpa de tu hermano y su patética existencia.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—No me sorprende que seas tan estúpida como tu padre. —Molly se levantó de su silla, y era su turno de apuntar a la cabeza de Valentino con su pistola, ya sin aguantar palabra alguna del desgraciado allí delante. —Toqué un tema sensible. —habla con gracia, divertido de ver la cara molesta de Molly, y sus ojos remojarse en agua. Débil. —Mándale unas flores de mi parte cuando muera. Según tengo entendido, está en fase cuatro, ¿no?

—¡Hijo de puta! —dispara al suelo, pues, así como Valentino no puede matarla, ella también se rige por esa norma. —¡Dime porque mataste a mi hermano! —ninguna respuesta. Es entretenido verla desesperada, llorando, casi roja de la ira. —¡Dímelo, o juro que te volaré la maldita cabeza!

Valentino ríe, lleno de soberbia. Observa la rabieta de la muchacha, con ojos desaprobatorios, mientras una única palabra recorre su cabeza ante la imagen. Patética. Molly era patética, así como toda su familia. —Ya no me pareces divertida, _cotton candy_. —dice, tomando por las mejillas a la chica, y alza su cabeza para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. Hay temor en sus pequeñas perlitas celestes, porque sabe que ahora van en serio. Ya no más juegos. —¿Quiere que te cuente mi pequeño secretillo?, ¿eso quieres?, ¿saber por qué tu inútil hermano está muerto? —presiona. Las uñas incrustándose en la piel de la chiquilla la hacen quejarse. —Escucha con atención, cariño…

Cuando acaba de hablar, vuelve en sí misma. Lo empuja, suelta blasfemias, y él sigue riendo. Todo eso que le dijo debía ser mentira, ¿cierto?, una vil mentira ideada por su enfermiza mente. O es más real de lo que quiere creer.

Perdió el juego.

Molly se marcha del estudio, destrozada. En cambio, Valentino siente unas renovadas fuerzas invadirlo, así como las sospechas hacía _cotton candy_. La determinación de la mujer es bastante, quizás, demasiada para alguien que dice desconocer todo. Algo no cuadra. Tal vez es momento de investigar un poco, y comprobar si de verdad su diamante en bruto está muerto como el mundo entero lo cree.


	17. Tea

Abre los ojos de golpe, y queda erguido sobre el sofá, mirando a todas direcciones. Por segundos, tuvo la sensación de estar en su habitación del hotel. Volvían las paredes pintadas de rosa chillón, rodeado de comodidades, muñecos de peluche, y vigilado el día completo. No fue un buen sueño. Ha decir verdad, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que soñó con algo bueno?, jamás. Los recuerdos siempre son los que ganan por las noches, e infectan su cerebro una y otra vez con imágenes conocidas. Manos tocando su cuerpo, Molly en medio de la lluvia, la sonrisa de Valentino al verlo bailar. Es peor que cualquier pesadilla narrada por el hombre.

Controla su respiración, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para, luego, ser expulsadas con relajo. El ritmo cardiaco, antes disparado a las nubes, baja, así como el miedo. Está a salvo. Sigue en medio del bosque, fuera de peligro.

Sus sentidos le hacen experimentar un poco de paz, al ver la imagen frente a él. Hace un excelente día, la cabaña luce esplendida, y es suficiente para calmar las memorias del pasado, al menos por unos momentos. Sin quererlo, sonríe. No tiene idea de porqué, pero está sonriendo de forma genuina, como no lo hacía en años. Quizás es por el clima, caluroso y lleno de luz. Quizás por el hogar donde se encuentra, el ambiente, como Alastor lo cuida con tanto esmero. O por el simple hecho de despertar, sin golpes, sin gritos, sin la sonrisa de Valentino y sus ridículos lentes de corazones.

Aunque las cosas buenas son efímeras.

Vuelve el dolor de cabeza, así como las náuseas. Ocho días sin consumir drogas es _demasiado_ tiempo para alguien dependiente de ellas. Las necesita, urgente. Necesita deshacerse de las dolencias, del pesar, de las pesadillas. Porque, aunque la vida aquí en el bosque es bella, no le pertenece. Necesita civilización, alcohol, lujuria. Necesita _perderse_ en el abismo del pecado una vez más, dejarse caer en la niebla de la borrachera y el éxtasis. Volver a la adictiva sensación del placer, recorriendo sus venas hasta el inevitable orgasmo, donde vería el universo y su infinita extensión, y luego caer muerto debido al catártico momento. Lo quiere todo.

El estómago se estruja en su interior, recordándole dónde está, y como sus fantasías se verán aplazadas por mucho tiempo. Vuelve en sí mismo. El mareo se le hace insoportable. Tiene el anhelo de vomitar, aún si no existe algo de lo que pueda deshacerse. No ha comido desde la noche pasada, pues su cuerpo rechaza todo lo que ingiere. Y al mismo tiempo, el hambre lo está matando. Tiene una solución, y es estúpida, o brillante, dependiendo de la perspectiva de cada quien. Tomará un té. Tal vez no cure sus males, pero es liviano, y su estómago lo soportaría. Dentro de su mente suena lógico.

Se tambalea al levantarse del sofá. La habitación parece distorsionarse, sin entender muy bien qué es arriba y qué es abajo. Se sostiene de las paredes para no caer, al igual que un borracho en medio de una fiesta. Eso le trajo recuerdos. Una vez siente el mundo de regreso donde pertenece, camina a la cocina, decidido a prepararse su ansiado té. Para desgracia suya, nada de eso existe en esta cabaña. Buscó por las estanterías, los muebles, alacena. En ninguno obtuvo algún resultado satisfactorio, y eso, combinado con el malestar general, lo pone de mal humor.

Debido a la torpeza con la que nació, estuvo muy cerca de romper algunas tazas y platos en su atraco a las pobres repisas. En una de ellas, encontró algo inusual, o más bien, se le cayó algo inusual. Pudo tomarlo a tiempo. Por suerte, sus reflejos siguen con él. Al tacto, era de madera y de forma rectangular. Al verlo, pudo confirmar su sospecha, es un cuadro, con la fotografía a colores de una mujer rubia, de baja estatura y ropas deslumbrantes. Luce como alguna actriz, o alguna mujer de suma importancia, sobre todo por su estilo de vestir y simpatía a la hora de tomarse la foto.

Se la queda mirando, pensativo. ¿Alastor tiene una novia?, lo duda, parece un hombre solitario y para nada interesado en el amor. Entonces, ¿quién era esa muchacha de buen parecer?, ¿alguna conocida?, tiene mucha curiosidad. En la esquina inferior del cuadro, hay algo escrito. Ya una de sus dudas está resuelta.

_“Miriam. 2016”._

_“Mi chica espectáculo”._

¿A qué se refiere?

—Qué estás haciendo.

Angel, del susto, casi deja caer el cuadro, otra vez. Odia cuando Alastor llega en silencio, casi siempre lo pilla con las manos donde no debe. Se voltea a verlo, lento, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, como tratando de disimular lo obvio. Alastor, en cambio, alza una ceja. No luce molesto, solo muestra intriga por saber qué encontró.

— _Eh_ … No es lo que parece. —se ríe, incómodo. Pero el contrario no encuentra gracia alguna en su actitud. —¡Quería tomar un té, maldita sea!, y por casualidad encontré esto. —Angel le muestra el cuadro de la mujer, y en segundos, Alastor cambia su expresión. —¡Fue un accidente!, te lo juro, no sabía que estaba ahí.

Angel le entrega el cuadro, ahora sí, temiendo por su vida. El contrario da un suspiro nostálgico al ver la fotografía, sonriendo tranquilo, y recorriendo con uno de sus dedos la imagen de la mujer. Angel no pudo evitar sentirse extraño de ver a Alastor así, pues la mayor parte del tiempo era sarcástico, narcisista, y demasiado fastidioso. En cambio, ahora luce suavizado. Y no tiene idea de cómo portarse ante esa revelación.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio en otra faceta, más calmada, más vulnerable.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Angel le picó la curiosidad, por segunda vez en el día. Alastor asiente en respuesta, concediéndole el permiso para dejar escapar sus dudas. —¿Ella es tu novia?, bueno, ¿era?, ¿lo siguen siendo?

Alastor negó, carcajeando en el proceso debido al torrente de interrogantes. —Fue una gran amiga, hace mucho tiempo. —observa el cuadro por varios segundos, antes de dejarlo sobre una repisa, donde hay objetos decorativos de todo tipo. Antes, Angel no le tomó importancia, ahora parece cobrarle el sentido a esa sección de la cocina. —Por si te lo preguntas, la respuesta es sí. Todo lo que ves aquí, ella me lo obsequió.

Angel ve los objetos de manera diferente. Las joyas de gran valor, las gemas, los relojes de mano, parecen transmitirle sentimientos. Desde amistad, hasta amor. —¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Un día, se marchó. Y no ha vuelto desde entonces.

—¿No te sientes triste por eso?

—¡Para nada! —la forma como lo dijo, la expresión, sus ojos. Algo está mal, y no puede determinar qué es. ¿Siente tristeza?, ¿por qué sigue sonriendo?, no lo entiende. Y prefiere dejar pasar ese detalle, aunque siga haciendo ruido en su cabeza. —Era una mujer codiciosa, altanera, y algunas veces muy molesta. Pero también era mi chica espectáculo, y eso no cambiará nunca. Incluso si ella ya me olvidó.

Angel pudo entender a la perfección ese sentimiento. Y aunque Alastor no se mostrara triste, quiere consolarlo de alguna manera, y eso incluye dejar libre alguno de sus secretos. Introduce su mano por el cuello de su suéter, y extrae un pequeño collar dorado, con un dije en forma de corazón. Aun después de tanto tiempo, le quema la garganta verlo, y recordar lo que pasó con aquella persona tan especial. Nunca se lo confesó a su amiga, mucho menos a su melliza, pero hoy siente que debe hacerlo. No hizo falta la llamar la atención de Alastor, él observó todos sus movimientos en silencio, esperando por sus palabras.

—Este collar me lo dio mi novio, hace cinco años. —el dije en corazón es abierto, y revela una pequeña imagen de un hombre de cabellos negros, sonriendo a la cámara, como si hubiera sido pillado desprevenido. Angel tiene el deseo de llorar al verlo ahí, en la imagen, siendo tan feliz. —Es el objeto más valioso que tengo de él. Cuando lo miro, recuerdo cuando salíamos de paseo por el parque, o cuando lo vi por primera vez. —alza su visión, y se conecta de inmediato con los ojos rojizos de Alastor, atentos a cada una de sus palabras. —A veces, siento que lo estoy olvidando. Entonces miró mi collar, y puedo revivirlo.

—¿Puedo saber su nombre?

—Tyco, era su apodo. —cerró el dije, y colocó el collar en su lugar, debajo de su ropa. —Nunca le gustó su verdadero nombre, por eso, nunca me lo dijo.

—¿Qué ocurrió con él?

Angel contuvo las lágrimas tanto como pudo. Esta siempre sería la parte más difícil de decir. —Murió. —pronunciar esa palabra hizo arder sus entrañas. Todavía no puede asimilarlo, todavía no puede creer que su hombre dejó de respirar. —Lo asesinó mi jefe, hace tres años.

Se forma el silencio. Angel derrama un par de lágrimas, lleno de un profundo sentimiento de pena. A la vez, siente un peso enorme siendo liberado. Tal vez nunca podría superar la pérdida de su amado, pero ahora, que pudo compartirlo con alguien, siente un ligero bienestar. —Siento mucho lo que sucedió. —ese fue Alastor hablando desde la más absoluta sinceridad, sin sarcasmos, sin bromas de por medio.

Angel pudo sonreír, en medio de las lágrimas. —¿Sabes?, a veces siento que sigue conmigo, protegiéndome y evitando que muera, incluso si yo deseo morir. Quizás él me trajo contigo, porque sabía que me ayudarías. O quizás, solo tengo demasiada suerte. —sorbe su nariz, ya más tranquilo, luego de haber soltado un poco de su vida. —Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por escucharme. No todos los hacen.

—También te lo agradezco. —quedan en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios líos sentimentales. Tanto Angel como Alastor necesitaban de esa conversación, aunque ninguno lo supiera. —Querías un té, ¿cierto? —Angel asiente. —Prepararé uno.


	18. Family

Angel arrugó la cara, asqueado. —Es el peor té que he probado en mi vida.

Alastor, desde el otro extremo del sofá, ve el sufrimiento del chico en primera fila. Su expresión le hace recordar a alguien tratando de comer un limón, lo cual es curioso, porque el té no tiene nada que sea agrio. Ríe, sin consideraciones. —¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! — dice, para luego tomar su taza con café y beber un poco. Sigue humeante e hirviendo, y de sabor amargo, justo como le gusta. —Deja tus lloriqueos para más tarde. —el rubio se lleva ambas manos a la boca, e intenta disimular algunas risillas. —¿Dije algo gracioso?

—No es eso. —Angel empieza a reír, descarado. Alastor alza una ceja, molesto de verlo carcajear en su cara, cuando la situación a menudo es al revés. —¡No puedo tomarte en serio!, tienes los lentes empañados.

Alastor bufa, al mismo tiempo que rueda los ojos. Era eso. —Inmaduro. —Angel sonríe, satisfecho de su fechoría. Irritar a _Sonrisas_ es complicado, pero empieza a conocer algunos de sus puntos débiles, y atacar su ego era uno de ellos. —Pero he de admitir que tienes razón, ¡no es muy lógico beber café con lentes! —a Angel se le borró la sonrisa al instante, ahora siendo él quien está indignado. Alastor se salió con la suya, a la próxima no.

Desde su esquina del sofá, Martin planeó jugarle una broma a Alastor, que, así como llegó a su cabeza, también se fue. Sus ojos cielo vieron cuadro al cuadro cómo el moreno se despojaba de aquellos anteojos, y, debe admitir, que sin ellos se veía muy atractivo. Ahí, su cerebro hizo cortocircuito, e incluso se espantó del pensamiento que acaba de tener. Luego, la confusión se esfuma por completo cuando descubre algo mucho más interesante.

Acaba de ver algo en la frente de Alastor, lo jura por su madre. Fue en un lapso de segundos, cuando se quitaba los lentes, y su cabello se movió de lugar. Un detalle minúsculo, insignificante, y que te todas formas pudo ver. Con el dedo índice apunta el lugar donde vio la rareza, mientras balbucea cosas y chilla, ¿o está riendo?, es difícil de determinar. —¡Tú, tú! —llama la atención del moreno, quien lo mira extrañado—, ¡te lo tenías bien guardado!, ¿¡cómo no lo vi!?

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

—¡Eso, eso! —lo apunta insistente, haciendo figuras divertidas con sus manos, entre ellas, un círculo. Alastor, de algún modo, logra entender el código cifrado. Despeja la zona haciendo a un lado varios cabellos, y ahí está. —¡Sí!, ¡eso!

—¿Mi marca de nacimiento? —Angel asiente repetidas veces, con ojos brillantes y fascinados, sin despegar la vista de esa pequeña mancha más clara que el resto de su piel morena. Alastor no comprende esa actitud. —¿Por qué te emociona?

—Nunca vi una en ese lugar, es raro, ¿seguro es una marca de nacimiento?

—La tengo desde mi infancia, supongo que lo es. —ante la mirada fija de Angel en ese lugar, decide cubrirlo de nuevo, desapareciendo así de su rango. —Lo siento, pero no es de mi agrado mostrarla.

—A mi me parece linda. ¿Por qué no te gusta?

La pregunta hace mucho ruido en la cabeza de Alastor, demasiado. —Es complicado.

—¿Te hace sentir inseguro?

—No.

—¿Algo personal?

—Me recuerda a mi madre. —Angel cesa su alboroto, pues la voz de su compañero cambia. Ya no denota sarcasmo, ni calma, solo vacío. Algo profundo que no puede identificar, un sentimiento mezclado con muchos otros. —Es uno de los vestigios que dejó en mí, antes de…

De repente, el ambiente se vuelve incómodo. Alastor parecía ido, cosa que asustó a Angel. Antes, cuando hablaron de Miriam y Tyco, no se veía así de mal. Ahora luce como otra persona. —¿Al?, ¿te sientes bien? —el nombrado voltea a verlo. Esos ojos, los ha visto antes. —¿Alastor?

—¿Sí, Angel?

Traga saliva. Aquí hay dos opciones muy simples, puede acabar bien, o puede acabar muy mal para ambos. —Tu familia, no, tu madre, ¿sigue contigo?

Alastor mira al suelo. Su sonrisa disminuye, y sus ojos están observando a todas partes, confundido, como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño. —¿Mi familia? —habla, ya sin rastros de alguna emoción. —Ellos… Mis padres. Yo…

Angel tiene el corazón a mil. —¿Qué les pasó?

—Ellos… No lo sé. Nunca les dije… —se forma un silencio. Angel tiene miedo de hacer la pregunta incorrecta, así que, se queda callado, como debió hacerlo en un principio. Alastor remota el hilo de sus pensamientos, y decide hablar. —Nunca les dije… que los quería. Nunca les pude decir adiós.

Fue en cuestión de segundos. Angel ve como Alastor se retira de la habitación, sin decir alguna palabra más. Pensó lo peor, un golpe, un regaño, y nada llegó. Solo se va. Escucha la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, despacio, y el silencio reinó en la cabaña. Angel continua con su corazón en la mano, con sus piernas listas para correr lejos de ahí, y, sobre todo, arrepentido. Luego de ese pequeño progreso de hace algunos minutos, lo echó todo a perder, porque no sabe callarse la boca cuando debe hacerlo.

Para cuando recuerda que bebía un té, ya estaba frío. Aun así, lo bebió por completo, incluso si era de sabor asqueroso. Alastor lo preparó con el fin de hacerlo sentirse mejor, y lo bebería sin quejas, como debió haberlo hecho en un principio. Mientras ingiere el líquido, sus ojos cielo comienzan a nublarse debido a gotas acumuladas en ellos, así como su pecho se siente apretado. No puede creerlo, ¿de verdad está lagrimeando por un tipo que conoció hace ocho días?, ¿por haber hablado de más?, ¿desde cuando cosas así le importan?

¿Por qué le duele, ni siquiera son amigos?

_Veo la ciudad de nuevo en celebración y delirio,_

_sofocante bajo el sol y bajo la alegría._

_Y escucho en la música gritos, risas,_

_que estallan y rebotan a mi alrededor._

Angel despierta de sus pensamientos con el sonido de una canción, proviniendo de algún lado de la cabaña. Eso es imposible, revisó cada rincón del lugar y jamás encontró algún objeto con el cualquier reproducir sonido, ni siquiera radio. Pero ahí está, tenue, llamándolo bajo su envolvente melodía de pianos. Emprendió la búsqueda del sonido, por el pasillo del hogar, hasta dar con la habitación de Alastor, esa que siempre permanece cerrada bajo llave. La música proviene de ahí, y queda encantado con ella y con su ritmo hechizante.

Decide apoyar su espalda en la puerta, mientras poco a poco va bajando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, escuchando con atención la canción reproducida dentro de la habitación. No entiende ni un poco de la letra, pero le gusta por como suena, y por la voz de la cantante. De hecho, ese nunca fue su estilo de música, pero ahora, perdido en un bosque, acepta lo que sea.

¿Sería un buen momento para disculparse?

—¿Alastor? —habla. No obtiene respuesta, y es justo lo que temía. —Entiendo si te sientes molesto conmigo, pregunté demasiado. No sabía lo mucho que te afectaba.

Los versos de la canción siguieron, pero no la voz de Alastor. Solo esperaba algo, lo que sea, un grito, un regaño. Quería oírlo, y comprobar que ya estuviera mejor, de lo contrario, se sentiría peor consigo mismo.

_…pero de repente grito entre las risas,_

_cuando la multitud viene a arrancarlo de mis brazos…_

—De verdad lo siento. —Angel insiste, y aparte de música, no oye ni siquiera la respiración del moreno. —¿Estás ahí?, dame una señal, joder. Golpea la pared o algo. —entonces pasó. Justo tras su cabeza, escuchó un golpe, imitando el sonido de la canción. Ya con eso pudo respirar más tranquilo, pero no por eso se sentía mejor. —Perdón.

La música los acompaña en todo momento, volviendo el ambiente más ameno, aunque melancólico. Angel esperaba no haberlo arruinado tanto, al menos no para que el contrario lo echara de su hogar. Ahora mismo, lo que menos quería era estar vagando en medio de un bosque a mitad de la noche, perdido, y con el ambiente luciendo por todas partes igual. No, ya vivió eso una vez y no volvería a repetir la experiencia. Así que, en silencio, ruega por misericordia.

Lo que Angel nunca sospechó, es que, de todos modos, Alastor lo perdonará.

— _En algún momento lo verías._ —escucharlo desde el otro lado de la puerta le devolvió el alma al cuerpo. Por suerte, ahora habla con ese tono particular que lo caracteriza. — _¡Tampoco es el fin del mundo!_

—Pareció afectarte demasiado. —vuelve el silencio por parte de Alastor. Su actitud le recuerda cuando tuvo que afrontar la muerte de su novio, y la herida seguía a carne viva. —¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Ahí muere la conversación, de momento. Angel sigue escuchando la música, absorto en su incomprensible letra y maravillosa melodía. Si escuchar esto hace sentir mejor a Alastor, entonces lo dejaría en paz y en silencio. Aunque, al poco tiempo, vuelve a hablar. — _Era la canción favorita de mi madre, la oía a menudo._

—Es muy linda, aunque no entiendo nada. —desde el otro lado de la puerta, Alastor ríe. —¿Qué idioma es?

— _Es francés. Mi madre lo hablaba, y gracias a esta canción, conoció a mi padre._ —Angel se sintió conmovido por el relato. Parecían una familia feliz, y no como la suya, llena de caos. — _La foule._

—¿El qué?

— _La multitud, así se llama._ —lo escucha suspirar desde el otro lado de la puerta, y no puede evitar sentirse triste por él. Parece que le dolió mucho. — _Disfruta lo que queda._

Y así lo hizo.

_…Y tenso mis puños,_

_maldiciendo a la multitud que me roba_

_el hombre que me dio,_

_y nunca encontré._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción presentada aquí está en francés, pero decidí poner la letra en español para más comprensión. Sé que también está "Que nadie sepa mi sufrir" pero es diferente, quería esta versión uwu.


	19. Remember

Las canciones pasaron, así como el tiempo, y anocheció en el bosque de Luisiana.

Angel no se movió de su posición, incluso si sus músculos estuvieran adoloridos de permanecer quietos, ahí se quedó. Escuchó atento cada palabra de Alastor, pues luego de su reconciliación comenzaron una amena conversación, lejos de cualquier tópico del pasado. Los nombres de Miriam y Tyco fueron olvidados en algún rincón del inconsciente, y se concentraron en lanzarse bromas de mal gusto, o chistes demasiado aburridos que hicieron reír a Angel, pero por lo malos que eran.

Tal y como Alastor lo aseguró, el té de dudosa calidad cumplió el objetivo de hacer sentir mejor al rubio. La cabeza dejó de darle vueltas y los dolores disminuyeron, al menos se puede decir que está de regreso en sus cinco sentidos; el sentido del raciocinio volvió a su cerebro luego de estar desaparecido por un buen rato. Asimismo, el cansancio de estar despierto por gran parte de la noche le cobró factura, anunciando la hora de dormir por el pesar de sus párpados. Dio un bostezo prolongado, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, y haciendo sonar los huesos del cuello. No se sentía así de relajado desde la vez que fumó marihuana con Cherri.

—Por eso tu té sabía a mierda, porque le pusiste droga. —Alastor, desde el otro lado de la puerta, soltó una gran carcajada.

— _¿Tanto desconfías de mí?_

—Más o menos.

— _Eso me ofende, Angel._

—De nada.

— _¿De verdad piensas que te drogué?, ¡es lo más absurdo que he oído!, ¿por qué haría algo así en primer lugar?_

—Porque eres raro, sonríes mucho, y vives en medio de un bosque como un psicópata, ¡de seguro quieres dormirme para arrancarme los órganos! —tanto Angel como Alastor acaban riendo por lo patética que suena esa teoría.

— _¡Tu agitada imaginación siempre me saca una sonrisa!_

—Gracias, supongo. —otro bostezo, un poco más corto que el anterior. Las ganas de dormir le están ganando la batalla, y muy pronto, se quedará dormido. Pero se niega a tomarse un descanso. —¿Me puedo echar una siesta en el pasillo?

— _No creo que sea un lugar muy cómodo._

—Muy tarde.

Tan pronto acabó de hablar, Angel cerró los ojos y procedió a perderse en el mundo de los sueños y fantasías. Alastor, en cambio, escucha la respiración de su compañero tornarse cada vez más calma, hasta establecer un ritmo constante. En serio se ha dormido en el pasillo. No pensó que un simple té con la receta especial de su madre pudiera tener ese efecto. Y aunque la situación era de lo más divertida, no podía dejarlo ahí tirado a merced del frío de Luisiana. Tomó la determinación de llevarlo al sofá, pero al abrir la puerta, el cuerpo muerto de Angel cayó sobre sus piernas, todavía metido en un profundo sueño.

—¿Angel? —le picó la mejilla con un dedo. Desde que el rubio llegó a la cabaña, una vieja costumbre regresó a él, la de portar guantes para cubrir sus manos. Odia tocar a la gente, sobre todo, odia tocar a Angel. —Sigues vivo, por suerte. —una última mirada antes de alzarlo en brazos, y llevarlo al sofá de la sala principal. —Todo un personaje.

(…)

— _Angel cakes_ —esa voz. Tuvo un escalofrío, recorrió toda la extensión de su espina dorsal, hasta llegar a su cabeza. Sonaba tan molesto, y tan real. ¿Cómo lo encontró?, es imposible—, _Angie boy_ , ¿qué estás haciendo dulzura?

Se da la vuelta, despacio, controlando su respiración para inhalar las mínimas cantidades de oxígeno. Los ojos se abren con horror, al presenciar como el lugar va tomando forma poco a poco. Las paredes se tiñen de caoba, el suelo es alfombrado en un rojo brillante, y el cielo allá afuera luce naranja, clara señal del atardecer. Un estudio dentro de un hotel conocido, con papeles regados por doquier, así como objetos sin importancia. En medio de ese desastre, está él, portando un resplandeciente maletín negro.

Angel ha estado aquí, lo recuerda. Texas, muy lejos de su natal Nueva York, muy lejos de la seguridad de la ciudad. ¿Es una pesadilla?, ¿o es la realidad?, luce tan verdadero. Y el miedo que siente también lo es.

Valentino acaba de llegar a la habitación, luego de haber estado buscando a su diamante en bruto por un largo rato en el hotel, y no luce nada contento de verlo ahí, en medio de su estudio hecho un desastre. La situación no es nueva. Angel muchas veces entraba a lugares y los registraba de arriba abajo, buscando con desespero un algo que no sabía ni su tamaño ni forma, pero lo ayudaría a escapar del imperio del corrupto rey. Y como las otras veces, fue pillado causando desmanes con tal de encontrar ese objeto que arreglaría su vida. Aunque hoy es distinto, hoy encontró algo.

La mente de Valentino permaneció imperturbable, pues estaba convencido de que lo encontrado era algo sin importancia, un simple señuelo. Y es tan divertido ver la cara de espanto de Angel, con esos ojitos llenos de una esperanza marchita. Tan fácil de destruir. —¿Otra vez husmeando en mi estudio? —el hombre avanza hasta Anthony, quien tiembla de miedo, pero sostiene firme el picaporte de la puerta, su único escape de la habitación. —Pensé que lo habías superado, dulzura. Creí haber corregido esa mala costumbre, de tomar cosas sin permiso.

—Val-

—Ni una sola palabra cariño. —el hombre queda frente al muchacho, que sigue mirándolo con ojos horrorizados. Siempre le gustó ver a Angel así de débil, así de sumiso. El miedo en sus ojos es la cosa más exquisita que pudo contemplar en la faz de la Tierra. Alimenta su ego, así como su satisfacción personal. —Dime, ¿qué encontraste entre mis papeles?, tengo tantos que a veces los olvido —una sonrisa llena de crueldad surca su cara de lado a lado—, ¿quieres ayudarme a refrescar mi memoria?

—Val-

—¿Ya se te olvidó como tratarme?, asquerosa zorra.

Angel tragó saliva, sumido en una profunda ansiedad. — _Daddy._ —entonces Valentino afloja su semblante molesto. El hombre se aproxima al muchacho, y a cada paso que da, puede ver las piernas de Anthony flaquear, así como caen los cimientos de su valentía. Es entonces cuando, con ambas manos, acaricia las mejillas pálidas del chico, tornándose de inmediato de rubor. — _Daddy,_ solo vine a buscar algo mío que dejé hace tiempo. —Angel cierra los ojos, fuerte, cuando las manos que lo acarician pasan por sus labios secos. Valentino juega con ellos, encantado de su textura. —¡Te lo prometo!, _daddy,_ es ropa. —sollozos, clamando piedad.

El hombre detiene sus mimos. Mira con gracia como Anthony sigue sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta, debatiendo en su cabeza si salir de ahí o quedarse dentro. Valentino le ayuda a tomar una decisión, cuando sostiene y entrelaza sus dedos con los del rubio. Lo guía en silencio, más cerca de su cuerpo, más cerca de su calor, hasta chocar las respiraciones. La reacción de Angel es maravillosa a sus ojos. Ama ver el miedo en él, y ama inducirlo en ese estado de debilidad máxima. Cuando sus párpados ya no pueden abrirse más, cuando lagrimea, o tensa el rostro. El gozo que ninguna prostituta pudo otorgarle.

—¿Me dices la verdad?

Angel asiente, sin poder ver al hombre a la cara, pues quería conservar al menos un fragmento de su roto coraje. —Sí, te lo prometo. —aunque su voz es más traicionera. Tiembla, y apenas es entendible.

—¿Estás seguro?

— _Daddy._ —solloza. Valentino sonríe, con ojos desquiciados y absorto en los labios de Anthony, cómo se mueven a la hora de hablar, y cómo palpitan debido a la ansiedad. Ese chico fue su mejor incautación. —Es la verdad.

—Bien. —Valentino toma por el mentón a Angel, y obliga a alzar su cabeza, en una posición donde puede ver con mayor precisión el incontrolable sentir del rubio. Y aunque es bruto al principio, el tacto se torna suave, le trasmite al chico seguridad y confianza, así como cariño. Sirven para relajar sus tensas facciones, y así, contemplar su paz. —Te creo, _baby boy._ Yo te creo. —Angel lagrimea, dando algunos sollozos lastimeros, que no hacían más que incitar a Valentino a continuar. Su dolor siempre fue su más grande placer. —No llores bebé, has sido un chico muy bueno. Mereces un regalo.

Valentino usa su pulgar para secar las nacientes lágrimas del muchacho, siendo muy delicado en cada uno de sus movimientos. Anthony gimotea, tratando de calmar sus inestables emociones, pero sin lograrlo en absoluto. Es así como abre los ojos en grande, cuando los labios de Valentino se unen a los suyos en una danza ya conocida, ya disfrutada en el pasado, y siendo igual de despiadada. Se deja llevar bajo el nuevo ambiente del momento, bajos los encantos del hombre que tanto odiaba en el mundo. Sigue su ritmo lento, y aunque lo hayan hechos millones de veces, continúa causando un sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando lo besa con esa ternura. Como si de verdad lo amara.

La mano de Angel suelta el maletín, y cae, ocasionando un ruido por toda la habitación. Ahora que está libre, puede enredar sus brazos tras la nuca del hombre y seguir profundizando el beso, que ahora se ha tornado mucho más violento. Valentino toma las piernas del muchacho y las alza, para que pudieran entrelazarse tras su cintura. Sin consideraciones, empuja a su compañero contra la puerta de la habitación, donde suelta un quejido en medio de los labios de su hombre. Cualquier disputa terminaba del mismo modo, con ambos perdonándose bajo el embrujo de la lujuria y el deseo carnal de poseer el cuerpo del otro. Se vuelven salvajes, llenos de excitación, con la necesidad de caer en la embriagante necesidad de pertenecer a algo.

Angel se separa para poder respirar, ya sin lágrimas inundando su rostro estético, solo un rubor fuerte surcando por sus mejillas. Tan perfecto, y tan frágil. — _Angie boy,_ sabes lo mucho que te amo —una de sus manos recorre la pierna del nombrado, hasta detenerse en su muslo. Angel asiente repetidas veces, con los ojos grandes y llenos de un encanto único. —, sabes que me gusta consentirte, ¿verdad?, adoro verte feliz.

—Sí _daddy,_ lo sé.

—Entonces, dime algo, _baby boy._ —la mano sobre su muslo asciende hasta las clavículas de Angel, y despejan de ahí cualquier cabello rubio que se atravesara. El chico suspira, desviando su cabeza para dar un poco de espacio en esa zona, donde Valentino deposita algunos besos ahí. —Dime, Martin, ¿por qué te gusta jugar así conmigo?, ¿por qué me haces enfurecer tantas veces?, si te adoro tanto.

— _Daddy…_ —Valentino se separa de la zona, y vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos. Angel no sabe qué responderle a su pregunta. — _Daddy,_ no lo hago apropósito. Yo-

—¿Por qué te gusta mentirme?

Angel abre la boca para hablar, cuando ambas manos del hombre aprietan su cuello sin piedad, cortando su respiración. Patalea, se retuerce, y comienza a lagrimar otra vez, pero nada consigue su liberación. La vida se escapa con cada segundo de lucha, y aunque está en sus planes morir, no le daría la satisfacción a Valentino de ser él quien acabara con su vida. Trata con sus brazos de soltarse del agarre, pero es inútil. Acierta con darle algunas patadas al hombre, que lo alejan unos segundos de su cuello. Valentino tira al suelo a Angel, y este puede respirar.

—Bebé, ¿por qué me haces llegar a estos extremos? —el proxeneta queda de cuclillas a un lado del cuerpo de Anthony, quien sigue confundido y tratando de encontrar aire en el ambiente. Patético. —Odio hacerte daño, arruina tu belleza.

—Val… lo sien-

—¿Otra vez con tu insolencia? —un golpe llega directo a su mejilla, y lo derriba en seguida, perdiendo el conocimiento por escasos segundos. —¿Cuántas veces tendré que corregirte bebé? —de entre sus ropas, Valentino toma un pañuelo blanco de seda, y limpia cualquier rastro de sangre en el rostro del chico. Angel solloza, incapaz de hacer algo. — _Baby boy,_ habla con la verdad. ¿Qué encontraste en mi estudio?

—Mi ropa…

Valentino no tuvo paciencia con él. Le proporciona una fuerte bofeteada, que lo deja derribado, y con la mejilla sangrando. —Tendré que averiguarlo por mí mismo, ya que eres una zorra a la que le gusta mentir.

El hombre se centra en el pequeño maletín negro, olvidado al lado de la puerta de la habitación. Lo recoge del suelo y lo deja sobre una mesa que había cerca de ellos. No tiene un peso considerable, más bien, es ligero, debe contener solo papeles o cosas sin importancia. Tal vez otro señuelo, Angel era idiota y siempre caía en ellos. A los lados del maletín hay dos seguros, que se abren fácil. Cuando por fin puede ver el contenido, algo se estremece dentro de sus entrañas, algo casi olvidado. Un miedo que había sepultado.

No es un señuelo, mucho menos un contrato falso. Todo lo que hay ahí es real, tan real que puede ver el desenlace de su historia. ¿Cómo los encontró?, es imposible, nadie sabe de la existencia de esto, y mucho menos una perra sin cerebro como Angel. Algo no cuadra. —Parece ser que he subestimado tu inteligencia, bebé. —cierra el maletín. No hay nervios en su voz, mucho menos inseguridad, vuelve a ser el mismo altanero de siempre. No se dejaría vencer por un simple debilucho sumiso. —¿Cómo lo encontraste?

Angel se ríe, medio adolorido. Valentino se da la vuelta para encararlo, encontrando al chico apuntándolo con una pistola desde su posición. El hombre solo sonríe, confiado. Pero Angel lo mira con los ojos llenos de muerte. —Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. —ironiza, listo para disparar.

—¿Vas a matarme?, _baby boy,_ si querías morir debiste habérmelo dicho.

—Te lo dije, millones de veces. —Angel se limpia un poco la sangre que escurre por su boca, todavía duele mucho. —Nunca me dejaste morir.

—Es cierto. Las cosas serían muy aburridas sin tu presencia, por eso te necesito conmigo, dulzura. —Angel carga la pistola, listo para dispararle. Valentino sigue sonriendo, altanero. —Adelante. Mátame, y te darás cuenta que mi muerte no llena ese vacío que tienes en ti.

¿Por qué no pudo hacerlo?

Angel baja el arma, derrotado. Valentino lo levanta del suelo, y cuando lo tiene frente a él, lo empuja hasta la pared más cercana. Sin pensarlo mucho, escoge una de las manos del chico, y la apunta con la pistola con la que trató de matarlo. —Tyco no vendrá a ayudarte.

El disparo resuena por su cabeza, y le hace abrir los ojos. Lo primero que puede ver al despertar, es Alastor, cuidado de él mientras estaba durmiendo. Angel se mira la mano, de la que no recordaba que había una herida de bala, y ahora, parece ser una simple imagen del pasado. Ninguna marca, nada de dolor, nada faltante, ¿cómo es posible?, ¿acaso fue otra pesadilla?

Alastor lo mira con ojos confundidos, sin comprender su insistencia en mirar esa mano en particular. Iba a preguntar, cuando los brazos de Angel le rodean el cuerpo, en un temeroso abrazo. La sensación es repugnante, y quiere despegarse de él cuanto antes, pero es testarudo y se niega a soltarlo. Aborrece en demasía las muestras de afecto, pero de mala gana debe dejarlo, pues ha comenzado a sollozar en su hombro. No tiene más remedio que acariciar su cabello rubio, incluso si le desagrada el hecho de haberse convertido en algo así como un amigo para Angel.

—Calma, ya pasó. Solo fue una pesadilla.


	20. Name

**Domingo 01 de marzo. Nueva York, Estados Unidos.**

—¿Te das cuenta de que no hemos tenido ningún jodido progreso? —dice Cherri, áspera, como la bomba de tiempo que es. Molly, en cambio, se gira a verla por unos segundos antes de seguir caminando, con la vista al frente y altiva. Desde el inicio del recorrido, no le ha dirigido la palabra en ningún momento. Cherri flamea en tedio. El aura de grandiosidad de Molly le revuelve el estómago, y está decidida a quebrantar esa fachada. —De no ser por esos hijos de puta que quemaron mi departamento, ya habría llegado a Texas sin necesitar de tu maldita ayuda.

Molly afirma con la cabeza, dando nula atención al diálogo de su acompañante. Sigue siendo temprano en Nueva York, y en sus planes no se encuentra un dolor de cabeza mañanero. Se deja insultar sin objetar, ni presentar algún inconveniente, pues incluso si las palabras de Cherri duelen las tiene bien merecidas. La despiadada jefa, por cómo el mundo criminal la conocía, ahora se esfuma estando a lado de alguien con mayor bravía.

—Pero tú me llamaste. —tuvo el antojo de decir algo más, pero enmudeció.

—Por desgracia. —chasquea la lengua, hay desagrado en su respuesta. Mira a su compañera de arriba abajo, con ojos llenos de rencor. —Ni siquiera hubiera marcado tu número, pero lo hice por Angel. —Molly mira a Cherri, aturdida, pues desconocía de ese pequeño dato. —Dijo que te amaba.

—Ojalá fuera cierto.

—Sonó auténtico, no como tú, que le mentiste en la cara y luego lo abandonaste.

—No voy a hablar de eso y menos contigo.

—Vale, ¡sigue ignorando el tema!, de todos modos, Anthony está muerto por tu culpa.

La declaración colma la paciencia de Molly. Se detuvo de golpe. La masa de gente a su alrededor pasó a segundo plano, y los ojos de la maldad regresaron a ella. Toma a Cherri por el cuello de su sudadera, y la detuvo de su caminata distraída, así como de su desagradable actuar. —Creo que no te oí bien —su compañera luce asombrada por el repentino acto, pero dura poco. Gruñe como un animal salvaje, lista para atacar a su presa—, ¿quieres repetirlo?

—Vete al carajo, perra. —empuja a Molly, queda libre de su agarre. —Tal vez Valentino se caga en sus pantalones cuando te ve, pero yo no. Para mí eres una basura, ¿me escuchaste?, y no tengo miedo de decírtelo a la cara. —Cherri no espera alguna réplica por parte de la contraria, camina a pasos largos y rápidos, con tal de no verla en lo restante de camino.

Molly suspira, llevando una mano hasta el puente de su nariz, y respira fuerte. Las cosas serían muy diferentes si aquella vez hubiera escapado con su hermano a Italia. ¿Por qué dejó solo a su mellizo?

Casi es medio día en la ciudad, y se nota, pues la gente no deja de circular en todas direcciones. Entre la multitud, ambas mujeres rubias transitan hasta un sitio específico, donde se reunirían con un tercer personaje a la ecuación. Para Cherri, la idea de formar un grupo era ridícula, sobre todo por el hecho de tener que compartir y trabajar junto a la persona que más odia. Los contratiempos serían los mínimos si hubieran partido a Texas el primer día como tenía previsto, pero no, Molly atrasó los planes para conseguir un poco de ayuda, y de paso amenazar sin éxito a Valentino. ¡Esfuerzos inútiles!, ¿qué quería demostrar?, ¿valentía?, solo quedó como una tonta frente al asesino de su hermano.

Los actos irracionales de la muchacha le recuerdan demasiado a Angel, cuando tomaba decisiones estando molesto. Siempre metido en problemas. Como su fiel compañera del crimen, también acabó en líos muy grandes debido a los arrebatos de su amigo. Y aunque trató por todos los medios de salvaguardar su pellejo de balas, cuchillos y golpes, al final sus esfuerzos resultaban en vano. Su querido amigo recibía la peor parte.

En sus momentos de mayor debilidad, donde aún conservaba el miedo del pequeño Martin, ahí estuvo para consolarlo de sus heridas, quemaduras, cicatrices. ¿Y ahora Molly se preocupa por él?, después de tres años de estar desaparecida en Italia, al fin decide aparecerse una vez su mellizo está muerto. ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?, ¿qué estaba esperando? Tiene tanta rabia contenida al verla todos los días con esa cara de ángel, como si no pudiera matar a nadie. La desprecia.

Angel solía hablarle maravillas de Molly, sobre su benevolencia y enorme corazón, o su aura de tranquilidad cuando se estaba cerca de ella. Y la vez donde por fin cruzaron miradas, no vio nada de eso. Vio a una muchacha vanidosa, soberbia, con miedo al mundo y sus alrededores. En ella no existía la nube de azúcar como la describían, sino, una mentira de enormes proporciones. Una mentira que hasta Martin se convenció de ser cierta, pero Cherri no. Ella sabe la verdad, sabe que la dulce Molly no es más que una farsa, porque solo es una niñata con demasiado poder y llena de inseguridades, llena de temor al pasado y los errores que cometió.

—En serio te detesto. —dice, cuando la mujer de nueva cuenta está caminando a su lado. —¿Por qué no viniste antes?, mejor aún, ¿por qué estás aquí? —el silencio es la única respuesta que obtiene por parte de Molly. Al final, no le quedó de otra más que bufar en frustración. —¿Lo querías?

—Lo amaba, y lo sigo haciendo.

Cherri chasquea la lengua. —Nunca se lo hiciste saber.

(…)

El Central Park, de por sí, es maravilloso todos los días del año, y hoy parece serlo mucho más. El césped se ve reluciente, el agua en los estanques es cristalina, los árboles en flor dan un toque primaveral al paisaje. De toda Nueva York, el lugar predilecto de los turistas es sin dudas esta pequeña área verde en medio de la selva de cemento. Cuando había tiempo libre, Cherri y Angel se la pasaban aquí charlando por largas horas, bajo la sombra de un árbol, e incluso se tomaban una pequeña siesta antes de regresar a su agitada vida. Y en los momentos donde no había algo en lo qué charlar, siempre se podía robar algo de dinero a los más distraídos. La policía nunca fue un problema, ellos no tenían permitido tocar al diamante en bruto de Valentino, o sufrirían su ira.

En medio de los individuos que van de aquí a allá, hay una mujer que resalta del resto. Morena, de cabellos atados en coletas y ropas de extravagantes tonos rosas y violetas, está frente a unos de los tantos estanques del parque, tomando algunas fotografías a un grupo de patos. La muchacha derrocha una energía desorbitante, así como una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, e inquietos movimientos. Se le hace difícil quedarse quieta, por lo que camina por muchas partes a la vez, escribiendo mensajes en su celular, o molestando a la gente con fotos de imprevisto.

La inconfundible Velvet sigue haciendo de las suyas cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, la figura de Molly y sus tonos pasteles se acerca a ella. Detiene las fotos, así como las bromas. Se gira para darle un cálido saludo a su amiga, y es ahí que ve a su compañera de ceño fruncido. Cherri Bomb cruza su único ojo con los de Velvet, y esta última traga saliva, sin comprender si está nerviosa o emocionada de ver llegar a la mujer. Se ve tan molesta, y está apunto de molestarse más cuando logra reconocer su cara. El espectáculo da inicio.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? —Velvet se apunta a sí misma, como confirmación de ser ella a quien se está dirigiendo.

—Pues nada, salí a estirar las piernas un rato. —miró a todas direcciones, siguiendo con su actitud payasa y despreocupada. —Hace un día precioso, ¿no crees?

Cherri es conocida por la poca paciencia que posee, y hoy no iba a aguantar burlas de una tipa tan desagradable. Queda tan cerca de la mujer como puede, y desde uno de sus bolsillos, saca un cuchillo con el que apunta a Velvet en el abdomen, sin que el resto de gente notara la amenaza. —Dame una razón para no matarte aquí y ahora.

Velvet lleva un dedo a su mentón. —Tal vez porque soy graciosa.

—¡Basta las dos! —Molly las separa a tiempo, pues pronto acabarían en un conflicto grave. Con semblante triste, observa a la mujer de un único ojo. Comprende la rabia que emana, pues la morena no es ninguna santa. —Velvet es mi amiga, viene a ayudar.

—¿¡Acaso no sabes las cosas horribles que hizo esta desgraciada!?, ¿¡ya se te olvidó que pertenecía al grupito de mierda de Valentino!?

—¡Lo sé!, y eso quedó en el pasado. Por favor, solo dale una oportunidad.

—¡Por supuesto!, ¡voy a llevarme bien con la hija de puta que trató de matarme!, ¡qué gran idea Molly!, ¿¡algo más que quieras decir maldita estúpida!?

Velvet empuja a Cherri, con el fin de llamar su atención, cosa que logra sin problemas. Los ojos de la morena ya no tienen pizca de diversión ni broma, se extinguen casi como un suspiro. Ahora, renace en ella el profundo deseo de hacer daño. —Déjala en paz, Cheryl Collins.

La mencionada queda sin voz por segundos. Ese nombre había quedado atrás, y muy cerca de ser olvidado. —¿Cómo-?

—Tengo algunos truquillos, tetona. —el apodo viniendo de los labios de Velvet se le hizo ridículo, rozando a la humillación. —En nombre de _cotton candy_ te digo: vete a la mierda. Deja de molestarla, o seguiré revelando tus trapos sucios. ¡Oh, acabo de recordar uno!, ¿tenía que ver con un incendio?

Cherri no se atrevió a contestarle. Por esta vez, perdió. Subestimó la inteligencia de Velvet, aunque por fuera solo parecía una adulta tonta y malcriada. Metida en los recuerdos que había enterrado, avanzó algunos metros lejos de ambas mujeres, para fumar en paz y concentrarse en alguna otra cosa, y no en su cabeza. Velvet cruzó miradas con su amiga rubia, quien negó con la cabeza, decepcionada. —No debiste ser tan cruel.

—Se lo merecía. —dice, llena de satisfacción. —Al lado de ella, mi bebé es un encanto.

Molly abre los ojos en grande ante la mención del infante. —¿¡Dejaste a Arlo solo!?

— _Nah,_ contraté una niñera. ¿Me ves cara de irresponsable?

Molly no contestó a esa pregunta. —Es hora de irnos —Velvet esboza media sonrisa, lista para el viaje que se avecinaba para las tres—, todavía puedes retractarte.

—¿Ahora?, _bah,_ que aburrido.


	21. Faith

**Domingo 01 de marzo.**

Molly conducía por la autopista principal del país, metida en medio de un atasco. Minutos antes, había tomado uno de los autos de Valentino, quien estaba obligado a acceder a cualquiera de sus peticiones. Al ser una mujer de alto rango, podía darse algunos lujos con ese hombre, teniendo absoluta certeza de no ser descuartizada.

De momento, el corto viaje era silencioso e incómodo, tanto para Molly como para Cherri. Esta última iba recostada en los asientos traseros, mirando el techo del auto, con la cabeza llena de pensamiento que iban y venían sin un sentido. Velvet, en cambio, fue la copilota de Molly, y era la más relajada de las tres. La morena jamás desperdiciaba algún segundo; aprovechó de llamar a la niñera tres veces, observar el paisaje ya conocido de Nueva York, tomar fotografías a sus _amigas_ estando distraídas. En general, se movía demasiado.

Molly suspiró, cansada. Frente a su rostro, la autopista colapsada de gente no le daba buen augurio. Estacionada cada quince minutos, avanzando algunos metros, podía ver mucho tiempo desperdiciado permaneciendo aquí. Un desastre. Acaba de recordar los días donde conducía por su propia cuenta, sin ayudantes ni ostentaciones. La costumbre de ser trasladada de un lado a otro le hizo muy mal. Otra vez, este comportamiento fue pulido por la mano de su padre, y el gusto de consentir a su hija incluso en el más mínimo detalle. La princesa de papá.

El tráfico se negó a seguir avanzando. La conducta explosiva de Velvet era graciosa en los primeros cinco minutos, ahora, le ponía los nervios de punta. Su cerebro no sabía a quién prestarle atención, si a los autos delante de ella, o su copilota intranquila. La dualidad se quedó en el olvido, cuando una motocicleta se detuvo justo al lado, y la conductora se quitó el casco para beber agua. Molly no se inmuto, tampoco Velvet, la única en reaccionar fue Cherri, quien se levantó tan rápido como pudo y pegó la cara contra la ventanilla del auto. Sus ojos se encendieron en una llamarada.

—Esa es mi moto —apretó los puños tanto como pudo, así como la mandíbula, casi rechinando los dientes—, zorra desgraciada. Pensé que se había hecho añicos cuando se quemó mi departamento.

—Al parecer, sigue muy intacta —Molly agregó, murmurando, así como lo estuvo haciendo su compañera en el asiento trasero. Lo mejor era callarse, no llamar la atención, y seguir como si nada, aunque Cherri quería volarle la cabeza por robarse su preciada motocicleta.

—Deben estar siguiéndonos —fue el turno de Velvet de hablar, seria, sin bromas de por medio ni actitudes payasas—. Es demasiada coincidencia.

—Y todo gracias a, ¡Molly! —Cherri aplaudió, fuerte y ruidosa—, que decidió hacerle frente a Valentino porque es estúpida, y, de paso, nos expuso. En serio, ¡qué inteligente eres nubecita de azúcar!

La conductora puso los ojos en blanco—. Por favor, silencio —Molly interrumpió el discurso de odio, o si no, jamás acabaría—. ¿Cómo puedes hacer tanto escándalo por algo tan insignificante?, es solo una moto.

—¡Es muy fácil decirlo porque no es tuya! —tanto conductora como copiloto quedaron en silencio—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que nos costó a Anthony y a mí comprarla. Con su sueldo de mierda, y el mío, ahorramos por un año entero. Es nuestra, nos pertenece. Pero claro, no entiendes eso porque a ti te dieron todo desde que eras niña. No entiendes sobre el esfuerzo, porque nunca que costó conseguir algo en tu vida. ¡No tienes ni la más puta idea de lo que es pasar hambre por semanas enteras!, ¡nunca has comido de la basura, ni has deseado morirte al día siguiente!, porque, claro, eres la princesa de papi.

Un pinchazo fuerte atravesó a Molly de lado a lado. Culpa, pues era cierto. A ella nunca le faltó comida, o un techo donde refugiarse, o el amor de un padre protector. Siempre tuvo lo que deseó en bandeja de plata. Incluso con su difunta madre ausente desde los cinco años, todavía tenía a un progenitor cariñoso junto a ella, para guiarla a través del cruel mundo. Nunca fue pobre, o pasó hambre. Nunca fue desdichada como Cherri, por ello, y nunca podría comprender su dolor.

Molly tragó saliva. Vio de reojo como la muchacha sobre la moto se colocaba el casco de nuevo, y emprendía rumbo a una desviación de la autopista principal—. Cherri… lo lamento mucho, no quise-

—No sigas, no quiero tu compasión —la mujer volvió a su posición inicial, echada sobre los dos asientos traseros, aunque ahora, le daba la espalda a Molly—. Después de todo, es solo una moto. Un montón de basura andante sin valor.

Molly estuvo por decir algo más, pero la mano de Velvet interrumpió. Con sus ojos pudo transmitirle un mensaje claro; lo mejor era darle su espacio para asimilar la situación, y dejar libre su pena—. Oye, tengo malas noticias —la morena murmuró, para no estresar más a la chica en los asientos traseros—, tendremos que cambiar nuestro plan.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cambiar la ruta.

 _Cotton candy_ negó, con el ceño fruncido—. No lo haré. Este camino llega directo a Texas, no pienso retrasarme ni un minuto más.

—¡No seas tonta! —seguido de eso, una palmada directo en la cabeza de la rubia—. Valentino nos está siguiendo. Lo viste, y no puedes decirme que todo es parte de una mega coincidencia creada por el destino.

—¿Y qué propones tú?

—Tomar la desviación, seguir conduciendo por los estados vecinos —Molly volvió a negarse, llena de angustia; esa idea se salía por completo del molde. Se ganó otra palmada en la cabeza, esta sí dolió—. Confía en mi por una vez. Valentino puede lucir inteligente, pero créeme, solo tiene la cara de listo. Sin el grupo “V”, es un niño asustado.

—¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra?

—Te lo juro por mi hijo.

Molly suspiró, derrotada. Tendría que ceder a la idea de Velvet, pues ella tenía razón. Por esta ruta quedaban expuestas, y Valentino tendría la ventaja. De momento, no tenía otra opción. Viajar por aire y agua sería el mismo problema, y el riesgo de ser pilladas se incrementa. Confiaría en la palabra de Velvet, aunque eso implicara retrasar la llegada a su objetivo.

Cuando el tráfico se movió, tuvo la oportunidad de moverse a una ruta alternativa, y continuar conduciendo.

(…)

Casi la media noche, y el día uno tuvo un progreso decadente.

Molly estacionó el auto en un recinto donde pudieran pasar la noche, y apenas sentir el motor apagándose, se estiró en su asiento. Sus huesos tensos crujieron, cerró los parpados con cansancio, y dio un gran bostezo. Nunca había manejado tanto, menos de noche, como para quedar magullada de su espalda. Y, con vergüenza, debía admitir que su trasero no podía seguir en la misma posición ni un minuto más.

Velvet también bostezó, y cerró la aplicación de mapa en su celular—. Llegamos, el motel más cercano que pude encontrar.

Pero Molly arrugó la cara. Los colores pastel del recinto se le hicieron desagradables, así como las ventanas sucias, y el descuidado estado de las paredes—. ¿No encontraste otro?

—No. El siguiente está a sesenta kilómetros, y no creo que tu pequeño trasero pueda aguantarlo.

Molly enrojeció hasta las orejas—. Tienes razón.

Cherri, por otro lado, despertó de su siesta al sentir el auto detenerse. Con ojos brillantes vio el motel frente a ella, como si fuera el castillo de alguna princesa—. No esperaba tanto lujo, ¿de verdad nos quedaremos aquí? —Molly volteó a verla, y asintió.

—Preguntaré si hay alguna habitación disponible —dijo Velvet, dando un último bostezo antes de salir del auto, y caminar hasta la recepción.

Las dos mujeres rubias quedaron en completo silencio por largos minutos, que parecían eternos. Molly, por un lado, quería hundirse dentro de la silla y desaparecer del planeta. Cherri, por otro lado, miraba con los ojos apagados hacia el motel, con la esperanza de ver a Angel ahí, esperándola para decirle que todo fue una broma de mal gusto. Pero sabía que no pasaría, porque su amigo estaba desaparecido casi al otro lado del país.

Ambas tenían la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo. Desconocían que era con exactitud, pero ahí estaba, insistente. Calando hasta en el más profundo recoveco de sus cabezas, comiéndolas por dentro. Algo sencillo, unas simples palabras, capaz de conectarlas a un nivel mucho más íntimo y profundo.

—Lo siento —eso era.

Cherri suspiró, adormilada por el viaje. —Ya no importa.

—En serio lo siento. Si pudiera hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor-

—Solo… —Cherri llevó una mano hasta su cabeza, que comenzaba a doler—… encontremos a Angel. Eso me haría sentir mucho mejor.

—Te lo prometo.

Las palabras quedaron atascadas en las gargantas de ambas, pues no era lo único que debían decirse. Todavía quedaba mucho, pero no era momento, el universo se los hizo saber cuándo la presencia de Velvet regresó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y las llaves de una habitación en la mano. Las dos mujeres rubias pudieron suspirar de alivio. Por suerte, podrían descansar en algo cómodo como lo es una cama, y no al interior de un vehículo ajeno. La morena del grupo miró a sus dos compañeras con ojos confundidos, pues lucían con caras horribles, sin saber si por el sueño o por haber interrumpido algo.

—¿Llegué en mal momento?

Las mujeres negaron con la cabeza, nerviosas—. No malinterpretes las cosas —fue Cherri quien decidió esclarecer todo—. También puedo conversar, pero no significa que me agrade. Estamos las tres metidas en la misma mierda, y, aunque me duela, somos un _equipo._

—Aw, ¿entonces nos quieres en el fondo? —Velvet pellizcó la mejilla de Cherri, y de inmediato, la alejó con un manotazo en el hombro—. ¡Lo sabía!, solo tienes la cara de amargada y la actitud de una perra, pero por dentro, eres un amor. ¡Dame un abrazo!

—¡Jódete!, no voy a abrazarte. No las quiero, las odio. A ti más que nadie —apuntó a la morena— por tratar de matarme con veneno.

—Bueno, era mi vida o la tuya, y escogí la tuya. Tampoco tenía más opciones. Valentino puede ser un gran amigo, pero cuando está molesto, es mejor obedecerlo o puede cortarte la cabeza.

—¿Podemos no hablar de eso? —Molly interrumpió la conversación de las mujeres, volviendo a bostezar—. Solo quiero darme una ducha y dormir. No quiero pensar ni en Valentino, ni mi papá, ni en nadie.

Los comentarios estuvieron de más. Las mujeres salieron del auto, guiadas por Velvet, quien sabía la ubicación de la pieza donde descansarían. El motel consistía en una seguidilla de cuartos pareados, con números, pintados con el más feo rosa y detalles de verde menta en las puertas. Para Molly, fue un panorama desagradable, le revolvía el estómago la combinación de colores, le recordaba a algún tipo de caramelo de mal sabor. Velvet y Cherri, en cambio, veía en lugar con normalidad, siendo la más emocionada la última, pues jamás pensó en tocar una estructura así de grande en su vida.

Al final de los cuartos, había una escalera metálica que daba directo a un segundo piso, y, de nuevo, el mismo patrón se repetía. Habitación tras habitación, fueron caminando hasta dar con una casi en medio de todo, donde pudieran ver bien el auto estacionado, así como la carretera nocturna. Dudaba que robaran el vehículo, pero nunca estaba de más un poco de cuidado. Al ser Molly una reconocida jefa suprema dentro del mundo criminal, y Velvet, la antigua mano derecha de Valentino, ningún tonto de bajo rango se atrevería a siquiera mirar de reojo el vehículo prestado.

—Aquí es —anunció la morena del grupo, abriendo la puerta—, habitación 49. ¿No luce encantadora?

Molly miró hacia adentro. Las camas rosa palo, las paredes blancas con esquinas de moho, los muebles básicos de estado deplorable. Se sintió regresar en el tiempo—. Es peor de lo que imaginé.

—¿Qué dices?, ¡es perfecta! —Cherri no dudó en ningún momento de lanzarse sobre una de las camas, riendo en el acto al sentirse rebotar en el colchón—. Me siento en las nubes.

—Por lo menos no tiene cucarachas, eso es bueno —Velvet se adentró en la habitación, y revisó algunos muebles al azar—. En fin, ¿tienen hambre?, vi un negocio de comida cerca de aquí.

—¡Pide una pizza con doble queso! —la rubia de un ojo se relamió los labios de forma exagerada—. O hamburguesas, ¡lo que sea!, muero de hambre.

—Yo solo quiero un té —dijo Molly, anémica. Se adentro en el baño de la habitación, con la intención de cumplir su promesa de darse una ducha, cuando pegó el grito de su vida. Las mujeres alzaron una ceja cuando la vieron salir de ahí, casi corriendo—. ¡Cucarachas!, ¡muchísimas!, ¡qué asco, por favor alguien haga algo!

—¡Tírales un zapato! —Cherri entró en la pieza para comprobar los hechos. Sí, era cierto—. ¡Exageras mujer, son tres!, ¡creo que mi cama tenía más!

—¡Quítalas por favor!, ¡me dan ganas de vomitar!

—¡Mira, esta es grande! —la rubia salió del baño con un insecto de considerable tamaño. Molly siguió gritando, tratando de ocultarse con las sábanas de la cama—. Le pondré Vincent. Vincent la cucaracha.

—¡Aléjala de mí! —fue entonces que Molly le dio un manotazo al insecto, y salió volando por la habitación. Luego dio a parar al suelo, y de ahí no se movió—. ¿Sigue vivo? —Cherri fue a verlo de más cerca, y seguía vivo, pero decidió hacerle una jugarreta a la rubia cobarde.

—¡Mataste a Vincent! —lo tomó en manos, y lo tiró en la cama, donde empezó a correr de aquí a allá—. ¡Ahora su espíritu te perseguirá día y noche!

Velvet veía con gracia la situación, riendo a carcajadas, y grabando todo por supuesto. Un registro fotográfico nunca estaba de más. —¡Molly, cariño!, ¡mira a la cámara!, ¡saluda a tus fans!

—¡Las odio! —la mujer chilló dentro de su refugio, en las mantas de la cama—. ¡Las odio a las dos!

(…)

Una de la mañana. Las cucarachas pasaron a segundo plano, pues Velvet y Cherri se encargaron de ellas. Vincent quedó en el pasado como un recuerdo gracioso aplastado; acabó siendo una mancha asquerosa en el piso, al igual que sus compañeros en el baño. Molly no volvió a pisar ese lugar, incluso estando libre de bichos. Ya la experiencia le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

Velvet cumplió con lo prometido. Regresó a la habitación con una deliciosa pizza doble queso y algunos refrescos para pasar la noche. Todas morían de hambre, y, aunque Molly siempre fue de comer cosas saludables, hoy se permitió un ligero cambio en su dieta. Sería un secreto.

Con el estómago lleno y satisfechas, cada una se fue a la cama que le correspondía. Había dos, una matrimonial y otra individual. Velvet y Molly se apoderaron de la más grande, mientras que Cherri prefería la soledad de la cama más pequeña. No hubo despedidas ni buenas noches por parte de ninguna, en cuanto sus cuerpos se recostaron contra el almohadón medio duro, cayeron en un profundo sueño. Todas excepto Molly.

Velvet entreabrió sus ojos, media adormilada. Pudo ver en la oscuridad una figura femenina, arrodillada al lado de la cama, y murmurando frases de las cuales no pudo darles una conexión. Se quedó en su posición. Agudizó sus oídos, y las palabras comenzaron a tener un sentido. Molly estaba rezando, cual niño yendo a dormir. Sintió demasiada extrañeza, pues ese comportamiento era muy ajeno a la imagen que tenía de la mujer. Experta tiradora, maestría innata en cuchillos, asesinatos a mafiosos mucho más poderosos que su delgaducho cuerpo. Y en las noches, orando antes de dormir, como cualquier civil ligado a la religión.

Alza su torso de las sábanas, confundida—. ¿Por qué haces eso?

Molly suspira, acomodando su cuerpo entre las sábanas, ya lista de su rezo. —A pesar de mi condición de criminal, sigo creyendo en Dios, aunque no soy merecedora de su Reino. He cometido demasiados pecados en mi vida como para alcanzar el Paraíso.

—¿En serio crees en esas cosas?

—Lo hago. Es lo único que me queda, aferrarme a la fe —baja la mirada hasta las mantas, sintiendo su garganta arder—. Tener algo en lo que creer en los momentos de necesidad.

—Sabes que puede ser falso, ¿cierto? Digo, Dios y esas cosas puede haber sido inventado por un viejo loco cuando estaba aburrido —Molly rio ante la comparación.

—Soy muy consciente de eso.

—Entiendo —Velvet queda algunos segundos en silencio, antes de mirar a la rubia con más confusión, aunque poseía un brillo de emoción en los ojos—. ¿Usas balas de plata en tus pistolas? Al matar gente, ¿las envías al Cielo ya purificadas? ¿Puedes bendecirme? ¿Qué piensas de la homosexualidad de tu hermano?

Molly detuvo la seguidilla de preguntas, tomando a la morena por los hombros y agitándola—. ¡Más despacio! Sigo siendo la misma que conoces, solo soy cristiana. Nada ha cambiado en mí. Y no, no uso balas de plata, son costosas.

—¿Puedes bendecir a mi hijo?

—¡No hago eso! —y en seguida, la morena recibió una almohada en la cara—. Dios mío Velvet, mis manos están manchadas con sangre, no podría bendecir a Arlo sin sentirme mal.

—Pero eres su tía —la tomó por el antebrazo, y empezó a zamarrearla de un lado de otro—. ¡Por favor!

—No.

—¡Después bendeciré a tus hijos!

—No pienso tener hijos ni en mil años.

—Aguafiestas. La maternidad es divertida —Molly alza una ceja—. Un día tienes la barriga del porte de un balón con algo pateándote cada cinco segundos, y al otro, limpias vomito de bebé.

—¿Qué tiene eso de emocionante?

—¡Todo!, aunque me gustaría no limpiar su popó, huele como a-

Un zapato llegó justo en medio de ambas. Venía de la cama individual—. ¡Son las dos de la mañana! ¡Si vuelvo a escuchar algo más sobre mierda de bebé o religión, les juro que les volaré el culo!

Se callaron al instante. En cuestión de segundos, Molly se quedó dormida al igual que Cherri, pero Velvet contestó algunos mensajes de su celular antes de unirse a sus compañeras.


End file.
